My Way
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: All she wanted was to be loved, He wanted to show her his way of affection, the only one to stand in their path was none other then Seto Kaiba. Love, Lust, Seduction, Compassion, Envy and Hate have dire consequences JoeyxMai
1. Sorrows Reflection

ZeldaJewel: My first real JoeyxMai story ,ok just to tell you guys, this fiction was create or inspired by the song My Way by Arron Pritchett let's just get to the story shall we?

_**My Way **_

I wanted to show her my way, I wanted him from the beginning, I was the only one that stood in their way,

Mai groaned as she sat up in bed, the room was dark since that navy blue drapes covered the windows blocking out the warm light of the sun and only leaving a cold room (A/N: Notice simile) She woke up once again in an empty be, her 'boyfriend' was probably working himself to death again.

Lazily Mai got up pushing the drapes aside bring the warmth in before retreating to the side bathroom on her left, I wouldn't call it a bathroom, it was more like a mini house. Royal blue towels mingled with white ones that hung to the side as she started up the shower. Knowing that she would have to face herself she looked up into the mirror.

A bruise had formed under her eye from were her 'lovable boyfriend' hit her. Small cuts were shown on her arms that matched the color of the circles around her puffy eyes.

With a deep sigh she stripped down and entered the shower. Mai never had this trouble before, in fact it only started recently. She stole a glance at her engagement ring, blue Safire's circled around tiny diamonds it was indeed beautiful, but it doesn't mean a thing if love is not attached.

She couldn't get out of it, she was trapped and no one was willing to help her. She was alone once again in her pain and depression, wondering the shadows with no hope of light. The stress was to much to handle as she fell to the floor of the tub, tears fell freely but were whipped away by the harsh pounding of the shower.

She was alone.

After pulling herself together, she got out of the shower quickly drying and getting into some new clothes, she decided she needed to think on a few things.

Carefully not the run into anyone she left to go for a walk in the park, if she was going to marry into this, was she that willing to give up everything? But something told her in her heart that she was marrying the wrong guy. Her parents were thrilled with the idea of her marrying someone as equally rich as her or more. Than again, if he wasn't the right guy, who was?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

"JOEY"

"Come on get up, you said we were meeting the gang today" Serenity yelled into Joey's ears

"Go away" he mumbled before turning over, Serenity let out a breath of exasperation

"Joey you said we were to meet Yugi and the guys at 11:00am and right now it's 10:45am, you have to get up" Serenity tried to reason with her lazy brother.

"I don't want to" he grumbled flipping the pillow over his head. Serenity glared at her brother, sometimes he can be so stubborn, then suddenly an evil idea came to her.

"Fine then I'm guessing you don't want the warm breakfast I made for you" She was sure that would get her brother up out of bed.

"Nope" he replied

Alright something's wrong with him,

"Joey what's wrong, you've been acting like this for how many months now?"

After receiving no reply, Serenity sighed and stood up.

"I'm worried about you big brother, I hate to see you like this" she paused to see if she would get a reaction out of Joey, but no such luck.

"I'll call Yugi and say were not coming again" Serenity turn to leave, but before she could Joey called back to her.

"Don't do dat, I'll go, just give me a minute" Joey grumbled from under the pillow. Serenity gave a weak smile before leaving she couldn't help but worry about him. He's been acting like this ever since Mai started to date Seto Kaiba which isn't exactly Joey's best friend.

Serenity knew all to well that Joey had a crush on her, but what really made her brothers heart break was the fact that Mai was engaged to marry him. Ever since than Joey had never been the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

"Hey Serenity, where's Joey?" Yugi greeted, searching for his best friend, he was glad to hear that Joey agreed to come.

"He's coming he's just taking his time, you know Joey" Serenity smiled, the gang had decided to take an outing today since it was a beautiful summer day, they planned to hang out and play some football.

Joey came shortly after Serenity, his hands were in his pocket's thinking, he's eyes stared emotionless to the ground.

"Hey Joey come sit over here" Yugi yelled towards him, Joey slowly lifted his eyes to meet his best friend, he told himself he would try to relax and have some fun.

"Hey Yug" he waved and planted himself between Tristan and Ryou.

"Hey man we haven't seen you in a long time" Tristan nudged Joey's arm

"Yeah I've been busy lately" Joey lied

"What have you've been doing?" Ryou asked gentle

"Thinking" Joey said somewhat to harshly, startling Ryou who slid over away from Joey a bit.

A dead silence washed over the gang, they stared at Joey for a while until Joey meet their gaze with a glare making them quickly look down. Yugi felt the need to get Joey in a better mood, he knew about him and Mai and the only way was to talk to him.

A few minutes later everyone was doing different activities, Tea and Serenity were talking about school tuition and Tea's new dance classes.

Tristan was arm wrestling Duke, both were turning red from the strain, both wanting to win apparently the winner got to ask Serenity out for a date.

Ryou had relaxed on their picnic blanket reading a novel called 'Two of the same Mind' it must be interesting because his nose was literally in the book.

Then there was Joey who laid against the big oak tree, his eyes looked to the blue sky, not a cloud in sight but yet he couldn't relax. He didn't even notice Yugi come a sit beside him.

"You can't be miserable for the rest of your life you know, you had the chance but you never took it" Yugi started off, he came on harsh but it was for Joey's own good.

"Yeah I know, but it's so hard, I still love her and it's hard to let go, especially when she's in the arms of my worst enemy" Joey gritted his teeth

"Kaiba is many peoples enemies Joey, but maybe Mai's the one to soften him up"

"No Yugi, she's not, I've seen her a few times since, just glances, she never smiles anymore doesn't have that proud glow to her, Kaiba's bring her into his evil world" Joey tightened his fists

"If that is true than maybe there's a chance she will come back to you" Yugi smiled

"I doubt it, she's different, I was too much of a jerk"

"But if love is true between you than what will happen will happen" Yugi's words did make Joey feel somewhat better, Joey could only pray that those words were true.

"Thanks Yug" Joey smiled for the first time that day

"No problem, now let's go play some football" Yugi jumped up and headed towards the gang along with Joey.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mai walked along the path of the park, thinking about her relationship with Kaiba, she didn't know what possessed her to go for him, maybe because she thought he was the one, or maybe it was the cover up that lonely feeling she had, one way or another she went for him.

At the beginning Kaiba was somewhat sweet, a simple kiss now and then, now it's nothing, glares and demands from him, they never talked never did things.

She hadn't seen her friends since she started dating, in a way Kaiba denied her that privilege, and she longed to see them, and for some reason she wanted to see Joey the most, something about him always made her feel better.

She found a comfortable spot to sit on the green grass behind some bushes so she would be recognized. The image of Kaiba's harsh words to her and his abusive ways flashed in her mind as tears came forth once again.

Soon her silent sobs turned into wails of help, she just sat there and cried, in the background she heard a faint yell of...

"I'll get it"

Before a mop of blonde fell from behind the bushes right in front of her, he clung to the football tightly as he got to his flipped around on his knees. That's when Brown eyes meet Purple.

Mai stared at Joey for a long time, tears still fell from her eyes as she tried to whip them away before Joey saw but it was too late.

"Mai?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

ZeldaJewel: Like it? Please tell me


	2. I'll Be There

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Sorry that it took forever to update, I had the story completed, it's just that I have to write it out on computer that kills me.

**Last Time:**

She hadn't seen her friends since she started dating, in a way Kaiba denied her that privilege, and she longed to see them, and for some reason she wanted to see Joey the most, something about him always made her feel better.

She found a comfortable spot to sit on the green grass behind some bushes so she would be recognized. The image of Kaiba's harsh words to her and his abusive ways flashed in her mind as tears came forth once again.

Soon her silent sobs turned into wails of help, she just sat there and cried, in the background she heard a faint yell of...

"I'll get it"

Before a mop of blonde fell from behind the bushes right in front of her, he clung to the football tightly as he got to his feet by flipped around on his knees. That's when Brown eyes meet Purple.

Mai stared at Joey for a long time, tears still fell from her eyes as she tried to whip them away before Joey saw but it was too late.

"Mai?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

**_I'll Be There_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mai are you alright?" Joey asked concerned, he quickly through the football back to Yugi then informed him that he needed to take a small time out. Mai's gasps of tears made Joey's attention turn back to her.

"Mai what happened?" Joey sat down next to her, he looked at her with pity and because of the flood of tears.

"I-It's nothing" Mai stuttered out

"Don't tell me that, you wouldn't be crying if it was nothing, please tell me what's wrong, did that Kaiba do anything to ya?" he growled through his teeth, if Kaiba did Joey was going to make him pay.

"N-No" Mai lied but her tears came back faster and made streams of babbling brooks form down her rosy cheeks. Joey wasn't the least bit convinced, he slid closer to Mai as he put two strong arms around her.

"Tell me what he had done?" Joey's soothing voice calmed Mai down a little but she wasn't going to tell about Kaiba, not just yet.

"I told you Joey he did nothing, I-I'm just stressed about this wedding, it's so hard to plan for this" Joey instantly removed his hands, his face turn to one of hurt again as he looked to the ground.

" Is that all?" he said hardly above a whisper, he never looked up to meet her gaze but he was sure that she wasn't telling the whole truth, that there was something else.

"Well, I wish I could invite you guys to the wedding, but I'm under 'certain rules', I'm afraid all these preparations won't get done on there dead lines" Mai continued

"Isn't Kaiba suppose to help?" Joey asked darkly, there was no reply just silence between them, so quiet you could hear the intakes of breath and the release,

Many thoughts were running through Mai's head, should I tell him? Would he believe me? Would he keep my secret? Mai wished she could confide in someone and maybe Joey was the one for that job.

Joey had also been deep in thought,

'I know she's hiding something, but what is it? Something is wrong with her and I'm going to find out.

"Joey I'm so scared" Mai's cry interrupted his train of thoughts as he looked over at her. Her tears made his heart break longing to help her, but he would never get that close, if there was only a chance to show her his way. with his eyes he encouraged her to go on.

"I'm scared that we weren't meant to be, Seto and me, but I want to make it work I really do" Mai went quiet looking away for fear she would only get laughed at.

"But?" Joey asked as he placed a hand on her back

"But something's telling me not to, but I'm sure I love him" Joey let out a breath that he just realized he was holding, he knew he didn't have a chance now.

Mai shook from what she just revealed, was love really like this, with all this pain? she was so alone and so afraid.

"Here" Mai looked at Joey then glanced to what he had in his hands, there was one of Joey's strongest duel monster cards, the one he won from Rex, she remembered that day, she remembered always trying to get back at Joey for beating her in their duel, but why was he giving this to her?

"Joey, this is your Red Eyes, you love this card" Mai pushed the card back towards him

"No Mai you keep it, when you feel afraid or if you feel alone just look at this card, it will show you that I'll always be with you and as long as you hold this card near to your heart then it will protect you because I'll near you to see that no harm comes to you."

Mai looked shocked at Joey's speech, when did he start talking like that? Her eyes softened she never knew Joey cared so much.

"Thank you" Mai softly reach for the card, gently brushing her fingers against his, he made her feel safe and his words were true because as soon as she took the card she instantly felt better,

"I better go" Mai informed him as she stood up

"Wait, I will walk with you" Joey jumped to his feet

"NO, Joey you better not" Mai snapped, stopping Joey in his tracks

"Why?

"I don't know, Kaiba really doesn't like you" Mai didn't want Joey to get involved with this.

"It's dangerous for a woman like you to walk alone, please let me walk with you" Joey pleaded, Mai couldn't stand his puppy eyes therefore giving in, she shook her head and Joey again started to follow her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Guy's has anyone seen Joey?" Tea called out as the gang took a break

"He said he needed a time out for a while" Yugi replied

"Knowing Joey he probably went home, he hasn't been himself lately, I'm worried for him" Serenity explained

"Yeah I notice Joey hasn't been himself, what's wrong?" Tristan asked

"Love sickness" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity all looked over at the source of the voice, only to find Ryou still reading his book.

"What?' Duke asked

"Haven't you guys noticed that he only started acting like this since he knew Mai was with Kaiba?" Ryou asked looking up from his book.

"Now that you mentioned it, Yeah" Tristan replied, knowing Tristan he's always the last one to know.

"Joey told me not to say anything to you guys about that, so don't mention it around him or I'll be on the receiving end of his fist" Yugi said

Serenity giggled innocently knowing that's what Joey would really do.

"I'm sure Joey will get over it, he needs sometime to clear his head" Serenity insured them

"That shouldn't take long" Tea mused, receiving a glare from Serenity

"He's just upset that Mai had ended up with someone like Seto Kaiba, I wonder what it must be like with someone as cold as him?" Serenity asked more to herself

"Let's not even go there for all we know he's not human just a robot who does nothing but make peoples lives a living hell" Duke interrupted

"Yeah, anyways Mai a strong woman she can handle him" Tea laughed it off as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The two walked side by side in silence just the sound of passing cars, they didn't speak since they left the park both confused at what was happening.

"Sooo...how's life been living with Kaiba?" Joey tried to make conversation

Mai just continued in silence, she didn't know how to respond to that, was it 'ok' when it's just a big cage.

"Fine" Mai bluntly said, she quickly came up with something so Joey wouldn't be so suspicious with her answer.

"Thank you for that card again" she smiled up at Joey, then there was that goofy grin that he always got.

"That's ok it's a copy, after I lost it once I wasn't going to give the original away"

"Joey Wheeler are you some big cheep friend or what?" Mai laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ha I'm just kidding Mai it the real thing" Joey laughed now this seemed right, both of them laughing and having fun.

"There's Kaiba mansion" Joey pointed to the big building, Mai's eyes followed his direction instantly her face melted back into depression.

The two came to a stop right outside the gate, they looked at each other for a while not knowing someone was watching them.

"Thanks for cheering me up" Mai smiled

"No problem, anytime" Joey grinned, Mai let go of his hand to enter the gates but a sudden urge came to her as she ran back to him and gently kissed him on his cheek instantly making Joey's face go red.

"Thanks you" Mai whispered before turning and leaving before another word was spoken

As soon as Mai shut the entrance door, Joey literally jumped in the air, gaining a huge smile on his face, he was definitely falling in love.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mai let out a heavy sigh, leaning her head against the front door she thought of what just happened.

She kissed Joey Wheeler and what she felt was a spark of excitement, joy and trust, something she never felt with Kaiba.

Mai decided to go back up to her room wanting to write a journal entry on this wonderful day, when she went to turn around she was suddenly confronted with icy blue eyes.

"Why were you with that Mutt?"

_'Oh No'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** There you have, it's short but hey it gets better, should I tell you a little more of the summary, anyways this story is just not on romance, it's about jealousy and want, hate and lust, What will Kaiba do? What will Joey say? What will Mai find out?


	3. Unwanted Punishment

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** I thought I should owe you guys for waiting so long for me, and please review I'm just new to doing a JoeyxMai story, my confidence is in the gutter right now!

**Last Time:**

Mai let out a heavy sigh, leaning her head against the front door she thought of what just happened.

She kissed Joey Wheeler and what she felt was a spark of excitement, joy and trust, something she never felt with Kaiba.

Mai decided to go back up to her room wanting to write a journal entry on this wonderful day, when she went to turn around she was suddenly confronted with icy blue eyes.

"Why were you with that Mutt?"

'Oh No'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Unwanted Punishment_**

"S-Seto I-I can explain" Mai stuttered

**"Good because I'm interested in finding out what you were doing with Wheeler"** Kaiba growled

"I-I was just talking to him" Mai grew more afraid as she backed up a bit

**"I didn't seem you were making a typical conversation when your lips were pressed to his damn cheek"** Kaiba sneered as he reached out and grabbed Mai's wrists forcefully pulling her against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, y-you know I wouldn't cheat on you" Mai cried as she struggled to get out of his tight grip, she really needed Joey right about now.

His eyes stared down at her like she was a possession and not a human being, they were icy and cold just like his heart.

**"I know you weren't thinking, you didn't think about the consequences of your actions"** he roughly shook her increasing the strength of his grip receiving a small cry from Mai.

"It's not Joey's fault, I-I the one o blame, he had nothing to do with it" Mai explained so that Kaiba wouldn't take out his rage on poor Joey.

"I don't blame him" Kaiba became dangerously calm as he ran his fingers through her long silk blonde hair

"Besides your a very attractive woman" Kaiba hissed darkly in her ear before pulling on the strands of her hair forcing her to look into those lifeless eyes.

"But you will be punished" he whispered sadistically

-

-

-

-

-

-

Joey's mood had lightened a great deal since he left Mai, he hadn't felt this good in so long, although he had a sick feeling about leaving Mai to Kaiba, and that feeling just wouldn't go away. He heard that Mokuba was gone for the summer and wouldn't return until school started for him, and that was the only one that could control Kaiba.

He brang his hand to his cheek, the feeling of that kiss Mai gave him still tingled his sensitive flesh, if he could go back in time, he would have told Mai how he felt what she means to him and they would be together, but no, as usual Joey screwed up and now she's in the hands of his greatest enemy.

"Hey Joey" A voice called to his left, Joey was disturbed from his thoughts as he looked over to see Tristan running up to him.

"Hey Tristan" Joey greeted

"Hey man, were did you go?"

"I went for a walk, I needed to get something's off my mind, sorry if I kept ya guys waitin'" Joey gave his goofy grin

"That's ok, but if you need some help just remember there are other fish in the sea" Tristan quoted 'famous last words'

"Wha ya talkin about?" Joy asked annoyed as Tristan hooked his hand over Joey's shoulder leading him back to the rest of the gang.

"I mean, there's no such thing as the perfect one" Joey narrowed his eyes, giving an exasperated sigh, maybe Tristan should stop while he's ahead.

"Come on Joey you have to forget about her" Tristan continued, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"WHA!" Joey yelled before shooting a death glare over at Yugi, who tried to focus on anything but is angered best friend.

"You know if you want I can hook you up with some real fine women" Tristan kept going in his own lala world.

"Tristan you don't even have a women, so no thanks" Joey pushed away from Tristan.

"Sure I do, we all do you see, Yugi has Tea, Ryou has well...ok Ryou doesn't have anyone but Duke has...uh his fan girls, and I have Serenity that leaves you" Tristan pointed not noticing Joey become red with rage.

**"YA DO NOT HAVE MY SISTA YA CREEP"** Joey clenched his fists getting ready to jump Tristan until Serenity placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Um...Joey I think we should go" Serenity wanted to leave before things get to out of hand, she tugged on Joey's sleeves.

"Thanks for inviting us" Serenity waved as she continued to pulling a still glaring Joey.

Serenity manage to get him at least half way out of the park before he started to ask questions making look like a naggering old beg.

"Wha' was tha' all a about?" Joey narrowed his eyes at Serenity, she flinched at the sudden attention drawn to her.

"Well...um...you see...um...we were talking..."

"About wha'?" Joey interrupted as he stopped walking to wait for an explanation.

"About how you have changed, your not yourself anymore" Serenity came on sternly she was indeed worried for Joey, couldn't he see that?

"Then wha' was tha' wit Tristan?" Joey pointed down the path they just came from

"He noticed that...uh...you been haven't a hard time getting girls to like you" Serenity lied and hopefully Joey would take her bait instead of her own head.

"Why tha'...already tha's it, I don't have a hard time with women, I just have a certain type I like" Joey pouted

There was a small giggle that escaped her lips, she always liked how he pouted, Joey seem to be funny even when he tried not to be.

"And is that certain type like Mai?" Serenity let it slip out before she could catch herself, instantly she covered her mouth with her hands, but she wasn't fast enough as Joey whipped around in surprise.

"Who told ya?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mai clutched her body for dear life, she was yet alone in her room, cold an bare, deprived of her pride and broken into the things Kaiba has always spoken of, nothing more.

She slowly reached for a secret she held from Kaiba that she hides under the bed, a small cardboard box, she opens the lid to find things she has cherished, a picture of her family, old songs and poems, from her ripped and shattered clothes she searches for the one thing that would make her not feel alone.

Mai looked at the Red Eyes card Joey had given her, she tightened her grasp on it not wanting to let go of it, tears formed in hr eyes as she grabbed her diary from the box, but instead of writing a normal diary entry she wrote this:

_Eyes_

Eyes tell many things,

Joy or sadness from them spring.

Eyes are mirrors of the soul,

Emotions running hot or cold.

Eyes of beauty beyond compare,

Eyes of cold and glassy stares.

If I could look into his eyes,

Would I find truth or lies?

Would I find warm sweet emotions there?

Would I find someone who truly cares?

When our eyes meet and into them I stare so deep,

It's then, I will know all the secrets that you keep.

Passionate kisses, a lovers embrace,

The eyes will tell a story once face to face.

Show me the way you are,

That we'll never be apart.

Save me Joey from this nightmare,

From his abusive words and cold snares.

When I look in your eyes I'm safe and sound,

When I look into your brown.  
  
Mai quickly signed her name as tears fell from her eyes to the sheet of paper, she placed the box back under the bed. She went back to hugging herself as goose bumps formed over her naked body, were bruises now formed and scratch marks bleed.

And through her sobs she could only whisper,

"Joey"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
**_  
Zelda-Jewel:_** Like it so far? Please REVIEW


	4. Shiver

**Zelda-Jewel**: Well here's the next chapter, there more angst and conflicts

**Last Time:**

Mai quickly signed her name as tears fell from her eyes to the sheet of paper, she placed the box back under the bed. She went back to hugging herself as goose bumps formed over her naked body, were bruises now formed and scratch marks bleed.

And through her sobs she could only whisper,

"Joey"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Shiver_**

Joey slammed open the door to his small apartment, he couldn't be that readable, what kind of excuse was 'Your face tells it all' as Serenity put it. He wasn't a love sick puppy dog, he was tough.

Serenity followed slowly behind him timidly shut the door sigh at how her brother would get so mad just because everyone knows that he had a crush on Mai, I mean it was obvious to see that he liked the girl, but in the hands of Seto Kaiba that just was the only thing that held Joey back.

"Joey? Are you alright?" Serenity asked nervously hoping her brother wasn't to mad, he asked her how she knew and she told him the truth.

**"I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"** He yelled from his room, before that door was slammed, Serenity just shook her head, he has become so sensitive, what happened to her tough, brave, I-don't-care-about-the-world brother?

Serenity took a step towards the door of her brothers bedroom listening to his mumbling and complaining. He was been so moody about everything. Deciding to just let Joey calm down for the moment, she picked up her current book she had been reading, the title was enough to make her interested in the book 'My Way'.

The conflict between a princess who was in love with a mighty hero coming from the forest of her homeland, and how much he loved her, but could never be since her fate was within the prince she was force to marry. Very interesting but Serenity could also see the similarities, in her own personal experience.

Seto Kaiba may not be the nicest person, yes he was cold-hearted most of the time and a snob but what was he really like? She asked herself that many times.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Joey rested on his bed, he knew that his anger was uncalled for but really he was now turn weak because of some girl that is in love with his worst enemy. Someone who found comfort and love within the one person he couldn't stand, someone that would never treat him like a human being.

Well he didn't need her, he could forget her and be like himself again, I mean there were a lot of single women out there that would like a tough street kid like him.

"So why do I need her?" He asked himself quietly, he grabbed the strands of his blonde hair almost as to rip them out.

_'Forget her Joey'_ he tried to tell himself

**_((You can't))_**

_'Forget her, she doesn't love you'_

**_((You can't, your heart won't let you))_**

_'Forget her, you don't love her'_

**_((You can't you love her to much))_**

_'Stupid conscious, I thought I got rid of you'_

**_((You can't))_**

_'That's it, get out'_

**_((Fine but you'll regret it, you can't forget her that easily))_**

**_'GET OUT!'_**

**_((Yeesh I'm going))_**

Joey sighed maybe his conscious was right as much as he hated it, he did love Mai, not that he was about to go down there, break down Kaiba's door with a dozen of red roses, go caring her away on his white horse, no way, he still need some reputation to keep up.

He'll just talk to her tomorrow, right know hunger was the one thing he couldn't ignore, maybe if he was a good actor he could make up to Serenity and convince her to make him something good to eat.

With a smirk he left his room to find his beloved sister,

-

-

-

-

-

Mai sat at the end of her bed, she faced the large window looking out into the streets of Domino, a place she was once free to go anywhere.

She clung to herself, rubbing her arms for the touch of cold air that filled the air, someone should tell that man that this place doesn't need to be like a freezer. Shivering at the thought of what she did, she kissed Joey, was that the right thing to do? If it was then why did she feel so guilty? He was just a friend? Or was he?

Suddenly ice cold fingers wrapped around her waist into a embrace, she could feel a hot breath on her neck she didn't even have to look back to know that it was Kaiba. Her body automatically started to tremble as he kissed her tender shoulder.

"Your so beautiful" he purred in her ear, as she tense up

"I came here to say that I didn't mean to hurt you like that" he whispered nibbling at her flesh, she began to tremble again

"I couldn't help myself, your just something that I want no one else to touch, and no Mutt will ever lay a finger on you without them being ripped apart"

Mai instantly snapped out of his grasp, with her last bit of courage she was going to tell him what she thought!

**"YOU COULDN'T HELP YOURSELF! YOU RAPED ME! YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FROM EVERYONE, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE, JOEY WAS JUST CHEERING ME UP FROM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"**

Kaiba sneered up at her, he came here to say he was sorry and she yells at him, no one and I repeat no one yells at him telling him his faults, he had none.

**"As long as you live in my house, and as long as you wear that ring on your finger then your mine to do as I wish"**  
**_  
((Throw that stupid ring off your finger))_** Mai conscious screamed

Mai stood there she tensed up as Kaiba grabbed her pulling her back into his grasp, his hands tightening over her arms, making her cry out.

**_((Why aren't you throw your ring off? Come on girl'))_**

_'I can't'_

**"I will not be talked back to, your under my rules you will abide by them"** Kaiba growled,

**_((THROW IT!))_**

_'I'm afraid'_

**_((Of what?))_**

_'To be alone'_

**"Do I make myself clear?"** Kaiba demanded

"Y-Yes" Mai replied weakly as Kaiba through her to the ground calmly walking passed her,

"W-Where are you g-going?" Mai called out as she saw him grabbed his trench coat

"I have to make sure the dog knows his place as well" he smirked over his shoulder, as he walked out on her.

"No! Wait Seto, Joey had nothing to do with this!" Mai cried out, but she knew if Kaiba set his mind to something nothing was going to change that.

**_((Why are you afraid?))_**

_'He's all I have'_

**_((Pathetic, what happen to the women that was a loner, trust no one, and get close to no one?))_**

_'She's dead'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ah that smells good Serenity" Joey hovered over the pot Serenity was currently cooking at

"Haha that's my old brother, where have you been?" Serenity giggled as her brother hovered around her he couldn't wait to get feed

"I've been on vacation, but I'm back to stay, now is it done yet?" Joey whined as he took his place at the table

"It's almost done, just a few more minutes, Joey be patient, good things come to those that wait"

"Is that from your book?" Joey grumbled not ready for a lecture

"No, mom use to tell me that all the time, she told me that I would find the right guy if I'm patient" Serenity placed the hot pot on the table,

"Well not with me around, no guy will have the courage to look at you" Joey greedily scooped out his fill

Before Serenity could sit down Joey was practically going for seconds, she just smiled that was her Joey, and hope he would never forget that.

Serenity was cut from her thoughts as there was a knock at the door, repeated with more banging.

"I'll get it" she informed her brother who was still stuffing his face

She put on her smile as she answered the door, but she wasn't expecting the person that was really there, this could only mean trouble.

"J-Joey?"

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** PLEASE REVIEW, my other story Forever in the Night has only got 2 since I updated two days ago, so let this story be different.


	5. Bring on the Rain

ZeldaJewel: I'm slowly updating all my stories so please be patient if I haven't got to updating the story you like, they will get done, and yes there will be more Kaiba and Joey fights but give it some time.  
  
Joey: When are we not fighting?  
  
ZeldaJewel: That's the point you never stop fighting, I wish you guys would, for just a second.  
  
Seto: It is literally impossible to get a long with this flea bitten mongrel  
  
Joey: Watch it Moneybags, or you'll be kissing the ground in a matter of one second (Face go's red with anger)  
  
Seto: Ha you could barely reach my ankles let alone my face (waves Joey off)  
  
Joey: Why I outta...  
  
ZeldaJewel: See what I mean, you guys need to make up  
  
Joey: She's right you know  
  
ZeldaJewel: Of course I'm right, now say sorry  
  
Joey: Sorry Kaiba (Bowes respectively)  
  
ZeldaJewel: Now you Kaiba  
  
Seto: (grins evilly) I always knew that the Mutt would bow to his master in time  
  
Joey: WHY I OUTTA  
  
ZeldaJewel: It would take a more than a miracle  
  
Last Time:  
  
Before Serenity could sit down Joey was practically going for seconds, she just smiled that was her Joey, and hope he would never forget that.  
  
Serenity was cut from her thoughts as there was a knock at the door, repeated with more banging.  
  
"I'll get it" she informed her brother who was still stuffing his face  
  
She put on her smile as she answered the door, but she wasn't expecting the person that was really there, this could only mean trouble.  
  
"J-Joey?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Joey lazily came round the corner, food still stuffed within his face. At hearing his sisters call he decided to check on who would bother him during supper. However it was about to get a fist full of Joey's attitude.  
  
"Who's ther..." Joey stopped in mid sentence when he saw who was standing there  
  
"Who are you?" Joey growled he never liked people in suits they could only mean trouble.  
  
"I'm here to inform you Mr. Wheeler I presume, Mr.Kaiba told me to give you this message saying that it is urgent that you read it for your own benefit"  
  
"Kaiba? What right does that bastard have coming and disturbing other peoples meals"  
  
"All right Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba owns half of Domino and I suggest you give him the respect he deserves from you"  
  
"How much did he pay you to say that?" Joey questioned  
  
"Good day Mr. Wheeler" the man in the suit turned to leave, not looking back or answering Joey's question as stupid as it sounded.  
  
With a low growl Joey slammed the door shut as Serenity watched him in curiosity stomp passed her towards the kitchen, she timidly followed him.  
  
Joey ripped opened the letter fast, it was amazing that the letter didn't burn up in his hands at how mad he was. He carelessly took it from it package scanning over ever word.  
  
Mutt,  
  
You are to stay away from my fiancé at all cost, if you decide to go against my orders there are to be dire consequences that follow suit. Take this as a warning and a threat, you are to go no where near Mai. She has more to worry about then wasting her time with useless Mutt's that believe that the meaning of life is to chase his own tail.  
  
Take my warning seriously,  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey shook in anger, he ripped the letter in small pieces before throwing them over his shoulder. Serenity didn't know if she should ask what that letter said, but she had an idea that it was about Mai.  
  
"Uh..Joey?"  
  
"THAT BASTARD, THAT TWO TIMING SON OF A GUN, I'LL RING HIS STUCK UP NECK, WHY I SHOULD STOMP STRAIGHT DOWN THERE AND TEAR DOWN HIS DAMN DOOR" Joey shouted he started pacing back and forth.  
  
"J-Joey what did he say..." Serenity kept her distance  
  
"HE THINKS HE CAN KEPT MAI FROM THE REAL WORLD THEN HE'S SADLY MISTAKEN, SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO TALK TO ME AND ME TALK TO HER, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS"  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Joey instantly glared over at Serenity making her grasp her own mouth for her slip up.  
  
"Your NOT helping" He growled  
  
Serenity backed up moving out of the kitchen, maybe she should continue her reading privately in her bedroom before she got caught in the cross fire of her brothers anger. She then left Joey to his muttering, stomping and complaining.  
  
"HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, AND I'LL PROVE IT, LOOK OUT MAI BECAUSE HERE I COME"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Mai curled up in her bed, the covers close to her body, she shivered at the idea of even being here, why was she here? She should be careless and free again? A loner searching for adventure than here with scars for all her wrong decisions. What happened to the strong women she was?  
  
Not being able to find a comfortable spot in the bed she got up slipping her white silk house coat over her angelic form. Opening the glass doors of her balcony she stepped out into the night sky.  
  
The gentle wind felt comforting as it cooled the heat of her scars, closing her eyes she wished she could become one with the wind to fly away and never come back to this place to relieve the pain in another's life.  
  
"I wish" Mai whispered to the night  
  
From her balcony she looked like an angel her blonde hair dance upon her body as the moon paled her face bring out her sparkling eyes.  
  
The stars glowed down on her giving the finishing touch, it's amazing as to what hides the wounds of heartache, standing there she would seem like she was in a fairytale waiting for her hero to appear on his white horse to take her away. But why would she think like that, she loved Seto didn't she?  
  
She thought she knew, but ever since she excepted his proposal he was never the same, more demanding, more sinister, more evil. And the pain, was it worth the pain she had now, not just physical but emotional as well.  
  
Tears spilled through her glass eyes, down her cheek as the moon shimmered on the tear watching it fall down from her eyes. She looked to the sky once more, noticing the clouds starting to appear in the sky covering the stars and moon. Mai stood and faced the storm and the only thing that ran through her mind was...  
  
"Bring on the Rain"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Joey pounded the counters with his fists he never wanted to give Kaiba the pleasure of knowing he won, never, and he won't start now, he excepted every challenge Mai will be no different he would fight and he would win.  
  
Distant thunder startled him from his thoughts as he went to shut his balcony window, the wind had picked up suddenly as Joey was attracted to the storm. He stepped out watching the clouds build up.  
  
Whatever Kaiba want from him he would not give up, he will go down if it came to that, just like Romeo in one way or another he knew he was Joey Wheeler he never quit, NEVER.  
  
Lightening flashed before his eyes, honey brown eyes had a sense of determination in them with ever strike of lightening.  
  
"I get you out of there Mai"  
  
Droplets fell onto his pale skin, he looked back up almost daring nature to bring on whatever they through at him.  
  
Kaiba may have won the battle but he was determined to win the war and everything that would put Kaiba to shame, he will prove he's no dog and he could make it just as or more then Kaiba himself.  
  
"Bring on the Rain"  
  
The harsh drops of water increased their pressure hitting him hard on his flesh he flinched once or twice but he stood strong nothing would move him, Lightening struck again blinded the surroundings then followed the thundering.  
  
"Mai" a soft whisper escaped his lips  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai's hair fell limp as the rain hit her flesh, goosebumps appeared down her body, rain mixed with her tears hiding them from the world not willing to show them.  
  
Her house coat stuck to her like it was trying to choke the truth out of her, with the strike of lightening her fist hit the marble finish on the balcony railings letting out a scream of frustration. She glared to the sky cursing it, holding a look that she would fight for her life and fight for what she believed in.  
  
"Joey"  
  
She retreated to her bedroom once again, for a night of rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Fog settled over Domino that morning, dew drops few from the plants as the birds chirped in the background. Joey sat up in his bed, panting deeply, cold sweat poured down his face as he tried to catch his breath but couldn't. A nightmare had shook him from his sleep.  
  
He looked to his alarm clock which read 6:00am, with a groan he through off his covers rolling out of bed not even Serenity was up yet and usually she was to first one up. Joey stumbled to the kitchen pushing the coffee machine on before plopping down on the couch.  
  
Pushing the on button for the TV he was meet by a loud blast of noise, jumping about forty feet in the air Joey reached for the buttons again lowering the volume. After regaining his normal heart rate his mind wandered to his nightmare.  
  
(NIGHTMARE)  
  
He saw Mai...but she didn't look the same, scars were on her face as her tears mixed with blood, she slumped to the ground crying furiously as she held a lifeless body in her hands.  
  
Joey walked slowly up to her wanting to hold her and tell her it would be alright, but when he got close enough he saw that the lifeless body was actually himself. He looked around his surroundings seeing that he was in his apartment, his eyes then landed back on Mai.  
  
"J-Joey this wasn't s-suppose to h-happen, we w-were to live f-forever t- together, it's all my f-fault" Mai cried clutching the body of Joey.  
  
"Mai?" He whispered but she couldn't hear him.  
  
Mai then grabbed the knife that laid beside Joey stained with his blood, she watched the crimson liquid drip to the ground as she saw her appearance through the blood. With defeat Mai plundered it into her heart.  
  
(END OF NIGHTMARE)  
  
That's when Joey woke with a fright, he didn't understand why he would dream up being dead and then Mai committing suicide. But one thing bothered him as to what she had said, 'together forever'  
  
With a sigh he poured himself a cup of coffee before going back to the balcony he stood at just last night, he remembered the vow he made to go down fighting, today he was to go to Mai's and sweep her off her feet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Mai woke up screaming in her bed, images plagued her mind, a horrible nightmare one that could only make a person sick to their stomach. She looked at her clock to see that it was only 6:30am for sure Seto would already be at work leaving her alone again.  
  
Getting up out of bed she stretched her sore muscles before opening the glass windows, a nice spring breeze came through even though it was foggy out there were streams of golden sun the appeared through the clouds.  
  
Getting dressed quickly she went down to the dinning room to see her breakfast waiting for her, she gracefully sat down consuming her meal. But as she ate her nightmare reappeared to her.  
  
(NIGHTMARE)  
  
"LET ME GO" she screamed within Kaiba's hands, her struggles continued in vain as Kaiba tightened his hold on her  
  
"Your not getting away from me, your not going to run to that Mutt for help, your mine" he growled low  
  
"HE'S NOT A MUTT, HE'S MORE HUMAN THAN YOU" Mai screamed hitting her fists to Kaiba's chest. Kaiba instantly through her down snarling at her for her blunt statement.  
  
"FINE, GO TO HIM, BUT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ANYMORE" Kaiba yelled in anger  
  
"W-What do you m-mean?" Mai asked frightened at his statement, he would never let her go to Joey willfully.  
  
"He got on my nerves one to many times, so this time I dealt with him permanently" Kaiba smirked as Mai's eyes widened. She scurried from the ground and out the door not wanting to hear anymore of Kaiba's explanation, she knew now.  
  
"JOEY?" She screamed as she headed up the steps of his apartment, finding the door locked she pounded on it furiously.  
  
One time she actually succeeded in breaking it down, she rushed into the tiny apartment and then meet the sight of her best friend lying lifeless on the ground as his blood was spilled over him and was flowing on the ground.  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
(END OF NIGHTMARE)  
  
Mai shuddered at the thought, she never wanted to have another dream like that, sipping her coffee her breath steadied. She was all alone in the mansion and doubted that she would get peace of mind today and for always.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
ZeldaJewel: Well there you go another chapter, hope you like it  
  
Seto: HAHA Please Mutt you amuse me (Holding Joey just out of reach)  
  
Joey: (Desperately trying to hit Kaiba) Just wait I'll get you one day  
  
Seto: Will this day be before I die of old age?  
  
Joey: Grr 


	6. Tranquility

ZeldaJewel: I thought I better make this chapter not as angst, for certain reasons, oh and if this story seems sappy, sorry but that's why it's romance! Anyways, I plan to put Fake Identity 3 up as soon as I finish reposting Fake Identity, I already have the first chapter done   
  
Joey: ANOTHER STORY ON KAIBA AND MY SISTA?!!!  
  
ZeldaJewel: (rolls eyes) you should be use to it, plus Kaiba asked me to  
  
Joey: Where is he? I'll kill him (Murderous look)  
  
ZeldaJewel: Sorry Joey, short notice call from Kaiba Corp  
  
Joey: You mean Moneybags won't be here, ahh man who am I going to bug?  
  
ZeldaJewel: You mean who will bug you  
  
Joey: (Glares at ZeldaJewel)  
  
ZeldaJewel: Ahh don't worry I'm here, I'll bug you  
  
Joey: (Glares more at ZeldaJewel)  
  
ZeldaJewels: (Smiles innocently)  
  
Last Time  
  
One time she actually succeeded in breaking it down, she rushed into the tiny apartment and then meet the sight of her best friend lying lifeless on the ground as his blood was spilled over him and was flowing on the ground.  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
(END OF NIGHTMARE)  
  
Mai shuddered at the thought, she never wanted to have another dream like that, sipping her coffee her breath steadied. She was all alone in the mansion and doubted that she would get peace of mind today and for always.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tranquility  
  
Serenity lazily came out of her bedroom around 8:00am, it had become a routine now to wake up around this time, make breakfast for her and Joey, and just relax before she had to return to America. She yawned loudly walking down the hallway to the kitchen, but when she turned the corner she was met by a huge surprise.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing?" She asked amazed  
  
"Making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing? You know, I can cook, and I'm good at it" Joey grinned over his shoulder.  
  
"I just thought...that...well you would still be...you know sleeping" Serenity explained before cautiously taking a seat, making sure that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Nah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would make breakfast today, since you'll be leaving tomorrow" Joey concentrated on his creation of scrambled eggs and bacon, he heard Serenity sigh and he guessed that she didn't want to leave so soon.  
  
"Hey Ren, let's do something today" Joey continued, scooping out a dish for Serenity and a bucket for himself.  
  
"Like what?" Serenity gratefully took the plate of food from him, she watched Joey plopped down in his seat shoving the piles of food in his mouth.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we could just go for a relaxing walk in the park just spend our last day together" Joey offered through his food.  
  
"Yeah I would like that" Serenity picked up her glass of orange juice  
  
"GreatandthenwecancallMaitocomewithus" Joey quickly comment, but it was slow enough for Serenity to get before coughing up her juice.  
  
"Joey! I thought you said that it would just be us" Serenity whined  
  
"No I didn't, I said we'll spend sometime together I never said there won't be anyone else" Joey grinned  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"I know but Mai seems so...well...down lately, do you mind if we take her?"  
  
"No, I like Mai, she is my friend after all, it just caught me off guard" Serenity smiled  
  
"GREAT, LET'S GO" before Serenity could stop her brother he was out the door. She just shook her head before getting up from the table going towards the sink to clean off her plate.  
  
"3,2,1..." Serenity smiled to herself when she heard the apartment door open and close in a hurry, from the door way came heavy breathing. Serenity peered around the corner, and there Joey was leaning up against the door, holding it like trying to kept someone out.  
  
"Maybe I should get more on than just my underwear" Joey blushed making his way to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai smoothed out the sheets on her bed, every inch of her body ached, the scars burned and the bruises screamed with pain. The sun shined through the glass windows hitting Mai straight on.  
  
It was indeed going to be a beautiful day but how could she enjoy it when she was like this, trapped here with no way out?  
  
His harsh words stripped her of her pride and dignity, she was no longer that strong independent woman she use to be. Now she was broken, cut down, raped by words that held nothing but lies.  
  
Tears blurred her vision as she fell to the floor, silent cries escaped her mouth, she clutched her arms bringing them tightly to her, curling up into that protective ball. When would she stop crying? When will the tears disappear and never come back?  
  
"Ms?" a young maid knocked on her door  
  
"Y-Yes?" Mai's head was still buried in her knees, she tried to sound strong but she even knew that was impossible now.  
  
"There's a young man here to see you, he says it's urgent" Mai whipped her eyes, steadying herself off the ground. Mai knew it probably was one of Kaiba's business men here to inform her of his new ideas for the company.  
  
Walking slowly down the main stairwell she peered down at who was at the door. Suddenly she felt the urge to blink a dozen times, readjusting her vision she looked again and there was Joey waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He had a hot red muscle shirt on that would probably melt any girl...well at least her. His hair was still messy but hey that added to the style she was somewhat amazed more at that he was actually at her door.  
  
"Joey what are you doing here?" She asked cautiously  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to come with my sister and me to the park, just to get away, would you?" His eyes pleaded with everything he was worth.  
  
"For one thing it's 'my sister and I' and second I don't think that would be a good idea" Mai smiled weakly, she found herself suddenly in front of Joey.  
  
"Wha...Why?" Joey watched Mai turn away from him, that when realization hit.  
  
"Have you've been crying?" Joey asked watching Mai stop and tense up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
"Nothing, like I told you before it's stressful living here, now I have to much to do" Joey didn't believe her, he instantly ran up to her grabbing her arm causing her to cry out, Joey pulled away startled he didn't think he grabbed her that hard.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry" Joey apologized  
  
"You better leave" Mai stated clenching her teeth  
  
"Please Mai, come with us, will it kill you to feel free again to be among friends?" Mai looked straight at him, like he figure her secret. With a sigh Mai smiled towards him.  
  
"How can I turn you down" Joey instantly smiled.  
  
"Come on, were waiting outside"  
  
"I'll be right there" Mai waved him off, Joey went to wait for Mai with his sister.  
  
"Is she coming?" Serenity asked  
  
"Yup" Joey got silent, he knew what was going on, he use to do the same thing when his dad beat him.  
  
'I swear Kaiba, you lay one more hand on I'll..' Joey growled at his thoughts.  
  
Mai placed her shoes on, she had to admit she was excited to go. Turning to her butler she became stern.  
  
"I'm leaving with my friend for awhile please no phone calls" at that she left, the butler watched her leave before pressing a certain number on the phone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaiba here" Kaiba growled, he was interrupted during a very important meeting and as you could see he wasn't very thrilled.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I like to inform you that Ms. Valentine has stepped out for the day, with a young man"  
  
Kaiba snarled into the phone, "Who was this man?"  
  
"His name was I believe to be Joey Wheeler"  
  
"WHEELER?!"  
  
"Sir?" the butler asked  
  
"Why did you let her go?" he growled  
  
"Well...I...uh"  
  
"Consider yourself fired" Kaiba slammed down the phone, how dare she do this to him, didn't he give her enough warning last night? Well...  
  
Kaiba smirked wickedly, he would just have to make it more clearly to her tonight, and as for Wheeler...he need to get himself a shovel because he's in deep shit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The three of the laid on the dark grass finishing off the lunch Serenity had prepared before hand. It was quiet all around them with the exception of the birds singing and the occasional people that walked bye.  
  
"mmmm...this is so good Serenity" Joey smiled stuffing the last bit of food in his mouth. Serenity giggled before she turned to Mai.  
  
"You barely ate anything, is something wrong?" Joey looked towards Mai,  
  
"I'm just not hunger, I had a big breakfast" Mai explained, Joey smirked he had to admit Mai was a good liar.  
  
"Oh, ok then" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Serenity" the three turned there attention to the voice they heard, which in no surprise was Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea, what's up?" Serenity asked  
  
"Nothing, I saw you guys and I want to see what you guys were doing" Tea smiled  
  
"Oh were just finishing lunch"  
  
"That's good, hey Yugi and the rest are going to meet me at the swimming center, would you like to come?"  
  
"Not me" Joey stated  
  
"Well, I don't know Tea, I mean I was here with Joey"  
  
"Ahh come on Serenity"  
  
"Well" Serenity turned to Joey,  
  
"Go on Ren I don't mind" Joey smiled  
  
"Thanks Joey" she took Tea's hand before the two headed off, Tea suddenly looked over her shoulder at Joey winking before turning around again.  
  
Joey instantly blushed,  
  
"So wha' ya want to do now?" Joey asked Mai  
  
"I don't care" Mai sighed  
  
"What now that's not the Mai I know, she would be the one who runs the show" Joey joked as Mai smiled weakly.  
  
"Come on, let's walk and talk" Joey took Mai's hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Mai, please tell me what's wrong and don't say nothing because I know it's not nothing" Joey walked hand in hand with Mai, they held their shoes in the other hand taking in the coolness of the grass on their bare feet.  
  
"Joey why do you insist on prying into other peoples lives?" Mai asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Why won't you just tell? I think you need someone to talk to about your problems"  
  
"Not you" Mai snapped before taking her hand away from Joey's  
  
"It's Kaiba right? He's not treating you good" Joey quietly continued.  
  
"Wha...no..I..didn't" Mai nervously stuttered  
  
"It's ok Mai, I know"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I acted the same way you are when my father beat me"  
  
"Your father beat you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was along time ago but I had to trust in someone and that was Yugi, now you need someone to talk to"  
  
"Oh Joey, I feel so scared so alone, he's always there, putting me down" Mai cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh he won't hurt you for very long, I'll make sure of it"  
  
"No listen here, you can't tell anyone, not even Seto, please promise me you will keep my secret"  
  
"Mai.."  
  
"Please" Mai pleaded  
  
"Ok, but believe me if it gets out of hand I'm not responsible for killing him" Mai laughed at Joey, she loved the way he would make anything seem like a joke.  
  
"Hey you know what? We should rent one of those two seat bikes and go biking" Joey offered, Mai just smiled at him.  
  
"Okay"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kaiba slammed open the door of Kaiba mansion he decided to come back home early, he was totally pissed at the thought of Mai running out on him, on HIM, the great Seto Kaiba no one does that and gets away with it no one.  
  
"Wheeler, mark my words, you'll be at my feet like the dog you real are" Kaiba sneered,  
  
He would wait until Wheeler was all alone and then, he will strike  
  
"Hahaha"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Joey slow down" Mai squealed as Joey went full speed down a steep, her hands held tightly around Joey's waist.  
  
"Haha Mai hold on" Joey laughed, and he didn't mind her holding on tighter to him he was actually having a good time, but was Mai.  
  
Mai shut her eyes not wanting to know the outcome of their trip.  
  
"Mai open your eyes" she slowly opened them to see that Joey was not using any hands.  
  
"JOSEPH WHEELER, PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE STEERING WHEEL" Mai screamed into Joey's ear, instantly he took control of the bike making a fast stop in the middle of the hill.  
  
"Joeyyyyyy" Mai and Joey both went crashing to the ground, unfortunately Mai landed on top of Joey. Poor Joey he had the wind knock out of him.  
  
"Mai...get off me" he said from underneath her.  
  
"Serves you right for not listening to a lady" Mai huffed getting off Joey, she stretched out her to him giving him a help up.  
  
"Well when I see a lady I'll listen to her" Mai helped him up before pinching him.  
  
"Joseph sometimes I don't know why I even try" she smiled  
  
"We should head back, it's almost dinner" Joey smiled as Mai frowned I guess the fun and games couldn't last, not for her at least.  
  
The two spend their walk home in silence, but each knew what was going through the others mind. Seeing Kaiba Mansion coming into view, Joey took Mai's hand keeping a firm hold on it.  
  
"Don't worry Mai, I won't let anything happen to you"  
  
"Joey you shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Mai stated.  
  
"Mai I promise you won't be like this for long, let me walk you to the door, just to make sure your going to be ok"  
  
"Mai shook her head in agreement, Joey followed Mai up the walk waiting for her to open the door.  
  
"Joey maybe you should go home, this isn't my house to let you in" Mai whined  
  
"Don't worry I can handle Kaiba"  
  
"It's not that, it's the fact that...well...never mind" Mai enter as Joey followed.  
  
"Alright Joey you know I'm safe, I'm going to my room so I'll be ok" Mai smiled  
  
"I'll watch you go up the stairs"  
  
Mai turned walking up the stairs, she smiled back at him before going the rest of the way up. Joey kept an eye on her, he really would just like to take her away from this place and to have her live with him, but he didn't know if that would be proper, I mean Mai had to like Kaiba to agree with marrying him. Thinking that Mai would be alright, he turned around to leave, he didn't have time to open the door when suddenly he was thrown back into the solid wall, looking up into blazing blue eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
ZeldaJewel: Did you guys like it, please review  
  
Joey: Man things were going so well why did you have to put that last part  
  
ZeldaJewel: Because I want to bug you  
  
Joey: Cut it out (clenches fists) 


	7. Serene Serenity

Now that I finally got around to updating this story you reviews can stop tormenting me!!!!I even got personal responses from my e-mail. This time I decided to leave Joey/Mai for awhile and go to another one of my favorite couples, one that's not so popular but I think it's cute

I've actually been spending sometime going over Forever in the Night, but now I'm here and ready to update and I have to say...for me...I got a lot of reviews 17 in total...okay you quit laughing, that's lot's for me I now a few of you get at least 20 in one chapter (looks over at Kikoken)

Anyways I hope you guys will like this chapter, some think that this story is going a little to fast...well at first I only wanted it to be a SHORT story but now that I think about it I could make it longer so there's a lot of different conflicts to come and in different ways too like internal, definitely external.

Now to my Reviewers:

**_LishaChan:_** You'll just have to read and see what happens to poor Joey (Sticks out tongue)

**_KaibaGurl:_** Calm down I updated...man I didn't forget about this story

_**M-Valentine**_

**_Kikoken:_** Hey you summed up this whole chapter in one sentence

_**Angel-Belle**_

_**Luthien-Anwaman**_

**_Darkhope:_** Thank you for the compliment...oh and about Joey kicking Kaiba's butt...I can only do so much without stretching the truth...don't worry you'll see in this chapter Joey rather fight fire with water.

_**NanoMecka**_

**_Mara:_** You'll have to work on that matrix thing haha, don't worry I'm adding as fast as I can, you know I have to actually think on how I should write it in, thanks for the review.

**_Ramen II:_** Yeah the poor butler but Kaiba not exactly the one to care...I'm glad you liked that bucket comment it's amazing how many people crack up with that. I thought that bicycle thing would be cute just so that we have a change from depressed can't be depressed all the time.

_**MangaAnime=huge fan**_

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** I'm sorry I like cliffhangers they keep the readers guessing, I'm glad to hear you love my stories and I personal think those two (My Way, Forever in the Night) are my favorites also.

_**Joey's Lover**_

_**Sweet Angel**_

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** You know your my sister...we see each other ever bloody day you don't have to write me a review but thanks for the comment, what's wrong with your mouth though, is it broken?

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Ok man your scary, your name matches you perfectly, but you got it, the calm before the storm

_**hghfhdh**_

Thanks for all the reviews

**Last time:**

"Don't worry I can handle Kaiba"

"It's not that, it's the fact that...well...never mind" Mai enter as Joey followed.

"Alright Joey you know I'm safe, I'm going to my room so I'll be ok" Mai smiled

"I'll watch you go up the stairs"

Mai turned walking up the stairs, she smiled back at him before going the rest of the way up. Joey kept an eye on her, he really would just like to take her away from this place and to have her live with him, but he didn't know if that would be proper, I mean Mai had to like Kaiba to agree with marrying him. Thinking that Mai would be alright, he turned around to leave, he didn't have time to open the door when suddenly he was thrown back into the solid wall, looking up into blazing blue eyes.

_**Serene Serenity**_

The pool was absolutely packed this one saturday, I mean there must have been hundreds of people there, lucky it was one of the largest swimming pools in Japan; they had currently re-constructed the pool area make bigger slides, bigger wave and a small food court right in the pool perimeter.

Serenity stood there in aw it was wonderful, this was the first time she saw a pool this large since her surgery, of course Joey told her about it and that the slides were the best thing, but she never imagined it to be this large.

"Hey, Serenity stop staring and come in with us" Tea yelled from the water as the gang consisting of Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou surrounded her in the shallow end waiting for Serenity to join them.

"If you can't swim Serenity, then I would happily teach you" Duke offered his self-esteem working over time.

"No I will do it, he'll probably leave you to drown" Tristan protested glaring over at Duke, the look in his eyes told the smart person to back down but Duke was one of a kind.

"Oh yeah? Well she'll probably cry for help with your teaching lessons" Duke counter both glaring nose to nose fist ready to strike if the other got out of line.

A small giggle escaped Serenity lips as she watched to two of them fight over her, earning her the attention of both Duke and Tristan. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou both sweat dropped watching their two friends fight over Serenity like the last piece and the cake.

"Sorry you guys" Serenity laughed covering her hand over her mouth, "I know how to swim I just never seen a swimming pool this large before" She mused watching their faces go red with embarrassment.

"Smooth guys" Tea laughed as she swam out a little more until the water hit just to her hips. Yugi and Ryou soon followed out of course the water came to Yugi's torso instead.

"Come on let's have some real fun" Duke scanned the area his eyes landing on a discarded ball; but Tristan had also spotted the ball

Serenity smiled as she couldn't help smirk at how both Duke and Tristan tried to run through the water to beat each other to the ball, it was quite funny, how they wattled as fast as they could.

A guilty feeling suddenly came over Serenity, she felt bad about having to leave her brother alone, when he probably wanted to come with them, but she wasn't stupid or born yesterday; she knew that he wanted to spend time with Mai just that look in his eyes tell her a cute tale.

_'It's would be like a forbidden romance, a Romeo and Juliet setting only see each other when they could'_ Serenity smiled at how cute that would be then imagined Joey in a pair of tights climbing up a rose cover latter.

_'Oh Serenity your going to have nightmares now for a month'_

But still she knew that her brother had a crush on Mai and the horrible thing was, was that she wasn't his and never will be his and she felt bad for her brother no matter how much he denied it the fact was that she was Seto Kaiba's and no one mess with that fact.

"Serenity come on" Yugi smiled waving his friend over to them,

"I'm coming" Serenity called back before swimming over to the group.

"Finally we thought you were never going to come and join us" Tea smiled

"I GOT IT!" Tristan cried victoriously as he held the ball over his head as Duke grumbled,

"That's great" Ryou said in his british accent (A/N: Got to love the accent)

The gang spread themselves into a circle waiting for Duke to through to one of them, Tristan walked over way to proud of himself, as he through the ball towards Tea.

"Got it" Tea laughed as she through to Yugi.

{{What, may I ask are you doing?}}Yami asked through their mind link

{It's call catch}Yugi replied to the spirit

{{Catch? Catch what?}}Yami sounded confused

{Haha the ball Yami, we through the ball to different people around the circle, like this watch}Yugi gently through the ball to Ryou as he sort of fumbled it but caught it in the end.

{See?}

{{Oh so that's catch, I recall doing the same thing in Egypt}}

Yugi rolled his eyes, there were still many things that he needed to teach his Yami about, one thing is definitely the electrical area, right now Yugi won't let Yami around anything that comes with a cord, batter or anything that is hazards to his own life let alone Yami's.

Ryou looked around the circle, not sure how to through it at, _'I could through it to Tristan, but then again he's not paying attention to me, he's just glaring at Duke, so those two are out...'_

**[[JUST HURRY UP AND THROW THE DAMN BALL]]**

Ryou jumped at the dark voice, Bakura always finding a way to scare the living day lights out of him, one day he'll pull a prank on Bakura and then he would just laugh like he was doing right now.

Ryou then through the ball over to Serenity and she gracefully caught it between her hands, she giggled before throwing it back at Ryou.

_'Well that was unexpected'_ Ryou thought, he felt the heat running to his cheeks, for quite a while now he had a crush on Serenity but being Ryou never told her about it. Ryou tossed the ball back to Duke how through it harshly beside him to Tristan.

Admitting a low growl Tristan ignored Duke,

"HEY YUGI THIS IS COMING TO YOU" Tristan shouted Yugi's way before forcefully throwing it to Yugi.

But being the shortly he was it went passed his head towards Serenity how stood just next to Yugi.

"I got it" She stated backing up to make sure she would grab it, but not before she toppled over poor Ryou how was next to her, making both of them tumble into the water as the ball floated bye them.

Serenity was the first to come to the surface before Ryou how followed shortly after, both shocked at their mishap.

"I am soo sorry Ryou, I didn't even see you" Serenity apologies

Going red Ryou sheepishly replied to her, "That's ok, i-it's was...uhh...refreshing, I'm a good sport"

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at Ryou's accent making him go ten times more red then he started with and for a pale boy it was very noticeable.

"Where's the ball?"Tea asked looking around the area.

"Oh sorry about that, I think it floated away somewhere" Serenity turned to Tea

"That's ok, how about we go on the monster slid" Tristan offered pointing to the tall slid at the far corner.

"I-I don't know T-Tristan it a bit h-high" Yugi stuttered, if one thing scared him it was heights.

"Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine" Tea reassured him before pulling him towards to ride.

At the top, Tea was handed a floatation rafted along with Tristan and Ryou, "Hey you guys, we don't have one" Duke complained.

"Haha Duke, we go in pairs down the slide one rafted for two people" Tea explained.

"So who's going first?" Tristan asked looking around, he was going to make sure that he went with Serenity this time.

"It's a looonnnggg way down" Yugi stared over the rail, seeing the small dots of people swimming bye.

"Don't worry Yugi you can come with me" Tea took his hand, Yugi didn't make any move to stop her as he climbed into the front of the rafted waiting for her to get in. Climbing in after Yugi, she he hands around his waist receiving a small blush from Yugi.

"Now just hold onto the sides ok?" Tea instructed

"O-Ok" Yugi weakly agreed.

"Here we go" Tea gave them a push to start as the soon disappeared down the slid, the gang couldn't help but laugh as they heard Yugi screaming for dear life as Tea's laugh was heard.

"TTTeeeaaa" Yugi shrieked as they turned another corner, landing with a soft splash into the water.

"See Yugi it wasn't so bad...Yugi?...you can open your eyes now" Tea tried to sound irritated but to see Yugi clutching to his poor heart was enough to melt her.

"Sorry about that Yugi" she apologies

"For what? That was GREAT" Yugi smiled.

Tristan gave a sly smile as he quickly made his way over to Serenity, she was next in line for the slide and he wanted to be her partner.

"Come with me Serenity" Tristan pointed to himself, Serenity was about to take his hand when Duke pushed bye Tristan

"No Serenity come with me" Duke smirked winking at her, she blushed but that was interrupted when Tristan shoved Duke out of the way.

**"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A RAFT"** Tristan yelled

**"SO I'LL JUST BORROW YOUR'S"** Duke yelled back pushing Tristan back before facing Serenity, Tristan tried to keep balance but failed as he went backwards into the slid but if he was to go then Duke would go.

Trying his last attempt to stay up Tristan instantly grabbed for anything to pull himself up, grabbing a fist full of Dukes swimming trunks he tried to pull himself up, unfortunately both the boys went crashing into the slid before going backwards down it.

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULLLLT"** Serenity heard Duke yell at Tristan,

She watched over the railing as both boys came out of the slid trying to kill one another, a little giggle escaped her lips once again before the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

Turning her head around she saw Ryou standing there, eyes to the ground kicking his one foot like a bashful child, he face completely red.

"W-Will you g-go with m-me?" he asked timidly, earning a smile from Serenity

"I would love to" she relied seeing Ryou perk up.

He held the raft in place on the slide as Serenity climbed into the front holding onto the slides. With a in take of air Ryou go into the raft and slowly pushed off.

Both went tumbling down the slid making sharp turns that would result in them sliding across the sides.

"Weeeee...this is so fun" Serenity screamed in excitement "No wonder this is a Joey's favorite ride...how are you back there"

Unfortunately Ryou was sacred out of his mind, he clutched the side for everything that he was worth.

"I-I'm O-Ok" he lied as Serenity continued to scream down the slide.

_'I'm going to die'_ Ryou saw the end of the ride coming and he was not looking forward to the splash, somehow it would always end up in his nose. In a flash of light Ryou locked himself in his soul room as Bakura was forced to take over. Blinking a few times he looked around confused.

"What the..." before Bakura could finish his sentence both him and Serenity plundered into the water.

**[[RYOU!]]**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY HOUSE DOG?" **Kaiba gritted his teeth as his grip tightened on Joey's arm releasing a painful hiss from Joey.

"**ANSWER ME"** Kaiba yelled jerking Joey,

Using his all the force he had, Joey pushed Kaiba away from him glaring murderously at his all time enemy.

**"I don't have to answer to anyone...especially ya Kaiba" **Joey growled back, all his anger was once again building up, Kaiba had taken everything away from Mai and keeps a tag on her like she was a possession something that made Joey pissed off.

"I believe this is my home and you have no right to be in here without my permission dog, I suggest you leave last time I check this is called breaking and entering" Kaiba smirked down at Joey, who was up against the wall trying to steady himself from Kaiba's harsh shove.

"And last time I checked ya were a complete and utter loser in my book" Joey burst back speaking from between his teeth.

"Ha...it's a good thing that your opinion doesn't matter in this world" Kaiba laughed receiving a snarl from Joey.

"Please Mutt...you are very amusing but that still doesn't explain the fact that you came here, **ran off with MY fiancé for your own amusement, she is mine and no one is to go near her and that definitely includes flee biten mongrels such as yourself" **Kaiba seethed once again shoving Joey back against the hard wall, before glaring into blue and brown eyes.

"At least I know dat ya shouldn't abuse da person ya are suppose to be in love with and then turn around and tell her that she can't even have friends to support her" Joey shot back, he was sure he would be seeing a flying fist coming his way, he readied himself closing his eyes getting ready for the punch. But when it never came he slowly opened one eye to see that stuck-up bastard smirking like some lunatic.

"Love?" Kaiba mused

At the tone of Kaiba's voice it made Joey very confused, 'Didn't he hear me...I'm sure I said love'

"Yeah love" Joey grunted

"Ha...love that's a good one Inu" Joey was sure that a tension vein was popping out from his head and steam was coming from his ears.

**"If you think that I am marrying her because I love her, then your mistaken" **Kaiba gritted his teeth he didn't know why he was explaining himself to this second rate duelist in the first place**." I'm doing this for Mokuba...I'll explain it so you can understand, you see Mokuba was against taking over Kaiba Corp. so being the loving brother I was took Mai as my 'love interest' to make sure that I will have offspring to take over the company" **

Joey's eyes naturally started to twitch uncontrollably,

_'THAT BLOODY BASTARD...USING MAI FOR HIS OWN SICK AMUSEMENT...OH BY TIME I GET THROUGH WITH HIM HE'LL BE UNABLE TO EVEN THINK OF HAVING KIDS'_

Before anyone knew what was happening, especially Joey...Kaiba was tackled to the ground as the blonde Mutt started to through any type of hit towards the arrogant CEO. Joey was blind with rage as he straddled Kaiba, his fists aiming at Kaiba's face.

**"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME"** Kaiba yelled bucking Joey off him,

Joey stumbled to his feet, ready to go for another run at him, there was no way that he would let Kaiba get away with using Mai...not while he was around. He went flying towards the already standing billionaire.

"Joey?" Mai came around the corner, confused with all the noise, until she saw both Kaiba and Joey in a heated battle.

'Seto? isn't he suppose to be at work still'

She watched as Joey ran towards Kaiba with full speed not even paying attention to the fist coming towards him.

"JOEY!" Mai cried, as Joey went stumbling back, blood fell from his split lip and nose. He grabbed for the wall once again to catch himself from falling.

Mai ran down the tall stairs to Joey's aid before Kaiba could do anymore damage. Kaiba now stood over Joey laughing at how pathetic he looked as blood ran down his chin from his bloody nose.

"SETO PLEASE STOP!" Mai cried as she latched herself onto Kaiba's arm pleading him to stand down and not to hurt him anymore. Kaiba through her aside before slapping her across the face for her outburst.

**"YOU DARE DEFEND THIS WASTE OF AIR!"** Kaiba yelled then turned his attention make to Joey seeing him glare dagger's at him for his abuse.

"Ha Mutt you look so pathetic why don't you go back to your little friends" Kaiba waved him off like a bug.

"Kaiba what your doing is illegal, and could get charged for it" Joey pointed accusingly to Kaiba how just smirked instead.

**"I am above the law, everyone fears me and that is the way it will always be. They don't care what I do or how I do it and no scum like you will change that fact"** Kaiba smiled turning away, his back now facing Joey. **"Now my body guards will see you out"**

Joey growled before his arms were snatched by two body guards; dragging him to the exist.

**"Oh and Mutt...next time heed my warning"** A wicked smile was thrown over his shoulder towards Joey.

The gang walked down town Domino, showing Serenity of all the different types of buildings and shops. If this was to be Serenity's last day in Japan she was going to make the best of it.

"Hey Serenity look at the flowers" Tea smiled as Serenity came up to her, she was taken away by the various different types of flowers and all the different colors that went with them.

"My favorite is the lilies" Tea informed Serenity more going towards Yugi who stood beside her also looking over the flowers and faint blush on his cheeks.

"They are beautiful...but I have to say that light pick rose over there is my favorite" Serenity smiled pointing to it between the different color roses.

"Hey Serenity I could buy you a dozen of those color roses" Tristan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yeah well I could buy you two dozen roses of that color" Duke smirked over to Tristan before sticking out his tongue.

"Hehe you guys are so funny" Serenity laughed

"Come on you guys, were going to go to the park again" Yugi waved as the rest followed Tea and Yugi. Both Tristan and Duke held onto one of Serenity's hands making their way over to the other two.

Ryou followed behind them but then suddenly stopped at the flower shop looking at the rose Serenity was pointing to, he stared at it thoughtfully.

"Look Yugi the swings" Tea grabbed Yugi's hand pulling him over to the swings,

Yugi blushed as Tea sat at a swing, he began to push her gently getting her going. Yeah as you can imagine Yugi has a huge crush on Tea but like Ryou he is just to shy to tell about it.

Tristan and Duke released Serenity as the ran towards the swings,

"Serenity sit here I'll push you" Duke yelled glaring at Tristan

"No Serenity over here I can push faster and higher"

Serenity smiled before she noticed one was missing, "Where's Ryou?" she asked

"Huh?...I don't know" Duke blinked

Looking around the park, Serenity spotted a all to familiar clump of white hair. There Ryou was sitting near the small pond carelessly through rocks in it. A warm smile spread across Serenity's face as she walked over to where Ryou was sitting.

"Hey what about the swing?" Tristan asked

"You probably scared her away" Duke said irritated as he slumped into the swing.

"No it was you!" Tristan gritted his teeth

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

**"No you"**

**"No you"**

**"NO YOU!"**

"Hey there Ryou, do you mind if I take a seat next to you?" Serenity smiled, Ryou jumped from his position before a deep red spread across his pale cheeks

"Yeah go ahead" he murmured looking down.

"Thank you, why are you just sitting here?" She asked

"I like to think of different things on my mind, the atmosphere around here is really relaxing and I don't get much of that anymore"

"I have to agree with that, me and Joey use to go to the beach and just have fun away from the arguing parents and such we never heard the end of their yelling so we went to the beach to get away" Serenity's smiled turned to a frown as she thought of that time her parents never got along.

"My mother died a few days after giving birth to me, I grew up with my father, but by the time I was old enough to be on my own he left back to Egypt to study the artifacts there, I never saw him...sure he sent me gifts back but he never really was there. His last gift he sent was this ring" Ryou pointed to the millennium ring around his neck.

"Oh I see, we both never really had a family...umm Ryou?" Serenity asked a little shy

"Yeah" Ryou looked over to her

"Why did you release Bakura when we were on the slide?" Ryou looked down and blushed, he didn't even know that Serenity knew about Bakura...Joey must have told her.

"I hate getting water up my nose" Ryou explained

"HAHA me too" Serenity laughed as Ryou pouted.

Finally the laughter silenced as the watched the sun set over the small pond, suddenly Ryou dug around his swimming bag, blushing like mad but lucky the sky covered most of it up.

"H-Here" Ryou stuttered holding out a single pick rose to Serenity, his eyes faced the ground as he waited for Serenity to take it.

"Oh Ryou that was so sweet of you...is this the flower I was looking at earlier?" She smiled taking the flower

"Yeah, I thought you might like it" Ryou blush crimson red

"Thank you..." Serenity bent over a gently kissed Ryou on the cheek.

It was like cupid struck Ryou as he went into a daydream world.

"S-Serenity, I l-like you...a lot" Ryou blushed

Serenity smiled as she put a reassuring hand on Ryou's "So do I Ryou" Serenity whispered into his ear

"R-Really?"

"Would I lie?"

Ryou smiled out of all the guys that wanted Serenity he had got her,

"I-I know y-you live in America but if it's p-possible could you umm well...go on a date with me when you come back to Domino?"

"Ryou I would love to and don't worry, if I can I'll talk my mother into letting me stay a few more days" Serenity replied.

"Uhh...Serenity...umm...can I k-kiss you?" Ryou asked embarrassed, Serenity blinked before melting into his cute figure.

"Sure" She whispered as Ryou nervously moved closer to her, steadily he drew his lips over her as they both experience their first kiss.

Mai cowered in a corner when Kaiba's attention was drawn back to her, she didn't know what Kaiba was going to do to her but she was sure she wouldn't like it in at all and she prayed that it wouldn't last to long.

**"You didn't listen to me Mai, I told you to stay away from that Mutt and his friends..."**

"I wasn't near his friends" Mai blurted before wishing she never said anything

**"So you were with him alone?!"** Kaiba yelled getting more anger by the minute

**"It's seems like you forget your place so I'll just have to teach you once again" **Kaiba hissed before advancing upon her.

**ZeldaJewel:** What a long chapter, anyways yes one of my other favorite pairing are Ryou/Serenity so because I'm sure that Kaiba wouldn't be available to play the part I choose Ryou, I just think two innocent people are so cute together eh?

Anyways there you go please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Angel Tears

**ZeldaJewel:** I know...I know, I haven't updated this in a while, I've had other things on my mind...school for one, so the updates on anything will be slow.

I had also changed the way this story will end...but that's a secret so no tell you guys...yet Holds mouth shut

Wow I got 18 reviews and some e-mailed me their reviews which comes out to...thinks 25 REVIEWS!!!! You guys are the best Well enough about that let's actually get to some of reviews.

**_LishaChan: _**Yeah I thought that the Ryou/ Serenity pairing was cute...I actually read my first romance with Ryou and Serenity...that's why I don't mind them...my favorite is still Seto/Serenity but right now I don't think that's an option I least I can work it in.

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Well I will get into the Joey/Mai soon, it won't be long until they can't stand to be apart from one another

**_YkkGrl:_** You liked those jokes eh? Well I thought it would also be a hilarious picture when Ryou switched with Bakura and Joey in tights Snickers

**_Kikoken:_** Well I don't want to be responsible for you having a heart attack...but that's that made me feel special If you that fight between Kaiba and Joey just wait for what is to come it's totally bloody. Yup Mai's in trouble, and Kaiba has a sick and twisted mind but you already knew that.

_**Viciously Wicked:**_

**_Sweet Angel:_** Yup Joey always seems to get his butt kicked doesn't he?

**_Ramen II:_** I love your long reviews there the best to read...I'll have to see that Yugi/Tea picture I don't think I've ever seen it. Yeah Kaiba's evil I know, and I work on some really evil bad guy lines. Joey seems like the noble type know that I think of it and I'm glad I opened your eyes to Ryou/Serenity.

_**Tyyytytyty:**_

**_Stupid-Silence:_** Ok I'm updating!But thanks for reviewing and hopefully I hear from you again

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Joey will fight Kaiba again don't worry about that, but Kaiba hitting Mai can't guarantee that one. Watches Flame Swordswoman throw tomatoes at Seto while laughing her head off

_**JoeyWheelerPup:**_

_**Angel-Belle:**_

_Mangaanimehuge fan:_ Thank you for your comments they were very uplifting...You don't see Ryou and Serenity pairings a lot so I thought I better speak up for that one. Well in this chapter there will be more.

**_James:_** That's almost impossible to make Kaiba more of an ass!

_**Mai Wheeler:**_

_**KaibaGurl:**_

**_Serene Mermaid:_** I will obey your command...here's the update

Ok now that I got through that, I can get to the chapter, I would like to say though before that some of the reviews I got wanted their names not mentioned, so I'll thank them thru this sentence.

**Last Time:**

-

-

-

-

-

Mai cowered in a corner when Kaiba's attention was drawn back to her, she didn't know what

Kaiba was going to do to her but she was sure she wouldn't like it in at all and she prayed that it wouldn't last to long.

**"You didn't listen to me Mai, I told you to stay away from that Mutt and his friends..."**

**"I wasn't near his friends"** Mai blurted before wishing she never said anything

**"So you were with him alone?!"** Kaiba yelled getting more anger by the minute

**"It's seems like you forget your place so I'll just have to teach you once again" **Kaiba hissed before advancing upon her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Angel Tears**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_" He wasn't there...but he wasn't gone...he reached her heart, he lived within her, giving her the strength she never knew she had. Wrapping her in his strong and loving embrace...tears rolled down her pale cheeks, she had failed him and he paid for her mistakes..._

_**'This was what we were fighting for and we won'** he whispered, his words being planted deep within her soul, she had forgotten what effect his voice had on her._

_**'No I lost...I could never win, not against him...and now all I have are your memories' **she cried into his shoulder_

_'**That may be true but overall we have won, I live in your heart and as long as you remember me I will always be here to comfort and love you my way'**_

_She pressed deeper in his warm embrace, precious minutes would pass by until she awake and face the real world. He was right he was here now but then again he wasn't with her, she prayed that his memory will never fade away that she could stay forever in his arms._

_'**Don't leave me' **she whispered soundly, a peace consumed her now as she just laid against him._

_'**I never had...I made a vow to never let you go, never leave you alone, this is what I believe love is, in flesh or memory this is the way...My Way' **A tender kiss was placed onto her lips before he faded from her waking her into the real world._

_Thru the darkness of her bedroom was shattered with little of the golden sun shining a new day...the wind from her window echoed the unforgettable promise of her memories_

_My Way "_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity closed her novel, placing it down on the side table. She wiped away the few stray tears that ran down her soft cheeks. After 3 days she had finished a beautiful romance book 'My Way'. Joey always bugged her about getting to much into her books, but she couldn't help it; some novels just have a way of drawing their readers in.

Picking up her hot cup of herbal tea she sipping in elegantly while snuggling into the large sofa. Earlier she had made a call to her mom asking to stay just a few weeks longer. School didn't start for another month so it wasn't like she was going to miss anything.

To celebrate her stay she made plans with Ryou to have dinner with him at a restaurant that he says was one of the best in Domino...were he could afford to eat at these places was beyond her.

Getting up slowly, she stretched the tired muscles. A a second the thought of when Joey was to return flickered through her mind but soon vanished as she thought of what tonight would hold for her. Walking into her room she searched through her closet for her best outfit to go out with...in all honesty this was her first date ever...well with a guy she really liked.

Sure she went out with Tristan and Duke, but they were more like friends to her then crushes, they just try to hard for their own good; but Ryou, he was different, nobody actually knew the real him, no one cared enough and she noticed that. Don't think that she's going out with him because of pity...that's not it, he showed her what he was, who he was and she fell in love with him.

Pulling out a black dress twirled it around, this dress was perfect. Trying it on, the dress came to about her knees with a beautiful square collar. Grabbing a small diamond necklace she added the finishing touches to her master piece...except for her hair, now what to do with that?

She noted that time was drawing short when Ryou would pick her up. Serenity gathered her long auburn hair up, pinning certain areas up and to her amazement it didn't look half bad.

Suddenly a knock at the door drew Serenity from putting on her make-up as she went to answer it. A smile plastered on her face, getting nervous at the same time excepting that behind the door was her white knight.

Opening the door with a friendly smile her eyes fell upon the one that stood there and instantly her smile turned to a horror filled expression...

**"JOEY!?" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

She refused to make eye contact with him, although she could feel his icy glare on her. Mai shivered involuntarily at this; trying to hide from the enviable she stumbled back into the marble walls as a whimper of fear escaped her lips when she could go no further. A dark chuckle echoed around her, without even looking she could see that twisted smirk; the one that said there's no escape...no hope.

"Mai...Mai...Mai, what am I to do?" he cooed in his false concern as another whimper was released from Mai. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she stood there, eyes to the ground; feeling like she was put on a trial, that she was an exhibit in a museum.

Kaiba watched her every move like a predator to it's prey. Eyes wide with excitement, a smirk that would put the devious jackal to shame. His grin turned to a frown when not receiving a answer, angered, he stomped over in heated fury.

**"I asked you a question, ANSWER ME!" **he commanded harshly, roughly slamming both his hands against the wall that Mai stood against. Trapping her against him and his mercy.

"I-I...d-don't know" Mai stuttered, conscious of the fact that she was trapped,

**"You don't know? You should; if I recall, it was you who disobeyed me when I told you specifically not to associate yourself with third-rate dogs..."**

**"He is NOT a dog!" **Mai interrupted instantly regretting her outburst when a furious slap graced her pale cheek turning it red with an imprint of his hand.

**"You do not have the right to interrupt me..." **Kaiba yelled before getting interrupted again,

**"And who are you to tell me what my rights are?!"** Mai shouted equally back, her breath was deep and heavy as she waited for his response...one that she knew wouldn't be apologetic.

To Mai's amazement and horror, all he did was grin, a toothy grin that spelt trouble. A sadistic and wicked thought behind his famous smirk. His hand slowly stroked her silk hair gently almost kindly id it wasn't for the dangerous glint in his blue orbs. Everything was silent except for the intake and exhaling of their breaths.

A crystal blue tear fell from Mai's eyes, through their holders. It began it's journey down her now rosy red cheeks; but it was short lived as Kaiba leaned down lapping up the tears sparkle, leaving her cheeks bare once again. With a whimper of protest she tried to push him away from her.

His hand gripped her chin forcefully, cold hands that made Mai close her eyes inf right, she could feel his breath upon her face...than that dark chuckle again.

**"Looks like I have some fight still left in you...I'll have to fix that, no thanks to that Mutt" **his voice was low and cold.

At that point a spark embedded itself into Mai's heart. Finding the courage that she thought she lost a long time ago. Something told her to stand up for herself, make a final statement.

**"YOU BASTARD!"** she screamed, in an act of fury she kicked her foot towards the one place that would bring any man to his knees...and she didn't miss. Kaiba instantly reeled over in pain,...oh that's gotta hurt...

Seeing this as her opportunity; Mai made a quick dash. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she definitely had to get away now. Horror filled her eyes as she ran, leaving an agonized Kaiba behind.

"Sir...are you alright" called Kaiba's personal bodyguard as he rushed to his side, seeing if there was anything he could do to help him with.

Kaiba's hands rested on the thighs of his legs bent over in pain trying to steady himself. His breath was sharp gasps trying to take away from the pain. With a hiss of agony and anger he looked up into the direction Mai took off. Standing straight, he put on a calm but intimidating appearance.

**"FIND HER!...close all doors, lock all windows, no one gets in or out I want the security camera's on...NOW"** Kaiba gritted through his teeth, frustration was a key to his temper.

"Yes sir" the guard bowed

**"And when you find her...bring her to me" **with that, Kaiba walked away in the path Mai went down, he was also going to search for her. **"She better hope that you find her before I do" **Kaiba snarled leaving the guard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

**ZeldaJewel:** I know it's a short chapter, but now that I got a good feel of what is to come I should update sooner, but you have to remember it was suppose to be a short story, so I had to change and add a few things to make it longer.

I'll update Forever in the Night as soon as I can, I'm just working out the bugs

Please review and tell me what you think...I **_need_** it!


	9. No Escape

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Well another update...I have to put up a **_WARNING_** for all of you readers that this chapter will be very dark and angst, it will contain violence, and rape!!! So please caution yourselves...well that's why I rated it R so there!

Now to my Reviews :

**_KaibaGurl:_** Ahh...you do know that you reviewed twice don't you? Just checking, but they were very nice reviews and don't worry I have updated

**_Keyo-Red Angel of Hope:_** I have to agree with you in the lead pipe haha that would be funny to see that...and about the ending...well I have a bunch of different ways I could end this, but I lending more to the one. You'll just have to keep reading to see what that is.

**_Kikoken:_** I'm glad I got you excited about that part...Kaiba deserved it! although like you said she's in deep now. I saw your website and it's the best I've seen for Seto/Serenity...all of them...seriously it's the best. Man I love your muses but then again I'm sure everyone does...I think my favorite is VK don't ask me why I don't know I just like him Like always, thanks for reading

**_Chaos Inferno:_** I like your name now as well as stupid silence...thanks for the nice review and please review again.

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Your right I think in every story I read concerning Seto and Joey in the same fiction Kaiba has always managed to take away something from Joey, as you said his sister but this time it's the one he loves ( Acts all dramatic )

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Yup Mai gave Kaiba what he needed a long time ago and yes I put more Joey in here man you know I have to develop Mai's side of the story as well as Joey. Joey really hasn't changed only now he's fighting to get Mai.

**_NanoMecka:_** You'll just have to see for yourself what Serenity saw from Joey in this chapter...here you go.

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Thanks for the review and all your questions will be answered through this chapter.

Thank for those that reviewed me through Mediaminer but unfortunately they're having problems with their system so please would you review at instead. Also thanks for the ones that reviewed through my email you guys rock.

**Last Time:**

**"YOU BASTARD!"** she screamed, in an act of fury she kicked her foot towards the one place that would bring any man to his knees...and she didn't miss. Kaiba instantly reeled over in pain,...oh that's gotta hurt...

Seeing this as her opportunity; Mai made a quick dash. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she definitely had to get away now. Horror filled her eyes as she ran, leaving an agonized Kaiba behind.

"Sir...are you alright" called Kaiba's personal bodyguard as he rushed to his side, seeing if there was anything he could do to help him with.

Kaiba's hands rested on the thighs of his legs bent over in pain trying to steady himself. His breath was sharp gasps trying to take away from the pain. With a hiss of agony and anger he looked up into the direction Mai took off. Standing straight, he put on a calm but intimidating appearance.

**"FIND HER!...close all doors, lock all windows, no one gets in or out I want the security camera's on...NOW" **Kaiba gritted through his teeth, frustration was a key to his temper.

"Yes sir" the guard bowed

**"And when you find her...bring her to me" **with that, Kaiba walked away in the path Mai went down, he was also going to search for her. **"She better hope that you find her before I do" **Kaiba snarled leaving the guard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No Escape**_

**"JOEY?!"** Serenity shouted as she ran over to her brother that was hardly keeping himself up but the doorway. His one eye had a faint color of blue forming around as his lip had dry blood along with fresh with the gash running down the center. His hair was all matted and his forehead shone with cold sweat.

"Oh my, Joey what happened?!" Serenity questioned as she grabbed one of Joey's arms placing it around her neck for support. Joey hissed in pain at the action but either then that he stayed quiet he could tell his sister were he was...that would get him a lecture and he didn't want that...who would?

"I got into a fight...just drop it" Joey grumbled settling down on the couch.

"A fight? Joey you promised to stop that a long time ago" Serenity whined while she went to retrieve the first aid kit. Her brother had been the gang type since Serenity and his mother left, but he promised he changed...yet Serenity had a feeling Joey was some what lying.

"I know, I promise that it won't happen again, only if there's selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed, rich bastards involved" Joey seethed angrily, he was more or least angered at himself, he left her there with him and the enviable and he left like a coward he didn't even try and get back in. Pounding the side of the couch his anger was shown through his face and eyes.

"Your talking about Kaiba?...You were at Kaiba's again, do you know he could charge you for trespassing?" Serenity came back in the room with worry written on her face.

"Not if he's doing the thing that illegal" Joey growled,

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused,

"Never mind" Joey then realized his baby sister was all dressed up, which only added to his worries. Why was his baby sister dressed like a movie star?...Who's the creep he would have to kill now?

"Where are _YOU_ going?" Joey looked at her in suspicion as she froze for a second then began to clean his wounds quietly...too quietly.

"Serenity?" Joey warning before he would have to torture her the way he always did...tickling.

"I'm g-going on a date" Serenity stuttered,

**"A DATE! WITH WHO? DO I KNOW HIM? I'LL KILL HIM"** Joey yelled jumping from his spot instantly regretting it.

"Joey calm down...yes you know him, he's one of your friends..."

**"TRISTAN...I'LL KILL HIM"**

"NO...Joey it's not Tristan believe me it's not" Serenity went to Tristan defense before her brother broke his neck.

**"THEN WHO?"**

"R-Ryou..."

**"RYOU, WHY I OUGHT TA...YOU CAN'T, NO WAY. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED HE HAS A SINISTER YAMI!!"**

"Joey I know but Ryou promised that Bakura would stay out of the way..."

**"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND...RYOU CAN'T EVEN HOLD HIM BACK" **Joey forced himself to calm down for his sister sake "Ren if Bakura ever did anything to you then I wouldn't forgive myself for letting you go..."

**"YOU NEVER LET ME GO ANYWHERE"** Serenity shouted instantly shutting Joey up. He looked away from her at that point "Please Joey I love him, he loves me"

"How could ya know what love is at your age?" Joey asked quietly

"How could you?" Serenity through back at him

"It doesn't matter what I think..."

"Exactly, it never matters what you think unless it deals with me dating, I'm a big girl now Joey I can take risks too" Serenity had a pleading tone in her voice.

With a heavy sigh, Joey looked at her again, "I thought you made a decision not to fall in love?"

Serenity smiled, "It's never to late to change ones mind of who she loves or not"

Joey let those words sink in, maybe Serenity was right but was she talking about herself or Joey. another heavy sigh left Joey as he brang his sister into a warm hug,

"Have fun...but if Bakura hurts you or Ryou you need to give me permission to kill him"

"Of course" Serenity smiled into Joey's chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's security roamed all over the mansion, frantically looking for the run away, if they didn't not succeed they could risk losing their jobs and that was one thing they couldn't risk. Therefore they kept their mouths shout over many things.

Mai looked on in a dark corner, hoping that she wasn't spotted. In fact she was terrified of the fact that she could be found then brought to Kaiba.

_I could escape through the kitchen door_

She quickly made a dash for the Kitchen, avoiding anything she knew was no good. Making to the Kitchen she noticed that it was completely empty where as it was usually packed with chefs but where were they.

There was no time to think on these matters she needed to get away from this place, away from the torment, away from him, she just had to run. Going towards the side door, she planned to escape by means of that, but when on pulling on the door knob it was locked

"No...oh no...please" Mai cried she was locked in, she frantically tried it again but with no luck.

_**"Leaving so soon?"**_

Eyes widening, Mai just stared; shocked and confused, she knew who was behind her, of course he was there was no way to escape him...ever. She slowly turned around to met Seto Kaiba. He had that devilish smirk on his face as he lean against the counter, arms cross deadly combination for her.

Mai took a step or two back when she saw the look on Kaiba's face, "... w-what are you g-going to do to me?" Mai stuttered in forming the words, she didn't even want to say those words.

His smirk was twisted, and his words sounded just as twisted, "Who said I was going to do anything to you?" Mai somewhat calmed down at those words, but before she could fully calm he spoke again, "But...since you brought it up..." in simply five long

strides, Kaiba had made his way across the Kitchen, and stood directly in front of Mai, who took another two steps back.

"Since you keep bringing it up..," repeated Seto, narrowing his eyes, ".. you really should stop giving me ideas."

**"GET AWAY FROM ME"** Mai shouted pushing with all her strength against Kaiba.

From the shock of the outburst Kaiba stumbled back a bit giving Mai the opportunity to make a run for it.

She dashed out of the Kitchen quickly hitting the staircase...she could escape from her bedroom window. Quickly climbing the stairs her heartbeat was working over time. She ran down the long hallway until she reached her room.

Throwing the door open she was met with...

Him

"I'd give that a 3, at the very least, though I appalled you" smirked Kaiba as he grabbed onto Mai's wrist pulling her into the room.

"H-How did you?...W-What...I...you" Mai could find her words, how could he have done that?

Kaiba glared down at Mai for her lack of words, but then that twisted smirk reappeared. "You just keep getting better and better at trying to run away, don't you?" he leaned into her ear, making goosebumps appear on her pale flesh.

"What now, Mai?" he whispered, leaning down and smothering her neck in hot kisses

"Would you like a second chance? Should I let go so you can attempt to get away again? Not that you'll make it very far anyways" Tears fell from her eyes, he was right she couldn't escape him.

Kaiba roughly threw Mai back onto her bed, and moved quickly to straddle her so she wouldn't be able to move. Smirking, he leaned in to kiss her, Mai shivered beneath him, and he paid no attention to it; forcing Mai's lips open with his own.

Mai growled, if there was one thing she learn from Joey, never give up even if the odds are against you at that point she bit down, sharply, on Kaiba's tongue, he pulled away suddenly feeling the blood trickle in his mouth from where she bit him. Instantly Kaiba brought his hands up to backhand her.

"What was that? Fighting back against me? Forget it, there's no way you could win" he smirked, but his voice was to cheerful to be made at her for biting him, "You haven't done that in a long time..."

Mai's eyes went large at Kaiba's hands slid down along her arms, grabbing and pinning her wrists to her sides. Still smirking, Seto pushed himself closer, pressing his lips against Mai's throat. "You know how much I love it when you do.."

"Seto.. just.. stop.." Mai cried she was so afraid, he couldn't do this to her, not now not ever, she didn't do anything to deserve this.

Kaiba ignored her pleas as he continued his assault,

Kaiba let go of one of Mai's wrists, and his hand slid up under the thin short she wore; pressing against and starting to lightly rubbing Mai's abdomen, a cried of protest escaped Mai's lips , his hands worked over her scars from the last time. It only added more pain. He lifted his head up slightly - breath hot against Mai's neck and ear

"Seto.. stop it," Mai murmured, wincing again and trying to force Seto off of her, "please.. just don't.."

"Or what?!" he said haughtily, "what can you possibly do to me?"

"That's what I thought," Kaiba smirked, "you can't to a damn thing to me... you're too weak and too helpless to do anything... you're nothing but a pathetic tramp" he snickered cruelly "and I'll make you scream my name in pain and in pleasure..."

"I would never say your name in anything but disgust" Mai spat as she resumed her struggling,

The first blow struck Mai with a resounding smack across her face, and she cried out in pain as the second blow immediately followed. That's when she realized she was going to be left with two cheeks that were now alive with a stinging pain that seemed to radiate.

**_"Ahhh, stop it!"_** Mai cried out as she bucked under her tormentor, trying once again to throw him off, but Kaiba held on firmly and wouldn't budge. Mai felt his hand latch onto her hair and he pulled on it fiercely forcing her to gasp and stop her attempts at escape. Using one of his hands to pin her hair to the bed he began to mercilessly pound Mai with his other. Kaiba's fist flew into the air and slammed back into Mai's face with such intensity that she thought he would kill her. She choked on her cries of pain and her arms flew up to her face as she uselessly tried to protect herself from Kaiba's onslaught. His face seemed emotionless as his fists continued to fly down upon her, but the glint in his eyes told her no lie...he was enjoying himself... immensely.

Suddenly his assault stopped as Mai opened her eyes to once again look at a smirking Kaiba,

"Well...lets get started shall we?" Kaiba said slyly as he looked into Mai's eyes. Kaiba through his white trench coat to the floor beside them then he reached downward and tugged his black muscle shirt upwards and over his head exposing his finely tuned chest pulling the shirt completely off him,

Mai shout her eyes tightly, she didn't want to admit what was about to happen to her.

Suddenly Mai heard the familiar zipping sound of Kaiba removing his pants. _No!' _her mind screamed _oh please no! Don't let him do this to me! I don't want to, please! Can't anyone hear me?!'..._Mai felt a pair of hands grip her ankles and she lifted her head to look down at the foot of the bed and see Kaiba's amused face.

"Don't resist me _'dearest'_"Kaiba grinned darkly as he started to tug at her top that only created a frustration for him,

"P-please...I'll do anything...anything" Mai pleaded

"You should have thought of that before hanging around with that **dog**" Kaiba growled before successfully ripping Mai's shirt off starting on her pants.

"N-No...please...I'll be good, don't do this, I'm going to be your wife" Mai cried,

"I know you will be" Kaiba agreed emotionlessly, within throwing both her pants and underpants away at the same time, Kaiba looked at his work and what he was about to do.

"S-Stop"

"Hush...I'm on a schedule" for some reason that statement sickened Mai,

Kaiba suddenly had her pinned under him as he positioned himself over her. Mai let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt Kaiba plunge into her as a moan escaped his lips. Kaiba pulled himself out till only the tip of his length remained in her and drove back in again with a deadly force that shook the whole bed. Mai shrieked in an agonizing madness as the searing pain shot through her once more, she felt like she was being torn apart. Mai screamed in torment as Kaiba drove into her again and again, picking up his speed all to quickly as he slid in and out of her more easily by using her blood as a lubricant. His organ jabbed into Mai deeper and deeper with slapping thrusts and she cried in utter pain and frustration hearing Kaiba moan with pleasure. His groans soon filled the room as he dug his nails into her hips to aid in ramming into her harder, as he neared his climax he violently slammed into Maim at a frantic pace, her whole body pounded with each thrust Mai was forced to take rapid, ragged gasps after each pummel. Her whole body screamed in pain, she could barely breathe anymore and her head began to pound adding to her physical turmoil... it was all too unbearable.

_Someone help me...Joey!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ZeldaJewel:_** I wrote that? No way, that was evil, I'm not evil (Smirks wickedly) well it was rated R, don't get all bent out of shape.

Please review

_**Sneak Peak:**_

**"YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!" **Mai shouted back

**"WHY DO YOU LET HIM CONTROL YOU? HE HAS YOU CONFINED TO THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER...IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN HANDCUFF'S MAI, YOU HAVE A CHOICE, WHY DO YOU PICK HIM?" **Joey yelled, as Mai's anger flared

**"I DON'T LOVE YOU JOSEPH WHEELER...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Then there was dead silence,


	10. Purest of Pain

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Wow I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Many were great, I love hearing from you guys . Believe it or not that was not even half of the action about to come...there's so much hehehe. I'm also bring in a nice song called _Purest of Pain_...no it's not evil!

Now to my reviews:

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Ok I will, thanks for the review and I hope you review again

**_Kikoken:_** You really thinks it's the best chapter? _blushes_ thanks...I'm glad I gave you more motive now all you have to do is...**_UPDATE YOUR STORY_**...I'm biting my nails for yours!

**_KaibaGurl:_** Yeah he's mean (_glares over at Kaiba)_ but you got to love for either the villain or the hero no matter which one he plays he fits the character...if you write it right.

**_Angel-Belle:_** I know...oh so awful muwhahaha..._(chokes)_

**_Chaos Inferno:_** You'll just have to see if Kaiba dies a horrible death or not...will he pay for his crimes?...Does he ever?

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Yes Joey kill him! _(cheers Joey but then stops and thinks)..._once Joey recovers from trauma that is hehehe

**_Blader540:_** Thanks I'm glad you like my story, I'll keep it coming for you

**_Biglos07:_** Nice quote...I'll probably deal with Serenity and Ryou a little in this chapter

**_Mayako:_** It's wonderfully horrible...and don't worry about Kaiba phobia I have it too

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Well Mai is just as stubborn if not more stubborn then Joey so she tries to hide her feelings for him, but with this crisis now she feels broken and can't trust anyone anymore, so you'll have to find out if Mai really likes Joey

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Yes Kaiba actually raped Mai...it's sad but this all has a place of what is to happen

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Yes it was always R from the beginning and there will be lot's of JoeyxMai bits coming up just wait.

**_Galux Kitten:_** Poor Kaiba's ears! I'm glad your sister told you about this story and I hope you review again.

Ok last time:

_"S-Stop"_

_"Hush...I'm on a schedule" for some reason that statement sickened Mai,_

_Kaiba suddenly had her pinned under him as he positioned himself over her. Mai let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt Kaiba plunge into her as a moan escaped his lips. Kaiba pulled himself out till only the tip of his length remained in her and drove back in again with a deadly force that shook the whole bed. Mai shrieked in an agonizing madness as the searing pain shot through her once more, she felt like she was being torn apart. Mai screamed in torment as Kaiba drove into her again and again, picking up his speed all to quickly as he slid in and out of her more easily by using her blood as a lubricant. His organ jabbed into Mai deeper and deeper with slapping thrusts and she cried in utter pain and frustration hearing Kaiba moan with pleasure. His groans soon filled the room as he dug his nails into her hips to aid in ramming into her harder, as he neared his climax he violently slammed into Maim at a frantic pace, her whole body pounded with each thrust Mai was forced to take rapid, ragged gasps after each pummel. Her whole body screamed in pain, she could barely breathe anymore and her head began to pound adding to her physical turmoil... it was all too unbearable._

_Someone help me...Joey!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Purest of Pain**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Serenity? Is something wrong?" Ryou asked looking across from the restaurant table. Serenity seemed not to be with him through the whole night and it started to worry him. Was she not happy about tonight.

On her name being called Serenity shook the last image that haunted her mind as she focused her attention back on Ryou who looked seriously worried. She gave a smile smile indicating that everything was alright.

"I'm fine Ryou really, I'm just kind of worried about Joey" Serenity explained

"What about Joey? Is something wrong?" Ryou asked kindly

"I don't know...he's so secretive now even from me and he always shares things with me. I thinks it's because of Mai..." Serenity broke eye contact with Ryou as a frown replaced the smile on her face.

"Mai?...he's still in love with her isn't he?" Ryou smirked. Serenity gave a slight nod.

"Well maybe he just needs to do this for himself and for her" Ryou tried to explain, this caught Serenity's attention as her eyes once again met his.

"He said something tonight about Kaiba doing something illegal...what do you think that means, do you think it has something to do with Mai?" Serenity asked all to interested in finding out, hoping that Ryou had an answer.

"I don't know, but if it does then Joey being Joey will risk anything to help her, we have witnessed this before, what could be any different?" Ryou tried to make light out of the situation

_**'Tell her to get on with life and stop mobbing like some 2 year old'**_

_'Bakura! keep to yourself'_ Ryou scowled through his mental link

"I guess your right my brothers the best ever" Serenity smiled, she was sure that her brother could match no other, always caring and happy. "You know lately he's been acting like a regular Romeo, I've never seen him show so many emotions then this summer"

"Well Joey has many things we have yet to figure out" Ryou laughed making Serenity smile he had such a cute laugh.

Looking down at her plate of food she tried to hide the blush that was creeping on her already rosy cheeks.

_**'What the hell is she blushing for?'**_

At Bakura's interruption Ryou looked over at Serenity seeing her blush like mad, which only made the situation worse since Ryou was soon to follow with a red blush.

_**'Morons and their revolting emotions'**_

"Umm...Serenity?...w-would you l-like to d-dance with me?" Ryou asked embarrassed as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

Serenity smile broadened, "I would love to" she took Ryou's hand waiting for him to move her onto the dance floor.

Making their way up Ryou was mentally panicking, he had never really danced before but that would stop him...nothing could ruin this night for him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

A cool breeze blew through Mai's balcony window, surely autumn was on it's way. A still figure crouched beside the blood soaked bed. Mai's tears fell freely as she lifted the wooden jewelry box she kept all her valuables in.

Her pale finger tips brushed against all her poems and objects left by a life she mercilessly threw away. She glanced through all until she came to a familiar object that was given to her by a special person. She carefully lifted the card near her line of vision. There it was the Red Eyes Black Dragon that Joey had given her for her protection

_**FlashBack**_

_"Here" Mai looked at Joey then glanced to what he had in his hands, there was one of Joey's strongest duel monster cards, the one he won from Rex, she remembered that day, she remembered always trying to get back at Joey for beating her in their duel, but why was he giving this to her?_

_"Joey, this is your Red Eyes, you love this card" Mai pushed the card back towards him_

_"No Mai you keep it, when you feel afraid or if you feel alone just look at this card, it will show you that I'll always be with you and as long as you hold this card near to your heart then it will protect you because I'll near you to see that no harm comes to you."_

_Mai looked shocked at Joey's speech, when did he start talking like that? Her eyes softened she never knew Joey cared so much._

_"Thank you" Mai softly reach for the card, gently brushing her fingers against his, he made her feel safe and his words were true because as soon as she took the card she instantly felt better,_

_**End of Flashback**_

Mai examined the fine art of the card, also seeing the slight scratches that filled the card only proving that it had been used but still useful in that it was still good to use in duels.

She involuntarily hugged the card close to her, but then a sparkle turned her attention to her hand. There a ring dressed her ring finger of her left hand. Mai frowned even more, she slowly placed the card down to take the pure gold ring off her finger. When succeeding in taking it off she immediately felt a lost. She shivered again as she placed the ring in the palm of her left hand as she took the Red Eyes card in her right.

With a hiss of pain Mai stood, her knee were begging to let her weight fall to the ground but she pushed it aside as she went to her balcony.

Walking to the railings she looked over to see how far up she really was, when seeing she was a good 7 feet in the air she looked up to Domino city. The lights danced around it almost looked like the star were coming forth from the ground.

She looked down once again to her hands each holding the two items. She slowly opened her palms wider taking the objects by her fingers. She looked to the card then to the gold ring then back to the card. With a heavy sigh she had made her decision...

"I'm sorry Joey" Mai whispered hoarsely as she released the card from her fingers. The wind instantly caught the card as it flew from the mansion to the wind.

With that Mai placed the ring back on her left finger before turning around to go back into her room. What she didn't know was that the card had landed into the hands of a person. His somewhat blue eyes observed the card then looked to the mansion with extreme interest.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"MAI? MAI!"**

Weakly lifting her head from the pillow; Mai listened towards where the voice was coming from. She had sweat on her forehead as strands of her blonde hair stuck to her face. The horrible nights events flooded into her mind instantly receiving a splitting headache.

**"MAI?...MAI!"** turning towards her slightly open balcony she registered the voice she heard..._Joey?_

Slowly getting into a sitting position proved to be the most painful and torturous thing she could ever do. She carefully wrapped the thin white sheets around her broken form, making sure not to irate the scars that littered her body. The once white sheet was now covered in blood spots left by her _'lovely'_ fiancée. Mai shivered involuntary as her bare feet hit the cold tile of her floor. In fact her whole room proved to be cold, the colors were splashed with white making the place look so plain and lifeless except for the regular pools of blood that fell upon her floor from time to time.

**"MAI? ARE YA IN DERE?" **

With a painful sigh, Mai forced herself up from the bed. Trudging cautiously not to inflict anymore pain then what was already had been done. Opening the glass balcony doors, Mai was hit with a flash of sun light. Lately she believed that the sun mocked her for that it stood for happiness and she was not happy at all. Shielding her eyes from the light she looked from side to side.

"Joey?" she whispered hoarsely before the flash of a pebble came flying towards her. Mai rubbed her forehead with a moan of pain before looking down at the bottom of her balcony.

"Oh yous were up?...'bout time ya got up" Joey smiled before climbing up the side of the mansion in the east garden.

"What are you doing here?" Mai questioned firmly due to the pounding in her head,

"Mai I...**MAI WHAT HAPPEN TO YA?" **Joey yelled once seeing Mai's body covered in blood

She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see what had been done to her so he could inspect her. "I fine...I just had an accident"

**"AN ACCIDENT? MAI LOOK AT YOUR ROOM, IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WAS MURDERED HERE" **Joey shouted but as the noise lowered he heard Mai's chokes and sobs as her body shook.

"Someone did die in here Joey" Mai turned around to meet his eyes "I did"

"Mai what did he do?" Joey asked in sincerity

"It's doesn't matter" Mai wiped away her tears "What is it that you have come for?" She asked

Knowing that she wouldn't want the matter questioned Joey went back to his explanation even though he knew something was very wrong.

"Well I came ta see ya...and I realized something talkin' to ma sista last night and well..."

"What Joey?...you shouldn't be here" Mai said looking around fearfully that Kaiba may walk in. Joey's eyes focused to the ground before mumbling under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mai questioned not really knowing what the hell he said

"I SAID I LOVE YOU" Joey yelled, Mai's eyes went large at the outburst, shock was written all over her face.

She couldn't make sense as to why Joey would say something like that. Didn't he know that she was engaged. And if he did, did he know what those few words would do to her?

"Mai please let me explain...I loved you from the beginning of battle city onward, I love it when you are trying to be the tough girl and when your eyes disappear when you laugh, but I never told you until it was to late. Now all I see is a broken person standing beside me, but I can help...please Mai...I love you, we can be together"

Tears formed in the corner of Mai's eyes, he was breaking her; she wanted to so dearly hug him, hold him close and just tell him how she truly felt about him, but something was holding her back.

"...but I don't think it's impossible to be together...please Mai will you marry me?"

"W-What!" Mai asked in surprise, how could he ask her that? Here was her engagement ring on her finger how can he say that it's not to late.

"I mean that...you don't have to marry Kaiba, he's a jerk that will never appreciate you...but I will love you" Joey looked desperately in her eyes

"Like I haven't heard that before by many guys in the past" Mai sarcastically shrugged off,

Joey's shoulders fell, didn't she get it that he loved her more then anything, he looked to the ground again, "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean I don't know" Mai said all to quickly. With a sigh she slumped her shoulders like Joey in defeat. Joey moved closer to her looking down with sympathy.

"I fine...just leave" Mai turned her back once again form him

"No Mai, you can't stay here with him with that lunatic you just can't, you don't love him" he gently turned her to face him. Joey's eyes were pleading for her to agree as she was confused by the whole thing. with me..." her eyes met his with more confusion as she waited for him to continue "...He's not worth it..."

Joey lifted her left hand slowly as he began to take off what held her captive...her ring. Her body refused to do anything as she continued to watch. After being successful in taking of the ring he looked at her one more time before throwing it across the room making it clang against the tile.

**"JOEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Mai broke free from Joey's grip and ran over to where he through her ring.

**"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ONTO HIM? WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING TO BE A SLAVE TO THAT ENGAGEMENT RING?" **Joey snapped irated at her stubbornness

**"YOU DON'T KNOW...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW?"** Mai shouted back

**"KNOW WHAT MAI?"** Joey yelled

**"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE"**

"Alone?...Mai your never alone" Joey explained, Mai waved him off in anger

**"SAVE IT JOSEPH"** Joey's anger soon found it's way back

**"WHY DO YOU LET HIM CONTROL YOU? HE HAS YOU CONFINED TO THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER...IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN HANDCUFF'S MAI, YOU HAVE A CHOICE...WHY DO YOU PICK HIM?" **Joey yelled, Mai stood where she was anger flaring from her.

**"HOW DARE YOU COME OVER HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME THEN ASK ME TO MARRY YOU WHEN I'M ENGAGED THEN TELL ME IT'S EASY TO JUST WALK AWAY"**

**"MAI YOUR MAKING A BIG MISTAKE, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU ARE, EVEN YOU KNOW YOU ARE. THE PROOF IS LITTERED ON YOUR BODY**...Please Mai don't do this I love you please"

"Joey you don't understand were just to different form each other" Mai whispered

"No were not, we are human beings, we all have feels and thought we laugh, we cry, we hope, we hurt and we fear what else could there be that we need?"

Mai naturally hugged her body still trying to hide what Joey had already seen. She knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it to him...never. Mai struggled to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall, no one understood her...it's not easy to just leave...she had to stay, it was her duty to stay with her future husband. The thought suddenly made Mai shiver, if this is what he did to her now then what would he do when...

_**I'm sorry I didn't mean to call**_

_**but I couldn't fight it**_

_**I guess I was weak and couldn't even hide it**_

_**and so I surrender just to hear your voice**_

A soft hand cupped her chin gently make Mai look straight into those soft brown eyes. "I love you Mai...I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, just come with me and I'll show you the way your suppose to be treated"

_**I know how many times I said I'm gonna to live with out you**_

_**and maybe someone else is standing there beside you**_

_**but there's something baby that you need to know**_

_**that deep inside me I feel like I'm dying**_

_**I have to see you it's all that I'm asking.**_

Maybe she should go with him, his offer sounded so good...but she never wanted this. No she said that she would always be alone so why did she find promise in his eyes?

_**Vida, give me back my fantasies**_

_**the courage that I need to live**_

_**the air that I breathe**_

_**carino mio, my world becomes so empty**_

_**my day's are so cold and lonely**_

_**and each night I taste**_

**_the purest of pain_**.

"Empty promises" Mai muttered under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by Joey who let go of Mai's chin still keeping an eye on her.

"What?" Joey asked softly

**"THERE EMPTY PROMISES, THAT'S ALL THEY ARE. YOU JUST WANT ME TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME THEN THROUGH ME AROUND LIKE HE DOES...THERE EMPTY PROMISES**...and...I don't want anything to do with them or with you" Mai trembled as her tears were mixed with anger and heartache.

"No Mai that's not true, not all men take advantage of the ones they are suppose to love..."

**"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ABUSED...TO BE RAPED...TO BE CUT DOWN TO A HOLLOW SOUL WITH NO PURPOSE FROM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSE TO LOVE YOU AND CHERISH YOU!"** Mai screamed

"Yes I do" Joey whispered under his breath

**"YOU DO? WELL THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT'S NOT EASY TO RUN AWAY!...NOT FROM THE MONSTER HE HAS BECOME...HE'S CHANGED"**

**"NO HE HASN'T, FOR AS LONG AS I'VE KNOW KAIBA HE WAS COLD-HEARTED HE WILL NEVER APPRECIATE ANYONE BESIDES MOKUBA AND EVEN HE IS SCARED FOR THAT BASTARD...YOU CAN'T SAY HE'S EVER LOVED YOU...BUT MAI I DO...I LOVE YOU." **Joey was firm, he wanted her to see why wasn't she seeing?

Images flooded into Mai's mind, her childhood, alone and cold no one loved her, her parents never paid attention, she was a mistake to them. She thought on all that she lost and suddenly anger clouded her mind.

**"I DON'T LOVE YOU JOSEPH WHEELER...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"** Mai shouted at Joey

Then there was silence,

Joey's eyes grew distant letting her words sink in, it could have been just the moment butt he fire in her eyes was enough to tell him it wasn't. He knew he was to late why did he ever think he had a chance to be with her. With a heavy sigh Joey looked to the ground in shame.

"I understand now" he whispered not meeting her gaze "I'll always be there if you change your mind..."

**"I won't"** she said harshly, Joey shook his head again before starting to climb down the same way he came.

_**I wish I could tell you I'm feeling better every day**_

_**that it didn't hurt me when you walked away**_

_**but to tell you the truth I can't find my way**_

_**and deep inside me I feel like I'm dying**_

_**I have to see you it's all that I'm asking.**_

Mai watched him as his image slowly started to disappear. A small pinch of guilt washed over her but she waved it off as being what she need to do.

_**Vida, give me back my fantasies**_

_**the courage that I need to live**_

_**the air that I breathe**_

_**carino mio, my world becomes so empty**_

_**my day's are so cold and lonely**_

_**and each night I taste**_

_**the purest of pain.**_

"Please Joey...just don't come back...ever" she whispered to herself falling down upon her blood covered bed. Small sobs escaped as her body shook

_**Vida, give me back my fantasies**_

_**the courage that I need to live**_

_**the air that I breathe**_

_**carino mio, my world becomes so empty**_

_**my day's are so cold and lonely**_

_**and each night I taste**_

_**the purest of pain.**_

She slowly wiped her tears away. She guess she should join Kaiba for breakfast. She got up from her position before getting dressed in her causal cloths to cover the scars.

_**Vida, give me back my fantasies**_

_**the courage that I need to live**_

_**the air that I breathe**_

Walking down the mansion stairs she made her way to the dinning room, almost sacred of going in to face Kaiba again after what he did, but she had to...it was her duty to do this.

"I believe this is yours"

The voice startled her from her thoughts as she whipped to the side to see the owner of the voice...her eyes widened with fear at what he was holding...The Red Eyes Black Dragon card of Joey's.

She looked to the person that held the card in his hand and her heart increased as her fears returned.

_**Vida, give me back my fantasies**_

_**the courage that I need to live**_

_**the air that I breathe**_

_**carino mio, my world becomes so empty**_

_**my day's are so cold and lonely**_

_**and each night I taste**_

_**the purest of pain.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Another cliff, yeah I know your going to rip me apart but hey I love to hear the ranting

Please review


	11. Dieing Embers

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Holy cow so many reviews, I didn't expect a JoeyxMai fic to go this far! Wow but then again it is rare to have them. Let's see...21 REVIEWS HAHA I LOVE YOU GUYS

I'm so happy...let's see these reviews:

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Ok I'll update...don't have a heart attack. I don't need you dieing of excitement at just the beginning of the action! I love that song to, some way I had to include it and there is a few more songs to go. I like adding songs to portray what the character might be feeling at that time.

**_Kikoken: _**I sooo glad that you updated your story! I think your story is way better then mine in every way, shape, and form. **I'M DIEING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!. **But I decided to update this fic for you because you kept telling me to update so I will...just for you

**_Mayako:_** What kind of idea did this give you may I ask? hehe I love being an inspiration. Don't worry Kaiba scares everybody!

**_Chibi-Pepsi13:_** I know...but I love using cliffs to draw the reader in!

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Yeah I would find it a bit weird just to throw caution to the wind and run off with a guy after being betrayed by a man that suppose to love you. Mai is unsure whether Joey would do the same or not so she doubts her own feelings and rejects him to safe guard her own heart.

**_Angel-Belle:_** I know as evil as I could make him...for right know. But you want to see an evil Kaiba? Kikoken's Kaiba's can make the hair on the back of your neck stand on end!

**_Lina567: _**You should review more often I don't bite...hard. You actually liked when Kaiba raped Mai (Backs away unsure) There will be future Seto/Mai conflicts as well as lot's of Joey/Mai. I'll take your suggestion to heart...I actually was thinking of heading down that line as well for the story...shhh don't tell...awe hell they find out on their own

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Well Mai right now isn't sure if Joey is telling the truth if he really loves her. But this conflict will expand!

**_Galux Kitty:_** I agree dump Seto go for Joey but then where would be the story? I'm glad your sister got you addicted to this, it's nice to have a fan!

**_KaibaGurl:_** HAHAHA that's funny 'Joey has to go and kick the crap out of Kaiba then he and Mai can be together forever and ever and know one will care where Kaiba is...and 3 months later they will find him buried in the backyard under a stump' a stump that's good

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Yup Joey will just have to try harder...thanks for the review

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Well you'll just have to read to see if that will happen or not

**_GoddessOfVictory:_** Your right there isn't many JoeyxMai fic out there and I'm glad you like mine...you'll probably like Kikoken's then her's rocks...like all her other fics.

**_Crossfire:_** It's is a sad story so far, but how do you make a happy story with domestic

violence? Thanks for the review and here's your update

**_ThefutureMrs.Kaiba:_** I'm glad you like it so far. And thanks for adding it to your favorites!

**_Chaos Inferno:_** I like your saying 'DUMB KAIBA CREEPING AROUND SCARING PEOPLE AND STUFF' it's...cute Ok please don't destroy the world...yet

**_WeirdPerson:_** I like your account name. This is a AU fic in the real YuGiOh Kaiba is no where near abusive...this just portrays a different side of Kaiba if it were to happen.

**_To be or not to be:_** A 20/10? (blushes) awe thanks

**_Sarav12: _**I'm sorry I made you cry every chapter, but I can't help being mean (Smirk diabolically) I'm glad you like it any how.

**_Mai Joey Forever:_** Thanks for reviewing and I here's that update that I 'just gotta' do.

_**PLEASE READ**_

**All I have to warn everyone one on is Domestic violence...unfortunately this occurs everyday around the world, it is estimated that every 20 minutes a woman is raped from someone close to her or in a relationship with...it's sad. This fic was made to show the effects that domestic violence can have on people and that this problem is ever growing. Don't ask why people can be so cruel to others but they are! It's also a fact that everyday hundreds if not thousands of people are killed because of a violent act against them by their husbands and even wives as well. Everyday children are corrupted from the sights of their parents fighting and soon they follow in their foot steps. In all honesty we must do what we can to stop domestic violence before someone close to you or even you end up like the people mentioned above. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Dieing Embers**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"Mokuba!"** Mai stood wide eye, watching the raven haired boy smile as he still held the card just out of her reach.

"The one and only" he replied, slowly letting the card drop to his side with his hand. Mai's heart continued to beat ever so fast; she knew Mokuba held a very close relationship with Seto, therefore, would tell him everything including that card. _Argh...why did I take that card in the first place?_

"Wha-What are you doing home?" Mai asked mentally cursing herself for stuttering in front of

Mokuba.

Mokuba's smile instantly turned to a frown; he took note of her trembling and stuttering, "I was suppose to come back last night" he stated, internally he was confused as to why they would have forgotten him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot...I had my mind on...other things" Mai forced a smile through the pain of just shifting positions uncomfortably. Her mind started to wonder to the events of last night, the horrible scream that she only realized at the end it was herself. She remembered tears and blood, a dark chuckled, and sickening moaning. She remembered being thrown to the side like a toy that a child grew bored of playing with. Mai flinched before being distracted by her

thoughts when Mokuba spoke up once again.

"What other things?" Mokuba asked getting more curious by the second, especially because of

Mai's weird reactions. In all truth he didn't know of his brother's abusiveness. It seemed that Kaiba was able to keep it under wraps while Mokuba thought everything was fine around him. That was also something that Mai didn't mind, she didn't want Mokuba to find out what type of monster his brother was. Mokuba always looked up to his brother and if for some reason Mokuba knew then he would be crushed just like she was. Besides what could a kid do to stop this? She couldn't even stop this. Mai's eyes wondered back to the card in his hand.

Mokuba followed her gaze to the card once realizing he wasn't about to get his answer to his question anytime soon. He raised the card back in his view; observing it with interest. Mai swallowed the large thump in her throat as his eyes roamed over every little detail. She shifted positions on her feet looking at the ground with intense interest.

"This is Joey's, is it not?" at the mention of Joey's name Mai's gaze shot up to met Mokuba's. She instantly paled as she saw that Mokuba was looking at her like trying to read her mind.

"Uhh" Mai was at a loss of words,

"Yes, I remember now, he owned the Red Eyes Black Dragon, it was his favorite card...did he give it to you?" he asked softly noticing this change in Mai's skin color.

Mai nodded her head in agreement as she looked back to the ground in shame. At that point she was expecting Mokuba to go running _'Seto...Seto!'_ but it never came, she just stared at the ground nervously and more then afraid.

"You must have meant a lot to him if he gave you one of his most powerful cards, not to mention his favorite" Mokuba continued

**"Mokuba please...don't tell Seto!"** Mai cried, she shook in fear and was about ready to get down on her hands and knees to beg...I should have ripped the blasted card up.

"Don't tell Seto? Why? I'm sure Seto would get mad but then realize it's not worth his energy and forget about it" Mokuba smiled naively. Mai slumped her shoulders, at all cost she must make sure Mokuba does NOT tell his brother without him knowing what's happening.

**"No Mokuba you don't understand. You must promise me that you won't tell Seto" **Mai demanded out of fear

**"Why are you so afraid of what Seto might do?"** Mokuba asked suspiciously

**"Because...I just do. You know Seto hates Joey, they will never get along even if their lives were at stake, so please just don't upset your brother"**

This was just getting Mokuba confused. _Why is she trying to hide things from my brother? What's going on around here? Did someone die? Why is she so afraid?_

Before Mokuba could responded a loud voice roared from behind Mai.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" **Mai's eyes widened as she let out a loud scream. She just back before turning to see Kaiba standing before them looking pissed.

_Shit_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The air was extremely tense, not one word was spoken in the Kame game shop. Yugi nervously glanced over at Joey who slammed the new gaming packages in the rack mercilessly. Yugi dare not mention to Joey that he should easy up on the products; for he knew Joey had a short temper as it was and by the looks of it someone pushed him a little too far. With a sigh Yugi turned back to his own job of putting up the new posters. He was thankful that Joey now worked for him, but ever since their dueling day were slowly drawing to a close, he guessed that Joey had nothing to fight for anymore, which made him most of the time grumpy. He occasionally noticed Joey rubbing his eyes like he was crying and this also worried him.

_/'Yami?'/_

_**Yes Yugi?**_

_/I'm worried about Joey...again. Just as it seems like he's becoming his old self something happens and now he won't even speak to me/_ Yugi whined through his mind link

_**Hmm, I believe Joey has to deal with this on his own. Only he can make himself feel like his old self**_

_/How is that? Doesn't it take other people/_

_**In one sense yes, but Joey must be willing and wanting to feel happy to make himself happy, understand?**_

_/Yeah kind of. I just can't believe him, his mood swings are annoying, he's acting like some woman/ _Yugi joked

**_Ha, I have to agree with you there_**Yami laughed followed with Yugi. It was at that point that

Yugi realized he was laughing out loud and instantly tried to quiet himself down.

Joey's head looked down to the ground, his blond hair limped into his face covering his glossy brown eyes. His back faced Yugi as he slammed whatever game needed to go there. Sure he was thankful that Yugi was able to hire him just until he finished college. How else was he suppose to support himself. But today there seemed to be a thunder cloud hanging over his head.

It wasn't that he was mad at the world around him, he was more or less angry at himself along with the events that happened that morning. He didn't think with his head, he thought with his heart and that lead him to more pain. A small sob escaped before he could stop it, he automatically whipped his eyes from the small tears that ran down them. He could feel Yugi stare at him from his back and he was worried if Yugi didn't look away fast he would burn a hole in his shirt. So instead of acting like a crybaby, which he wasn't, he started slamming more card packages in their rightful places.

Joey's mind kept flashing back to his somewhat cruel rejection he got from Mai that morning.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**"JOEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **Mai broke free from Joey's grip and ran over to where he through her ring._

_**"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ONTO HIM? WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING TO BE A SLAVE TO THAT ENGAGEMENT RING?" **Joey snapped irratated at her stubbornness_

_**"YOU DON'T KNOW...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW?"** Mai shouted back_

_**"KNOW WHAT MAI?"** Joey yelled_

_**"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE"**_

_"Alone?...Mai your never alone" Joey explained, Mai waved him off in anger_

_"**SAVE IT JOSEPH**" Joey's anger soon found it's way back_

_**"WHY DO YOU LET HIM CONTROL YOU? HE HAS YOU CONFINED TO THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER...IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN HANDCUFF'S MAI, YOU HAVE A CHOICE...WHY DO YOU PICK HIM?" **Joey yelled, Mai stood where _

_she was anger flaring from her._

_**"HOW DARE YOU COME OVER HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME THEN ASK ME TO MARRY YOU WHEN I'M ENGAGED THEN TELL ME IT'S EASY TO JUST WALK AWAY"**_

_**"MAI YOUR MAKING A BIG MISTAKE, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU ARE, EVEN YOU KNOW YOU ARE. THE PROOF IS LITTERED ON YOUR BODY**...Please _

_Mai don't do this I love you please"_

_"Joey you don't understand were just to different form each other" Mai whispered_

_"No were not, we are human beings, we all have feels and thought we laugh, we cry, we hope, we hurt and we fear what else could there be that we need?"_

_"Empty promises" Mai muttered under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by Joey who let go of Mai's chin still keeping an eye on her._

_"What?" Joey asked softly_

_**"THERE EMPTY PROMISES, THAT'S ALL THEY ARE. YOU JUST WANT ME TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME THEN THROUGH ME AROUND LIKE HE DOES...THERE EMPTY PROMISES**...and...I don't want anything to do with them or with you" Mai trembled as her tears were mixed with anger and heartache._

_"No Mai that's not true, not all men take advantage of the ones they are suppose to love..."_

_**"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ABUSED...TO BE RAPED...TO BE CUT DOWN TO A HOLLOW SOUL WITH NO PURPOSE FROM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSE TO LOVE YOU AND CHERISH YOU!" **Mai screamed_

_"Yes I do" Joey whispered under his breath_

_**"YOU DO? WELL THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT'S NOT EASY TO RUN AWAY!...NOT FROM THE MONSTER HE HAS BECOME...HE'S CHANGED"**_

_**"NO HE HASN'T, FOR AS LONG AS I'VE KNOW KAIBA HE WAS COLD-**_

_**HEARTED HE WILL NEVER APPRECIATE ANYONE BESIDES MOKUBA AND EVEN HE IS SCARED FOR THAT BASTARD...YOU CAN'T SAY HE'S EVER LOVED YOU...BUT MAI I DO...I LOVE YOU." **Joey was firm, he wanted her to see why wasn't she seeing?_

_Images flooded into Mai's mind, her childhood, alone and cold no one loved her, her parents never paid attention, she was a mistake to them. She thought on all that she lost and suddenly anger clouded her mind._

_**"I DON'T LOVE YOU JOSEPH WHEELER...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" **Mai _

_shouted at Joey_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Once again he cursed himself as he had to wipe another tear away. His father said **_"People cry because they are weak and pathetic, men don't cry, stand up and face me like a man"_** Joey remembered the crushing kick to the ribs and his father continued to kick him while he was down. He flinched at the thought. In his fathers eyes he would always be weak.

**_"...feels are for the weak, therefore you are weak" _**his father thought that every time he would hit him, it would make Joey stronger. With every punch, kick, slap, push Joey was knocked to the breaking point. There was no way out for him, he thought, that he couldn't run away that he will be forever trapped with an abusive father.

He was told never to love women, that it was their trap to men, **_"...they say they love you and you believe them with all your heart and soul, and just as it seems no one could break your heart, she rips it out in front of you and tears it apart, then leaves with everything you have"_**

Joey gritted his teeth, he could feel his tamper starting to lose control. He never wanted to admit that his father was right about women. Never...he never wanted his father to win.

_'I don't need her, if she wants to be with that bastard then let her, it's her own life she's screwing'_ Joey heatedly thought

_'I can find another woman just as good if not better than her, she'll never appreciate me anyways' _Joey's shoulders slumped once again. Joey couldn't stop it anymore, tears ran down his cheeks like he just witnessed one of his closes friends dieing in front of him. Large gasps and shaken sobs escaped freely out of his mouth; there was no use in resisting them now.

**"Joey!"** he heard Yugi's worried voice, he didn't want to be questions, not now, not ever.

With his last strength he jumped from his spot of the hard floor and made a dash out the shop entrance before Yugi could even catch him.

Yugi tried his hardest to stop Joey before he left the shop. As Joey flew by him, Yugi with his small legs tried to take off after him.

His muscles strained to try and keep up with Joey, but his legs were to small to keep up to Joey's large ones. At that he stopped, **"JOEY!" **he yelled one more time hoping that Joey would come back...but he didn't, the blond was gone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Joey didn't know where he was going but he just needed to run. His tears flew from his cheeks, combining with the wind as he tried to pick up speed. His legs were burning but he didn't care he had to get away from whatever he was running from.

The pain

The hurt

The heartack

He didn' t know, maybe it was both.

Finally he came to a stop in one of Domino's back alleys, once where he ruled these alleys in his gang days, but that was over. Now it seemed that he entered a battle he could never win.

His fists connected the cement walls and Joey shoulder shook with anger, he would not give up. Mai needs him, she needs to know there's something better then Kaiba. An idea instantly came upon Joey as his eyes shot up with defiance.

He would not lose to Kaiba...

He started making his way out of the alley, determined to stop all of Kaiba's ways at that moment.

_'Get ready Kaiba, because this will be the last day of your abusiveness' _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Well there you go for all that wanted me to update, hopefully it was interesting in some way.

Please review


	12. Down for the Count

**_Zelda Jewel:_** Well since I'm sort of neglecting Forever in the Night because I writers block, and the fact that I'm to lazy to update that one yet, I decided to update this one. In this chapter actually, we are going to leave Mai for a while...of course she'll be in the beginning but for the rest it's going to heat up with a lot...and I mean a **_LOT_** of anger. I really don't have to tell about who.

I'm glad that I'm getting good responses on reviews, they mean lot's to me, it keeps me wanting to update and all, gives me confidence that I might actually have a good story going. Thank you guys.

Ok now to Reviews:

**_Sarah:_** Yeah and it's going to get a lot more emotional to. I'm glad you like it

**_Mayako:_** It sounds like a good story, so that it was deleted though...hmm...and don't worry about the ranting I do that all the time.

**_Pillywiggin:_** I'm soo happy you like the story, it's really wonderful when you can hook your readers in...it's makes me feel special...Mai is one of my favorite characters to, she gives a good name to women hehe, and how did Kaiba get there so soon? Well you see how he did that in later chapters, it will be explained! And I agree with you Kaiba belongs to his ass...I think that's the only thing he could love in this fic.

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Glad you like the song, but you know Ashley you don't have to review me, I'm your sister I live with you! But I appreciate it

**_Lina567:_** No you didn't scare me...you sort of...ok you scared me. But you'll have to find out if it will happen again. I will have something happen that will indeed make things more extreme and I do mean that...hehe...

**_Kikoken:_** Alright! I always love hearing from you! Yup Mai needs something to save her alright from this demon...hehehe...you might get surprised though, this story is just heating up and trust me my Kaiba will get a whole lot more evil...maybe as evil as your...0.o...nah nobody's Kaiba can be as evil as yours.

**_Biglos07:_** Yup Joey explodes lot's in this chapter and at many different people, so grab your women and your children, hammer down the windows and doors...because Joey's going to explode!

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** I like that one song from simple plan, I heard it one night and I had to put it in my story

**_KaibaGurl:_** Yeah I know, when Joey cries though you know that something's wrong. Anyways GO JOEY!

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens to him muwhahaha cough hahaha

**_Serene Mermaid:_** It's Joey's turn...Go Joey

**_Darkhope:_** Joey and Mai were meant to be, them with no one else I believe

**_To be or not to be:_** Still like your name, anyways Joey has a lot of plans...does he have the capacity to use them? Probably not

**_JW:_** **HEY!**

Kidding...

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Yeah Joey's not very bright, but still have to love the guy

**Last Time:**

_Finally he came to a stop in one of Domino's back alleys, once where he ruled these alleys in his gang days, but that was over. Now it seemed that he entered a battle he could never win._

_His fists connected the cement walls and Joey shoulder shook with anger, he would not give up. Mai needs him, she needs to know there's something better then Kaiba. An idea instantly came upon Joey as his eyes shot up with defiance._

_He would not lose to Kaiba..._

_He started making his way out of the alley, determined to stop all of Kaiba's ways at that moment._

_'Get ready Kaiba, because this will be the last day of your abusiveness' _

Alright now to the actually chapter:

-

-

-

-

_**Down for the Count**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Her heart had increased speed, she was almost afraid that if she didn't take control of the pace then it would led to a heart attack. There he stood in all his glory, cerulean colored eyes peered down at her waiting for his answer. His arms were folded over his chest giving him a more intimidating appearance. She slowly swollowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she was afraid that if she said something to anger him he would have to punish her...and then...yes she was afraid.

Who could not be afraid of him, even the strongest of men do not even try to cross him. Actually the last person to try and cross him took place about a month or two ago. This big business man had made a deal to give Kaiba his company...if she heard right...then one day he decided to go back on his word. Well not to pleased with, Kaiba went into one bad mood swing...nothing compared to women...the next few weeks they found the guy dead in a ditch...cause of death unknown. Kaiba got the company after all and all the other guy got was a small funeral.

With this thought in her head, she back up in fear that Kaiba would attack if the worse should happen.

**"I'm waiting"** the harsh sound of his voice made her heart pound the more, and she was ready to grab it if it decided to pop out on her.

"Well...I...uh...you see...I was...um" Mai desperately searched for an answer while trying to stall Kaiba...like that would work.

**"What the hell are you trying to say damn you, I asked you to answer my question, What. Is. Going. On. Around. Here? Do you have a speech incompetence to?"** Kaiba didn't waist an time in lashing out at her verbally, which cut her down all the more.

"I...uh..." Mai stuttered again, looking at Kaiba's impatient glare

"She was just talking to me" Kaiba's attention was drawn to his little brother now as Mai got to release the breath she was holding...that was until her fear came back full force..._what if Mokuba told Seto about the card, I'm so dead._

**"About what?"** Kaiba cut in coldly, suspicion creeping into his eyes and his demeanor.

"Oh nothing much, we were talking about my time at camp and what I did there" Mokuba waved off his brothers anger like nothing, to many time had he seen Kaiba like this to care.

"Mokuba it was not a camp, it was a environment study group" Kaiba softened at his brothers tone.

"Yeah yeah, study group on the environment, in other words camp" Mokuba smiled up at his elder brother.

"Hmph...whatever" Kaiba gave a small smirk, he loved the kid antics of his brother, it was a childhood he wish he could have lived. Looking his brother over he had to agree that Mokuba wasn't so small anymore, he was in grade nine and look just as good as himself. His eyes

wondered to the card that was hidden in Mokuba's hands.

**"What's that!"** Kaiba's suspicious tone came back and almost frightened poor Mokuba, let alone see Mai jump through the roof.

Mokuba looked down to the card then at Mai, her eyes dance with fear almost as if she was about to pass out..._but why?_

"Oh this, it's nothing, just something I got from a kid at camp" Mokuba explained, he watched his brothers eyes narrow, it weird how Kaiba never trusts anyone, not even his own brother.

**"Let's see"** Kaiba extended his hand towards his brother, his manner in doing this was sickening like a parent scowling a child.

"Don't you trust me?" Mokuba asked with that famous Kaiba grin that said this-is-a-battle-a-wit.

**"No" **

_Alright scratch that_...with his patience growing thin he grabbed the card from his brothers hands as he stared at it. Mai was about ready to start packing her bag...or planning her funeral one or the other.

Mokuba looked over at Mai, not fully understanding why she was so scared of his brother, according to him Seto was the kindest thing there was to a brother.

"And which poor fool did you win this from?" Kaiba looked back to his brother, handing the card back. Kaiba's look didn't see one of anger just impatience.

"Oh just some guy that thought he could bet a Kaiba" Mokuba grinned taking the card back from Kaiba, before flashing it to Mai showing that he secretly switched the card from his back pocket with the Red Eyes Black Dragon with the Mystical Elf.

Kaiba flashed him a smile rarely anyone sees. Turning his attention to Mai, he gave a glare that said Talk-and-die. With that he turned towards the exist door. His trade mark trench coat flapped in the wind.

"Seto? Where are you going? Are you not going to eat with us?" Mokuba whined, worried that his brother didn't want anything to do with him. Kaiba looked over his shoulders and smiled.

"I'll be back, I'm just going for a walk"

"Oh, ok then" Mokuba looked disappointed when his brother walked out on him.

Mai instantly relaxed with Kaiba gone. It was the first time in a while she didn't have to worry about turning a corner. She smiled at Mokuba, silently thanking him for not telling. For the first time she looked back at Mokuba and saw no kid standing there.

Mokuba had grown up

His muscles showed through the black shirt he wore, and his red pants hugged nicely to his hips. He stood a good 5'7, not as tall as Kaiba but hey he was only in grade nine. His hair was still untamed like his childish attitude...yup he wasn't a bad sight, and for sure the girls his age will die to get closer...much like his brother, only he lacked the insensitive nature of his brother.

"Thank you Mokuba"

"No problem" Mokuba smiled back at her

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

His fists were clenched at his side, his eyes reflected a flame that was sure to spread all around. Even other people moved for the blond. His temper was flaring from what had happened and what he must now do.

There was no way he would let some arrogant asshole take the only thing he wanted in life. He would stop him at any means necessary! He glared down at his fists, not realizing that his nails were cutting into his flesh. He admit's to being someone who would stick up for a friend...but Mai she was more then a friend to him and he would risk his life for her.

Stopping at the police station he took a deep breath. The police would surely help him, it was their jobs to protect people, and if they didn't...he'll just kill Kaiba...nah he wasn't that cruel, it would only prove how low he could get.

His hand gripped the metal door handle before nearing ripping the door from it's hinges.

Stomping into the police station with just as much determination as he had before. He saw many cops running around, mostly with paper work and this only angered him more,_ they should be doing their jobs, not paper work, they should be protecting others._

Slamming his hands on the front desk, he demanded attention from the police. The cop by the front desk raised a eyebrow at the young man before paying little attention to him.

**"I wanna speak ta da person in charge 'ere"** his voice roared through the police station.

"Sir will you please keep it down, we'll get to you soon" the annoying cop said, before going back to his papers.

**"No I want ta speak ta da chief"** Joey growled, not liking how the cops just waved them off.

"Sir what is your problem!" The cop stood from his desk,

**"Ma friend is in trouble, she's being abused, can ya help her?"** Joey said through clenched teeth.

"We will as soon as you fill out some papers..."

**"WHAT'S WITH ALL DA DAMN PAPERS?"** Joey bellowed

"It is the law sir" the cop waited for Joey to settle down before continuing, "You must tell us, your friends name, address and who you might expect to be the abuser"

**"I don't have time"** Joey snapped again

"Well maybe we don't have time to help you" The cop snapped back, "Now if you please" he passed the form to Joey, who not to happily wrote down the needed information although not quiet clear on the address...hey he doesn't spend all his time with the rich and snobby.

Passing the form back the cop scanned the information before coming to a complete stop at the abuser, **"SETO KAIBA!"** he quickly tore up the form dumping it in the trash.

**"Hey what the hell are ya doin'?"** Joey screamed

"I'm sorry sir, we find the accused innocent" the cops voice got shaky as he handed the trash to another police man instructing him to burn it if necessary.

**"What! Why!"** Joey asked

"Sir, do you know what will happen if we file a report on **_THE_** Seto Kaiba? We will be all fired! Seto Kaiba is the one that supports the police stations around Domino, if we arrest him he will take all his money back and we'll be out of a job...no thank you sir, I have a family to raise"

**"But what 'bout ma friend, she needs help!"**

"Sorry there's nothing we can do. And I suggest that you forget about it and leave, you are playing with dangerous chemicals when you go up against Seto Kaiba"

**"Dat's no fair, where's da justice?"** Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing, they would rather let someone suffer then go against Seto Kaiba just because he has a few bucks...well a

lot of buck.

"Please leave sir" the cop replied to his question,

**"No not until ya help me"** Joey leaned over the counter just to get into the cops face,

"Are you threatening me sir?" the cop had a warning tone in his voice.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After being literally thrown out of the police station, Joey found himself walking aimlessly around the streets of Domino. All tension that was there was glazed over as his eyes held the location his feet where going. All this for nothing, he was out of options, there was nothing he could do now. The police would not even help him, and not even Mai wanted to be helped.

His motion stilled suddenly as he stopped, he found himself at the gates of the school yard. He looked in on the other sides of the gates, it was all a memory now. He finished school with satisfactory marks and was able to get into college starting this fall, but to him all he wanted was to be back in school and not faced with the all these situations.

Maybe if he was back in high school he would be able to tell Mai how he felt about her before she ran of with the son of satan! And they would be happy and no more worrying of what would happen to her. All he would have to worry about is his little sister running off on him.

"Serenity" he had complete begin ignoring her since seeing Mai once again. He wanted to be there for his sister, he really did, but he knew right now Mai needed his help even though she would not admit it openly and by her not doing that, it just proved to him that the old Mai was somewhere deep inside wanting to get out.

Sure she said she didn't like him at all, and maybe he was acting like a little boy with a crush. But maybe if she doesn't want him as more then a friend maybe they could still talk and still have the freedom to see one another. Joey's fingers curled up into fist once again.

**"IT'S NOT FAIR"** Joey yelled,

On-lookers watched as the blond climbed over the locked gates of the high school with his temper once again meeting his limits.

Joey landed with a thud on the ground. He refused to make a scene in front of others...well except the police station. Walking along the school paths like he once did, he felt a sort of calming take effect.

Relaxing as he came to a rest on the cement wall of the school. Shutting his eyes he felt the atmosphere around him. It made it feel like he was in school again, not one thing to worry about.

He remembered his days in school like they were yesterday. He would rest against this exact wall, his baggy shirt would rest not to neatly on his stomach muscles. Sometimes he would just close his eyes and thank God that he was alive. With his friends around him talking about what the future would hold, he stood there just thinking on how life was like at that point and time.

He would see himself being chased down by teachers, arguing that his work was never done. Of course there were the bullies, but most were after Yugi which he didn't even have to think twice before stand up for him like Yugi once did for him.

Yup life was perfect back then, there was only one problem that he had when attending high school, something that always got on his nerves...

**"What you had to come back to training school Mutt?"**

_Speak of the Devil_

**"What da ya want Kaiba?" **Joey grumbled, not very happy at seeing Kaiba standing before

him, looking all smug like nothing was wrong.

All he got in reply was the damn smirk,

**"Go away I'm not in the mood to see ya"** Joey growled at the still smirking asshole,

**"I would be afraid if you were in the mood to see me Mutt" **The cocky attitude was enough to drive Joey up the wall.

**"I'm sure you have better things ta do, like yer company, maybe abuse a woman here or there" **Joey mocked, that second the smirk was lost to a frown of warning.

**"I would keep your mouth shut dog, before you lose your tongue"** Kaiba growled evenly back at the insolent blond.

**"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?"** Joey straightened himself up, his memory of school was replaced at why he was in the park to begin with...Mai. He watched as that toothy grin once again spread on Kaiba's face.

**"I could much worse then you could ever dream" **Kaiba placed his metal briefcase down, before straightening himself up as well. Even though Kaiba was a few feet taller than Joey even when slouching he would not give the Mutt his dignity, he would rather take it from him.

Joey had a warning glare in his eyes, one that would defy Kaiba no matter what. Actually he was the only one he knew that would dare get in the CEO's face not including Yugi but he only did it when necessary.

**"Just like you did to Mai you rapist?"** Joey spat viciously at Kaiba. There was no mistaking it that Kaiba's eyes flashed crimson.

Soon Joey found himself up against the school wall again. His back made a sickening crunch when coming in contact. Not really seeing what was happening because of the floating stars in his vision, Joey groaned in pain.

At that point he realized that his arms were being tightly squeezed like a boa's grip. Looking down with pain glazed over his eyes he saw the snarling CEO dangling him from the wall.

**"As I said before Mutt, I would keep my mouth shut if I were you"** Kaiba's breath was hitched at the suddenly jolt of his body. Releasing Joey to took a step back, his glare still in tack.

Joey slide down the wall until his feet touch the cement floor once again. All his anger had returned in a blink of an eye. And he finally knew of what Kaiba was afraid of.

"Yer scared" Joey mused seeing Kaiba's head steam "Yer afraid dat yer reputation will go down the drain if I told anyone aren't ya?" Joey was indeed having fun with this "Yer scared of me"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to slits at Joey statement, him afraid of a loser, a third rate duelist a mutt..._not likely._

**"Only in your sad excuse for a dream would I ever be afraid of someone as worthless as you" **Joey's fists tightened at the CEO's words. **"Admit it Wheeler, no one wants you around them. I see it in your pathetic friends eyes, their embarrassed to be around you. They hide their faces away when you come around. No wonder you can't even get a woman's attention."**

Kaiba was loving the reaction he had received from Wheeler. With every word he through it was like Joey was cut down all the more.

**"Face it Wheeler, your useless"** Joey's eyes looked heatedly at Kaiba, the veins in his neck and forehead where about ready to pop from their places.

**"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend"** Kaiba seethed at the blond his anger as well increasing with every second.

**"I can't believe any girls would even look at ya Kaiba" **Joey shot back trying to regain his

pride.

All he got was that dark chuckle from Kaiba, the one that told a person to start planning your funeral because your dead. **"Hmm, please Wheeler not a good come back at all...girls not even look at me...may I remind you that I have a fan girl base, all though I would never waste my time with those incompetent, sad excuse for women, I'm the one getting chased by women, not chasing women myself as you have"**

**"Yeah, well at least I have the intelligence to treat them with respect, unlike ya have. Look at ya. Ya have ta go rape a innocent woman just because yer sexual deprived" **

Once Joey said the last word, he found himself doubling over in pain from the blow Kaiba sent to his stomach.

Before Joey could regain his breathe, he was violently thrown against the wall as another snap was heard from his back. He felt his shirt being tightened as Kaiba grabbed roughly onto his shirt collar.

**"I will always be better than you Mutt, nothing else in this world could ever be a low as you are"** Joey looked over Kaiba's shoulder, not giving him the satisfaction of his attention. He felt the heat of Kaiba's breath on his face and also heard the shakiness in his voice.

**"You will never ever be anything else but a whimpering dog at your master feet"** Kaiba continued, as much as Joey wanted to rip the CEO's face off for that comment but he was better than him, he would not give in.

**"It's no wonder that Mai rejected your feeling for her" **now that caught Joey's attention _how did he know? Did Mai tell him?_

Seeing the distress in Joey's eyes, Kaiba continued with a evil smirk plastered to his features,

**"Yes your undying love for her and harsh rejection"** Joey was stunned not only had Mai told his rival what had happened, but now Kaiba was cutting down his pride more than it ever was

"H-How did ya know?" Joey asked to stunned by the fact that Kaiba knew

**"What? you think you can trespass on my property without being noticed dog. Please, I have the best security anyone could ever offer. I have camera's everywhere...including Mai's room" **Kaiba grinned maliciously as the information sunk into

Joey's thick brain.

Backing away from the stunned dog, Kaiba went to grab his briefcase once again. He had enough of hanging around this incompetent fool.

**"My suggestion to you Wheeler is to get a life, no body wants you and no body cares for you so admit it, you can never win against me"** Kaiba snarled, sparking Joey's temper

once again.

**"Why I oughta"** Joey through his fist towards the waiting CEO just to have it abruptly stopped before severe pain shot through his arm as Kaiba twisted it from the grip he had on Joey's arm.

With a yelp of pain, Joey stopped all movement worried that if he moved Kaiba would break his arm. At that Kaiba pulled him dangerously close to his body, and once again he felt the heat of his breath.

**"You really are a fool, someone has to teach you and your damn family that Wheelers are the lowest things on earth, and if that someone has to be me then it will be my pleasure in breaking both you and your sister" **Kaiba breath tickled Joey's ears as Kaiba whispered the threat into his ear...at least he thought it was a threat.

**"Look at you Wheeler, you are nothing and will never be nothing more than that."** With anger yielding it's way out, Kaiba sadistically kneed Joey in the gut making him doubled over on Kaiba's shoulder.

Moving away to retrieve his case one last time, Joey fell to the ground with a hard thud. Kaiba's trench coat swayed in the wind like it does after he viciously defeats a person in duel monsters. Before completely leaving the park he turned around to the sight of Joey trying to get to his feet.

**"Trust me Wheeler, stay down you'll only find yourself on the ground again, remember your nothing, only a thing for people to wipe the shit from their shoes"** That same grin came back when he was just about to finish of his prey, whether in the business field or here with the dog.

Joey looked up at Kaiba his eyes desperately trying to show defiance to his words but all that was there was glisten of pain.

**"So I suggest you give up this mission on winning Mai's heart. She is mine and always will be mine. I claimed her before she even knew it. No one will take what is mine. I always get what I want" **With that the smirking CEO left Joey to his thought.

Pain and angered raced around Joey's mind. It was clear that Kaiba had at least broken a few of his ribs if not all. And the worse thing was Mai was in a lot more danger than she was before, especially since he knew about his visit this morning.

**"You damned son of a bitch"** Joey grumbled under his breath before his whole world went black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** That mean Kaiba! Oh well he'll get a lot more eviler in time. Please review, it makes me feel good.


	13. Some Wounds Heal Others Don't

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Thanks for the 15 reviews for the last chapter bring my total up to 163 reviews! I love it, it's nice to hear feed back from your readers...and not flames! Anyways, it's going to get a little more angsty as these next few chapter come along. And a new conflict will arrive, but I'm not saying what it will be. You have to read and find out for yourselves

This story is not meant to make people hate Kaiba, I absolutely love him...this story just perceives him as something else, not what he's truly like...so don't hate Kaiba, But don't pity him hehehe he's sinister

Oh man, I read a freaky story on the other day and scared the (beep) out of me...yet in the end I was crying like a baby. Ever hear about 'Unfulfilled Vow'? It stars Kaiba and Joey...no it's not a Yaoi story...but man was that ever good/freaky you guys should read it if you haven't already

Now to Reviews:

**_Darkhope:_** Joey not the type to take revenge...consider it yes...but not do anything to put peoples live at stake unlike Kaiba. You just have to see what is to come.

**_Biglos07:_** Kaiba is about 6'1 in height and one sexy 6'1 at that I'll be sure to read your story I'll have to check it out, it will probably be good.

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** I'm even loving the character torture (Covers mouth) did I say that out loud?

**JW:** Yup Yup I believe ya did (Sarcastic)

Sorry, I'm glad you noticed that he threaten Serenity, that will also be dealt with in this chapter.

**_Lina567:_** Oh it will get more suspense full I'm just beginning hehe, as for the cops they are scared not only for themselves but for there families if they cross Kaiba, they know what type of power he has...so yeah Kaiba and the cops are jerks. Yup Serenity was slightly threatened I'm glad you picked that up, you'll see in this chapter if he meant it.

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** You'll have to see in this chapter

**_Kikoken:_** I'm glad you got your laptop, and I'm also happy for all the stories your updating, I just get excited when seeing you have updated. (Squeals like a fan girl) Oh (Clears throat) Anyways, indeed Kaiba will get a lot more scary in this fic but definitely not as scary as yours (Shivers)

**_Chaos Inferno:_** Joey has his own plan to deal with Kaiba, he just hasn't put it into action yet. Those police men can't be blamed for what they did...ok yes they can. Thanks for the review

**_KaibaGurl:_** Yup Kaiba's a bastard, and he's becoming more sinister as we speak

**_Sarah:_** Nope he's not winning right now but maybe in the future things will come around for him. He really is a strong person just Kaiba's stronger...right now.

**_Luthien-Anwaman:_** Yeah I kind of think it was a understatement as well, I just don't have the time and I guess the readers don't have the time to read all the swear words he could use

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Joey's in a bad situation right now, you just have to find out if this heroic tale will have deadly consequences for the ones he cares about.

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Joey will make a come back soon, but right now he's unconscious, he can't do much now

**_Kiyoshi-Wheeler:_** Proud is an understatement, I'm shocked. I'm glad you liked the story so far and your right the stories on Kaiba even if he's good or not are fantastic. Yeah Joey does represent a Knight in Shining Armor in many fics like this one.

**_Angel-Belle:_** Poor poor Joey I have to agree with you

**_Mayako:_** Yes indeed how selfish, the nerve of those guys fearing for their lives and their families lives XP. Don't hate Kaiba he's a good guy...in other fics...and not in this fic...ok so hate him, but only in this fiction

Last Time:

**"Trust me Wheeler, stay down you'll only find yourself on the ground again, remember your nothing, only a thing for people to wipe the shit from their shoes"** That same grin came back when he was just about to finish of his prey, whether in the business field or here with the dog.

Joey looked up at Kaiba his eyes desperately trying to show defiance to his words but all that was there was glisten of pain.

**"So I suggest you give up this mission on winning Mai's heart. She is mine and always will be mine. I claimed her before she even knew it. No one will take what is mine. I always get what I want"** With that the smirking CEO left Joey to his thought.

Pain and angered raced around Joey's mind. It was clear that Kaiba had at least broken a few of his ribs if not all. And the worse thing was Mai was in a lot more danger than she was before, especially since he knew about his visit this morning.

**"You damned son of a bitch"** Joey grumbled under his breath before his whole world went black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Some Wounds Heal Others Don't**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_"Hey Mai wait up" yelled the ever enthusiastic Blond. Joey ran up to her as she smiled at his friendliness. Then again this was Joey and he was different in many ways._

_"Hello Joseph" She smiled giving him a high five._

_"Mai I hate it when ya call me dat da name is Joey not Joseph" Joey growled playfully only making Mai giggle at the expression on his face. Instantly Joey softened up as smiled back at her._

_"It's nice ta see ya again and everything, the gang was worried about ya since ya haven't been around" Mai's attention was drawn to the ground, she didn't know what to say to that. How could anyone worry about her? No one has ever wondered or cared about her or what she was doing? Maybe she could actually be friends with them, if that's what friends do._

_"Why would the gang worry about me" She said almost mocking Joey's words, butt he fact that there was a hint of hope lingered in her speech._

_"We just wanna make sure ya were alright. Ya know there's lot's of jerks out dere in the world and it's hard ta trust everyone. Yugi once told me dat. It's been what...a few weeks..." Within Joey rambling he failed to notice the smile that had appeared on her _

_face, now she knew someone actually cared about her as a friend to trust...there was just one more thing she needed to know._

_"Did you worry about me?" Mai asked cutting Joey's sentence off of...well...whatever he was talking about._

_"Well...yeah I mean everyone's worried about ya..." Joey stated no entirely sure if that was the answer she wanted but that was the only answer he was about to give._

_"Oh, well, thanks for caring" Mai said, a light frown graced her lips "I best be going" she started her motorcycle once again, it purred lightly as she gave Joey one last look before driving away._

_"WAIT MAI" Joey yelled as Mai suddenly slammed on the breaks looking back hopefully at Joey._

_"What is it Joey?" She asked as Joey quickly ran back to her side,_

_"I was just wondering if ya would like ta spend da day wit' my friends and I...if ya want ya don't have ta" Joey smiled up at her, and immediately a smile formed on her nude _

_color lips._

_"I would like that"_

Thick black lashes slowly lifted open uncovering a gazed honey brown orbs underneath.

The pounding in his head was a bad sign as he shifted slight in the spot that he was in...a rather comfortable spot for that matter. His eyes looked back and forth at his surroundings but the light that flooded into the room was so bright that all he could make out were the figures of bodies that stood in the room, even though he couldn't clearly identify them.

"Look I think he's waking up" he voice made his head pound more as he tried to find who the voice belong to. It sounded so familiar to him.

"Joey! Are you awake? Joey" Now he recognized that voice, it could only be his lovable baby sister Serenity. Suddenly he felt two hands wrap around his neck, hugging him desperately. "Oh Joey I was so worried about you, I came as fast as I could" she was near tears he could tell...then again so was he from her death grip.

Slowly his vision was coming more clear as he saw a blurry version of the peoples faces, he could make out Yugi over in the corner with Tea, tristan and Duke sitting further to the right. His eyes once again landed on Serenity.

"Where's 'ere?" he questioned quietly, his voice was raspy and dry feeling like it was about to slip open if he talks to much. He saw the sparkle on Serenity's cheeks and knew she had been crying, but why.

"Domino Hospital" Joey followed the voice that had cut in and noticed that Yugi now stood beside him shading him from the glare of the sun. Finally he could actually see the people he was talking to.

"Why am I 'ere I don't remember coming 'ere" Joey asked confused trying to gather the information at hand...he was lost. Trying to move into a more comfortable position Joey grabbed onto the edge of bed but as he tried to lift himself up a lightning pain shot through his sides and his torso. A cry eliminated out of his mouth as he forgot all plans to move and went to clutching his sides.

"Joey are you ok?" Serenity asked worried but before Joey could respond the door of his hospital room opened and in came a small petite woman, then entered a man with a doctors coat on.

"Ah it's good to see your awake Mr.Wheeler, you went through a bit of a trauma" the doctor smiled friendly at Joey.

"How did I get 'ere?" Joey asked through his clenched teeth and a hiss of pain.

"Duke brought you in, he found you lying in the school yard" Tea explained, before Joey's attention went to Duke.

"Yeah I found you bleeding half to death, what happened?" he wanted answers as to why Joey had scared the hell out of him and he wanted them now.

"There will be time for that later" the doctor cut in noticing Joey's hesitance "How are you feeling now Mr.Wheeler?" the doctor asked

"It's Joey, Mr.Wheeler is ma fatha and for your information I'm dieing" Joey grumbled out relax slowly not to hurt himself again.

"Ok Joey, you suffered from..." the doctor was shortly cut off at Joey's drama queen act

"Just give it to me straight doc how long do I have?" Joey smiled despite the pain, the gang sweat dropped listening to Joey absurd comment. The doctor laughed heartedly before reply to Joey's comment.

"You have internal bleeding and there's nothing we can do, your going to die"

**"WHA!"** Joey jumped slightly before regretting his decision, a howl of pain escaped his lips.

"Please be careful Joey" Yugi frown at him.

"Your friend is right, you've been through a lot. When you were brought here, we found that four of your ribs were broken and you actually did have extreme internal bleeding.

We took you into emergency surgery and it seems like you came out of it just fine" the doctor smiled before frowning "But you must be careful, you could easily tear the stitches around your ribs which could do a lot of damage"

Joey listened with interest, he tried to remember what had happened to put him in this kind of trouble.

**"So I suggest you give up this mission on winning Mai's heart. She is mine and always will be mine. I claimed her before she even knew it. No one will take what is mine. I always get what I want"**

Oh yeah he remembered,

"How long will he have to stay here?" his attention went back to his crying sister, what did he scare her that much?

"He'll have to stay 2 or 3 days but since he is recovering very nice we will have to see" the doctor reassured "I'll leave you guys alone now" the doctor smiled and left the room with

his assistant.

"I think I'll go for a drink, would you like to come Yugi, Tristan, Duke?" Tea asked trying to imply something, Yugi and Tristan nodded there heads but Duke waved them off. Before he had time to think Duke was dragged out the door by his ear and Yugi and Tristan were happy they agreed in the first place.

The room was utterly quiet, Serenity observed Joey who had turned away from her stare, sometimes she could be worse then Tea.

"Ren listen I'm..." Joey started before a hand silenced him. He looked at his baby sister, she had tears pouring down her cheeks, and suddenly he felt really guilty.

"Joey what happened?" she cried, not leaving his gaze.

With a sigh Joey looked away back out the window trying to tell his sister what happened, he didn't want her getting involved in this, now he knew she was in danger, but he hated lying to her, they told each other everything that happened to them, even if they were thousands of miles over sea.

"I got jumped while walking in da school yard" he partly told the truth to her. Only to feel more guilt afterwards.

"Oh my god, what did they want?" Serenity voice was filled with more worry,

Joey thought for a second on what 'he' really wanted before looking back at Serenity,

"They were just jealous of me" he smiled but it came off as more of a broken grin.

"Do you know of what?" Serenity asked gently placing her hand on his. His brown eyes look down at her hand and silently grumbled at himself

_I'm sure I got rid of my conscious_

"Just something very precious dat they wanted me just to give to them, but you know me I don't give up without a fight" Joey smiled he saw how she cared for him. He reached his hand out to her, clenching his teeth through the pain. He softly pushed the stray hair that fell into her face so he could see her better.

"I don't deserve ta have as a sister, I'm da luckiest guy in da world" Joey whispered hoarsely

_Hehe good way to change a subject_

"Your sadly mistaken Joey, I don't deserve you but it doesn't mean I want you to run off and get killed"

_Damn_

"Ren look, I'm fine really, the doc said I was healing fine" Joey assured her

"Do you promise not to get into anymore fights?" Serenity asked hopefully

"I can't promise that Serenity, I will fight for the people I care about" just as Serenity was about to say something the door once again opened and in came a nurse.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I have your medication Mr.Wheeler" she smiled

"It's Joey not Mr.Wheeler" he argued again, he took the pills from her with the glass of water, in fact he was happy the nurse interrupted them, Joey was sure he was about to crack.

As Joey swallowed the medication, the gang cautiously entered once again. The nurse smiled to them as they took a seat. Taking the empty cup from Joey she placed it back on his tray before taking out her writing board. It was the initials on the back of the board that caught Joey's attention.

_KC, what the hell does KC stand for?...oh shit..._

"Why do ya have one of those Kaiba Corp boards?" Joey asked growing more angry,

The nurse looked at him confused before looking down at her board, then smiled back up at him. "Oh don't you know that Mr. Kaiba owns half this hospital he gave most of the funds to get this project started...he's so nice" she squealed in delight...yup she was definitely a Kaiba fan girl which meant Joey had only one thing to do.

He passed out

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The sound of typing filled the office as usual. The endless clicking of the keyboards, yet to the hands the made the clicking it was music to his ears. Progress that was his modo along with being feared by all who knew him.

This beautiful music was only silence when the intercom interrupt his train of thought, he sharply clicked the intercom on before replying.

"What do you want?" he growled liking the hesitance on the other end,

"Well!" he demanded

"Uh...Mr.Kaiba...you received a letter from Fleetwood Corporations, would you like me to send it in?" the secretary asked softly afraid of what the punishment was for interrupting him in the middle of his work for just a letter.

"Excellent bring it in" he smiled happily as he resumed typing away,

A few seconds later the door to his office was open as his secretary cautiously walked in, she looked around like she had never seen his office before, regaining her confidence she walked up to his desk and place the letter just in his reach.

"You may go" he waved her off not looking away from his screen

"Uh...Mr.Kaiba...I was wonder if...well...I could get a raise?" she stumbled over ever word she never was good around this man...but then again who was?

"What?" he frowned up at her, she started to fidget in her spot at his gaze.

"Y-you see...I'm a single mother...and I-I am just making ends meat...my daughter will be starting school in the fall...a-and...I can't effort to get her new school clothes and supplies...P-please may I have a raise" She stumbled and tripped only to the icy glare that she was facing

"What do you take me for? A fool? If I give you a raise this whole damn building will expect something from me" Kaiba growled no one asked for a raise without being unscathed by him...so you could she why she was afraid of asking

"Get out" he dismissed her without another glance

"But Mr.Kaiba" she pleaded for him to hear her out

**"GET OUT"** he roared instantly she ran to the door, her eyes told ll that she had faced Seto Kaiba and lost by the tears that came forth, people in the hallway move aside not paying to much attention.

This happens on a regular basis.

The smirk that graced his lips said that he was happy of what he had done. Taking the letter in his hand he ripped it mercilessly. His eyes wondered through what the CEO of Fleetwood had to say.

_To the CEO of Kaiba Corp,_

_I'm an pleased with the progress we have made in the business field and I would gladly make the transaction in joining our companies together under one agreement. That you join me and my wife at our anniversary celebration tomorrow night at 7:00pm. Only then will I sign the contract to you. And please bring your wife with you._

_CEO of Fleetwood Corp_

A frown appeared, he was in no mood for this fools parties and such, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choose in the matter. He would have to attend. He growled at the letter once again before ripping it into pieces.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity entered the empty apartment, she had left the hospital late that afternoon after promising Joey that she would return after supper. Slipping off her jacked she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat and make herself some nice toffee tea.

Joey had given her a heart attck today, if it weren't for Duke Joey would still be lying in the school yard. For that she was grateful, but she didn't exactly believe Joey's story. She didn't want to sound like a nagging bag but she really did want to know the truth.

After placing the kettle on the stove Serenity went back to the front door to retrieve the little bit of mail Joey had received. Looking it over she noticed that the first one was for her from their mother.

She opened it quickly before reading her mothers hand writing,

_Dear Serenity,_

_I think you need to come home now, it's just really boring with out you here. Have you been having a good time? You seemed so eager to stay that extra few days. How's Joseph? He's not getting into trouble is he, sometimes he's just as bad as his father. Anyways you need to come home soon, I'm just to lonely_

_Love Mom_

Serenity read the words over again, it wasn't really fair to Joey that she always treated him like their father, he wasn't and thank goodness for that. Their father was a monster, the things that he would do to Joey broke her heart and broke him. It wasn't until Joey met

Yugi that he started to forget about his past.

Serenity sigh in relief at least their father was locked away for the rest of their lives...what type of things did he do to them when they were younger? Things horrible enough to get him the life sentence without ever getting the chance to be let out.

Flipping through the rest of the mail all she saw were more bills for Joey to pay, sometimes she just feels sorry that Joey lives all alone.

At the very bottom of the pile of bills, there was a letter that interested her, it read on the cover: University of America

Serenity's eyes went wide, this was for Joey! He got a letter from the University for his lawyer school. Serenity jumped for joy at the letter, she would have to bring it to Joey tonight.

Finally maybe Joey could come live with her in the US and they could be together just them and no one else.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Later that night_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_He stared into those dark lifeless eyes, the warm honey tone was not there, only anger and pain from what was going on. The small boy placed a hand around his younger sisters arms holding her close from their fathers steady advancements._

_"YA LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT, HOW DARE YA TURN YOUR MOTHER AGAINST ME" the man bellowed as the little girl whimpered_

_"Please daddy we didn't do anything" she cried clutching her growling brother closely_

_"DON'T YOU DADDY ME YOU WASTE OF AIR" the man yelled cornering his two children in the corner._

_"Dad ya are drunk" the blond boy growled, instantly a hand landed on the boys face as tears leaked out over the glowing cheek._

_"DID I SAY YA CAN SPEAK BOY!" the man seethed_

_"Daddy please, don't hurt Joey" the small girl cried grabbing her brothers arms_

_"AND YA!...WHEN I'M THROUGH WIT' YA, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TA SPEAK" the man went to make a move but unfortunately he was stopped by Joey Joey who jumped in the way_

_"Dad, don't hurt her, hurt me, but please not her" Joey strongly pleaded not showing any fear at all._

_"HOW DARE YA MAKE DEMANDS YA WORTHLESS BAG OF GUTS" he roughly grabbed Joey by the arms and threw him to the side._

_"Daddy no" Serenity cried as her father reached for her_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH" the man's attention went to their mother, she quickly ran over and got Serenity before he could touch her. "I'm leaving you, it's apparent that you care nothing for me or the children...come on Serenity"_

_"But mommy, what about Joey?" Serenity cried in fear, her mother looked down at the boy, before her gaze went back to her husband._

_"Take him, he so much like you, I don't want him" she then turn around and walked towards the door._

_"NOO MOMMY WE CAN'T LEAVE JOEY" she cried_

_"That's enough Serenity, he's no good" she explained harshly_

_"WHA? YOUR LEAVING ME WITH THE RUNT" the man bellowed once again_

_"Yes, he's your son after all, you do with him what you want, but don't touch me or Serenity" With that she left the apartment, Serenity's cries could be heard through the apartment. _

_Joey quickly got to his feet and ran after them, tears shone through his blond hair as he got there in enough time to watch his sister and mother drive away on him. He quickly pursued them, running down the road to get to them. Serenity wailed as she watched her brother disappear._

_Joey continued to run, even though he could not see her anymore until a strong arm caught him, whipping him around forcefully._

_"Oh no, your staying with me, I'm not about to let ya go"_

_"DAD LET GO I HAVE TA GET TA SERENITY" he cried_

_"YA ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR TALKING BACK"_

_The neighborhood watched as the father literally dragged the young boy into the house and all that could be heard was a bloodthirsty scream of a little boy, who's future was nothing more then what his father gave him_

Joey shot up in bed, his sides ached and his head pounded more then it had that morning, and only when he had went to pull his hair back did he realize that he had been crying. His father was so cruel to him, the pain he went through, the blame for his mother and Serenity leaving were never ending.

He thought he had forgotten about them, but sometimes wounds can't be healed, they will always be scars. After 17 years of torture Yugi came to him and helped him do the right thing. Now his father was in jail, under the terms of, abuse, and rape of a child.

He remembered that day, his father was so drunk, right after his mother left, he remembered the pain the coursed through his body...

The room was dark as Serenity entered the hospital room, she looked around to see if anyone else was there. With a sigh of relief that no one was there she walked in only to see Joey staring emotionless out the window.

The moonlight reflected nicely on him, he hardly looked like he was found on the streets, he almost looked...heavenly. The scar on the right side of his cheek was swollen and

looked even more painful.

"Joey?" she asked unsure.

"Hey Ren" he sigh not looking away from the window

"I said I would return" She nervously laughed, Joey only nodded

"I have a letter for you" she smiled and sat on the corner of Joey's bed "Here read it" she placed the letter in his hand.

He looked down at it for a while then decided to open it. His heart was pounding as he opened the letter from the university.

"Oh my goodness, Serenity it's a letter of acceptance. They have invited me to join their fall semester class in America" Serenity's smile widened

"I knew you could do it, your so smart" she smiled "Now you can come home with me and mom, and we can exactly spend time together"

Joey looked up at her for a while, he was happy for the letter, but he realized all the things he would have to leave behind_...Mai..._

"Joey are you ok?" Serenity asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll come home with you" He laughed at his sisters excitement

"Thank you big brother, your going to love it, and you can see mom again, she misses you" Serenity said

"I doubt that" Joey mumbled under his breath

"Finally Joey we'll be able to be together" she laughed, Joey then realized what he had forgotten.

"I haven't real been there for you have I?" Joey asked, he noticed Serenity look down before replying again "But I promise when we leave I'll be always by your side"

"Really? Thank you Joey, your the best. We leave in four days, I go see if I can get you a ticket tomorrow"

"4 days?"

"Yeah that's when I leave"

Joey smiled, "Alright let's go"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity looked up from the outside of the hospital, she saw her brother waving goodbye to her through his window and she smiled up at him.Turning around she was about to go home, when she bumped into someone's chest.

Looking up her honey brown eyes met icy blue once,

"Hello Wheelerette"

From the shock Serenity failed to notice Joey pounding and yelling one the glass a few feet up.

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Wow that was long! Please review


	14. The Compromise

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** I decided to update _'My Way'_ before I update _'Forever in the Night' _because I want to make the last two chapters good to give the story an effect. So here I am with another chapter for _'My Way'. _This chapter deals with a slight SetoxSerenity to all those fans then you'll enjoy this but also has parts of Joey and Mai.

This chapter will also answer a popular question asked in one of the other chapters on how Kaiba got to Mai's room so fast is you can recall...so enjoy.

**Reviews:**

**_GoddessOfVictory:_** Well Kaiba in this story...well he's...um well let's just say that this is my darkest fiction I have ever written so yeah he's going to be evil. I have to agree with you Kaiba being evil makes him damn sexy (drools)

**_Haven of Darkness:_** YIKES DON'T KILL ME! I updated see I updated don't kill me! Thanks for the review

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** I love Joey he is a great guy of course I love Kaiba too.

**_Biglos07:_** Yeah Joey I've put Joey through hell alright and it's is going to get interesting but Joey will have his good days for awhile before it gets dark once again.

**_Mayako:_** Yeah Joey as a lawyer never thought I see the day that would happen, but Joey has grown up since high school. You like Kaiba with green hair? hmm interesting never really thought of him like that...I guess it would be cool.

**_Kikoken:_** Serenity being confronted by Kaiba that could only mean one thing...TROUBLE. You know what you really have to update 'Itami no Kasen-doro' soon I'm still in suspense!

**_Lina567:_** I didn't realize it's been a whole month since I've updated...I'll be sure to update faster the next few times. You'll have to find out what will happen to Serenity and yes Kaiba is invited to a party but I can tell you now it will be Mai that will go because during the party the story will reach it's climax and everything will start taking off a lot more faster. And you know what in that review you said OMG soooo many times.

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** I'm not to busy to talk to you. Your the one who never asks me about my story so I thought that you didn't have any questions.

**_Chaos Inferno:_** I like Serenity, I know that not many people do but I can't say I hate her. And yes I agree with you Kaiba must die.

**_KaibaGurl:_** Yeah Joey did have a bad past, I heard that Joey's father was really abusive but I'm not sure...do you know about that?

**_Kiyoshi-Wheeler:_** Like that effect? It was creepy to say the least...but will she notice him later in the fic? hehehe

**_Oo:_** Thanks for the review

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Joey has a hard time beating Kaiba but don't worry at least one time in this fic he will have what it takes

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Yeah I love character torture just as much as the next guy Oo

**_To be or not to be:_** Yes run Serenity run for your dear life hehehe

**_Awesome:_** Ok I've updated so there

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Compromise**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hello Wheelerette" his smirk was devilish with a hint of mischief in his eyes, all in all...he was damn scary.

Serenity's lips opened and shut trying to find a way to tell the CEO off without literally digging her own grave. He was very intimidating and his nature was described by that very fact. That lead to the question what did he want with her? She was sure that Kaiba would not waste his time on her on his own free will...besides she never really conversed with him.

"W-What do you want Mr. Kaiba?" she asked politely not to trigger his anger. Joey always warned her that his anger was like dynamite waiting to explode.

She was quite disturbed when all she got for a reply was the widening of his smirk. Serenity silently swolled the large lump that was slowly choking her. In all honesty she wanted to turn and run back to Joey, but it was Joey who said 'never turn your back on this guy'. The silence between them was thick, all he did was stand there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and that damn grin on his face. Did he think something was funny! Finally, getting annoyed with the silence, Serenity's Wheeler side broke through.

**"If you had come all this way just to waste my time then forget it I don't have time for you"** her force in her words even shocked herself let alone Kaiba. She quickly swung her purse around her arm before giving one last glare. She had enough of his games. She walked past him not paying any attention to the wolfish smirk that graced his lips once again.

"How's your Mutt of a brother?" Serenity immediately stopped at the CEO's question. She turned her head towards him in confusion.

"How?..." she trialed off from what she was going to say. Serenity continued to stare at the back of Kaiba as he when on with his conversation completely ignoring her question.

"He should really not pick fights against those that he could never in reality beat" Serenity's eyes widened at his words. How did he know Joey was in the hospital...no one knew that except for his friends.

"How do you know that?" she asked in fear that her suspicions were true. Kaiba slowly turned towards her, he didn't answer her questions which made Serenity think he did not hear her or that he was just very arrogant.

"Come" he demanded somewhat softer then his cold demeanor. A slick black limo pulled up beside the two as Serenity fought a battle between her curiosity and her fear.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I do not feel comfortable in going with you" there she stated her opinion as she waited for his rough outburst.

"Fine, you don't have to if you don't feel right" instead of angered he was more calm then anything. He began to walk towards the limo as the chauffeur opened the door for the CEO to get in. Kaiba's cold blue eyes once again locked onto her amber brown ones "...but if you cherish your brothers life ten you will come" he smirked seeing her eyes widening as his words sunk in.

"What do you mean? Are you saying Joey's life is in danger?" Serenity asked frightful...of course her brothers life was in danger...but was Kaiba willing to help or was he the threat.

"Come he repeated as he climbed in. Serenity stood there for a few seconds before deciding that she was going. Kaiba smirked as he watched her climb in after him, his plan was working.

Next he turned to the driver and commanded him to drive away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"SERENITY!"** Joey yelled from his hospital window, he punched the window in hopes to get her attention or break through the window...one or the other.

That's when he saw her get into the limo with...with that monster. **"Oh my oh my...SERENITY...Oh my god he's goin' to kill her" **he screamed more to himself. Joey made an effort to move from the position he was in. Every muscle, every movement he made caused such great turmoil. A cry of pain shot through the hospital room as he struggled to get out of the bed. The only thing that fueled his attempts was that his sister was in trouble and that he might never see her again.

_'Hold on Serenity I'm coming'_ Joey seethed in his mind. The CEO dare to mock him by taking advantage of his sister! A hundred and one things ran through his head, _what would he do with her? What did he say to her? When did this place serve breakfast?...wait...How did that question get there?_

Suddenly his hospital door flew open as nurses ran into the room. They faltered when seeing that Joey had actually made it to his feet steadying himself by the use of the bed.

**"Mr. Wheeler get back into your bed!"** one of the lead nurses commanded sternly

"I-I can't...he'll hurt her" Joey hissed through his pain as he made an effort to move.

**"Mr. Wheeler if you overexert yourself you run the risk of popping your stitches, get back into that bed before we force you to do so"** the nurse waved her finger like

reprimanding a child.

"No...S-Serenity needs me, dat b-bastard will hurt her" Joey couldn't help but stutter at the pain, he could barely move.

Suddenly a team of nurses rushed to his side as they gently yet firmly took his arms and lead him back to his bed...and that's when things got ugly.

In despair that he might not be able to help his sister or for the fact that he will never see her again, he got violent. He thrashed like his life depended on it, actually like his sisters life depended on it. He kicked his legs in different directions in an attempt to throw the nurses off him.

**"Get da hella way from me...I need to help Serenity"** he gritted through his teeth his torso burning like he was doing five hundred crunches. His hands formed fists as he swung at the nurses that were trying to hold him down.

**"Calm down"** the nurses screamed before turning to the nurse beside her. It was clear to see that the one the lead nurse was talking to was in training. Her eyes flickered with fear and her actions were shaky. After the leader mumbled something to her she left in a hurry.

Joey continued to struggle, he kicked and punched, screamed and yelled. **"Let me go...she's in danga" **in the way he was reacting you think he might be rabid. It actually took four nurses to hold him down and even their hold was weakening.

**"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself"** one yelled as she continued to struggle to hold him down to his bed.

**"I don't care I hafta save her"** Joey yelled in their face, his anger bubbling over.

It was at that point the same nurse that left awhile ago appeared once again with a doctor trailing behind him.

"Mr. Wheeler what is going on?" the doctor exclaimed seeing that Joey's attempts to escape was taking quite a toll on his body.

**"I hafta get ta her...he'll kill her"** Joey yelled increasing his attempts even further. Once again more nurses had to rush to keep him down.

"Who?" the doctor asked gently

**"Ma sista...she's gettin' in his limo...stop her"** Joey struggles as the doctor calmly walked over to the window and looked out then calmly back to Joey.

"No one is there Mr. Wheeler" at that Joey's struggles stopped, he looked wide eye into space. Just as the nurses thought it was safe to let him go, Joey goes full force back.

**"NOO! YA LET HER GO...I COULDA STOPPED HER...I HAFTA GO. LET GO!"** Joey yelled

Suddenly the doctor came into his view and the sight he saw instantly increased his want to fight back. There, the doctor was holding a big needle and he knew who it was for.

**"WHAT DA HELL ARE YA GOIN' TO DO WIT DAT!"** Joey growled as the doctor prepped the needle.

"This won't hurt if you don't struggle, it's just to make sure you don't hurt yourself" the doctor reassured.

**"NO I NEED TA HELP SERENITY...LET GO!"** the nurses continued to hold him down as the doctor injected the substance into Joey.

And the last thing that was heard from Joey before he blacked out was a bloodcurdling scream.

**"SERENITY!"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Slowly the door opened to the dark bedroom. Violet eyes peered in before deciding the coast was clear...never could tell when something might jump out at you from this mansion.

Mai entered slowly still not sure of her own room...that night 2 days ago scared her so bad.

How did he get to her room so fast? There must have been some trick to this room that would allow him to get there as fast as he did.

She shook her head from such thoughts not really wanting to know that answer to them, she had alot more to worry about then paranoia. With he wedding only 2 weeks away she hardly had anything done, since resent interruptions got in the way of her planning. Mai sighed, she could not argue with herself...or blame others for that fact. She knew it was her that was stalling.

She fell back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling lights. '_This was getting pathetic' _she thought angered at herself _'You should be excited that your getting married not stalling' _why was she thinking like this, she was happy wasn't she , never being alone anymore and no more walking in the shadows as they say. She would always have someone with her.

Friends! She didn't need friends, she was Mai Valentine she needed no friends. They never come through for you, they turn their backs on you and let you walk into something that could permanently scathed them. They stand there while you are tortured by there silent abuse.

_**Flashback**_

_"And then...and then Joey falls down the fleet of stairs heading for gym class and tumbles right into...you guessed it Kaiba...you should of saw it, it was so humorous" Tristan laughed as the gang burst out laughing with him. The only one that wasn't laughing was Joey._

_**"It's not funny!"** Joey growled at the remembrance._

_"Hey it's not our fault, you shouldn't have been checking out those girls instead of watching where your going" Tristan laughed_

_"I couldn't help it they were damn hot" Joey laughed_

_**"Joseph Wheeler is that all you think of?"** all attention was put on a seething blond._

_"I-I uh no I don't...I" Joey stumbled trying to find the words._

_**"Oh really so far to me you are nothing more than that cocky teenager that snoops on **_

_**unsuspecting women."** Mai growled back, then suddenly Joey was in her face._

_**"Whattda want me ta do! Do ya think I should rather look at guys...do ya think I'm gay!"**_

_"I don't know the way you were clutching onto Kaiba at the bottom of the stairs I wouldn't put it passed you" Joey glared over at Tristan before his attention went back onto Mai._

_**"I excepted you to act like a gentleman, but I was wrong, it's clearly to me that you don't care for the ones around you"** Mai seethed_

_**"What! Now dats not true and ya know it"** Joey growled he didn't know why Mai was so upset but it was really annoying him._

_"No Joseph all I see is all there is to see...now please excuse me I must go" Mai waved goodbye to the gang completely ignoring Joey. Mai's knuckles were white as she left the game shop 'I can't believe I came here...what was I thinking, I can't believe I thought they could be my friends especially that jerk'. She roughly put on her helmet as she climbed over onto her motorcycle._

_**"Mai wait"** she rolled her eyes at the annoying voice of Joey._

_"What do you want Wheeler?" Mai never looked him in the eyes she just knew he was there._

_**"What was all that back dere...one minute your laughing the next your in ma face, what da hell!"** Mai was only semi listening to what Joey was cussing about; in all honesty she was asking herself the same question. Why did she just explode like that?_

_**"Mai are ya even listening ta me!"** Joey snapped annoyed._

_"Joey what do you think of me?" the question came out of no where suddenly startling Joey._

_"Well I think your rude for ignoring me..." Joey started_

_"No Joey I mean how do you feel about me?" there was a glint of hope in her eyes that Joey could clearly see, but all he did was sigh._

_"Your ma friend Mai...a annoying one...by still ma friend" Joey gave his goofy grin but he could see Mai's face drop._

_"Is that all?" she asked quietly_

_"Well yeah, your a good friend and the gang and I will always be there" Joey explained being his friend was the only thing he was willing to say right now._

_"I see" Mai whispered looking start to the horizon "I have to go" Mai continued as she started up her motorcycle._

_"Go? Go where?" Joey asked confused_

_"I'll be gone for awhile...don't look me up" at that she pulled away down the road. She really hoped that he would stop her, that he would run to her and tell her he felt more but all he did was stare at her as she drove out of his life._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears rolled down the side of Mai's cheeks onto the pillow that her head was resting on. She was torn from the memory of her past, she loved Joey back then but he did not share the same feelings...he was only a kid. She's was 24 he was 18 how could they ever see eye to eye, and even now when he is 20 and she's 26 they didn't see eye to eye.

"He left me...he never came after me...'I'll always be there'" she mocked as her sobs increased.

"It's his fault that I'm like this...h-he ruined my life"

She was sick of crying, she was sick of having these feelings. She once agreed that it would be better to have no friends then have friends they stab you in the back and boy did she wish she listened to herself.

After that episode she met Kaiba who held so much promise in his eyes. He was the exact same age as Joey yet a lot more mature to be able to understand her. He was kind and patient with her and that day he asked her to marry him was the happiest day of her life.

But now that's changed. Now Kaiba's has become the jerk and Joey's that knight and shining armor...she didn't know who to believe anymore.

Mai looked around her empty room. She had to agree that she was worse off then when she started. Her life had taken a 180 and now she was left feeling and acting like a broken glass doll.

Suddenly something caught the corner of her eyes. Getting up from the bed she went for a closer look. There in the wall behind her dresser was thin and when they say thin they mean thin line in the shape of a square. _'What the hell?'_ Mai questioned in her mind as she felt around.

Upon leaning on the square shaped panel it instantly moved, opening to a whole new outlook on this mansion.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The air was dense around them and the silence choking her inside. _'Why is he staring at me like that?'. _Serenity's eyes continued to look outside the limo as they drove in complete and utter silence, she noticed Kaiba from the side of her view and was unnerved to see that he was staring at her.

_'Damn those eyes there so...haunting'_ Those said eyes never left her, to her the glowed a pale blue as he continued to make her more nervous. They sat on different side of the limo just as Serenity like it...according to her brother you want to be as far away from this guy as possible; and speaking of Joey why was his life in danger and who wanted to kill her brother? All questions were scary.

Serenity shifted in her spot under Kaiba's gaze, she was getting really annoyed with this silence. She forced herself to take her eyes off the window and to Kaiba who still held her gaze.

"Um...so about my brother?" she asked now almost afraid to end the silence.

She got no reply, Kaiba continued to stare her down. Again Serenity shifted in her spot_...'why was this guy so intimidating?' _She looked down at her hands that rested lightly on her lap; her palms were getting sticky from fear and she really didn't like feeling she was under a microscope.

"D-Do know who would w-want to kill my brother?" Serenity asked not looking up but she was sure that he was still staring at her, and at that moment she really wanted to give him such a

big slap but she relaxed herself.

**"Maybe if he learned to keep his nose out of other peoples business then he wouldn't be in this situation"** Kaiba snapped darkly at her causing her to jump at his tone and instantly she regretted coming with him, she felt something was not right.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked

"Hmm" Kaiba smirked leaning back in his seat, he crossed his legs giving an effect of authority

"So he didn't tell you the reason he is in the hospital, what a shame that he hides thing from his own sister" he smiled darkly

Serenity growled at the comment she was pleasant up to this point but when he thinks that he could dishonor Joey's and her trust then he was walking on thin ice **"He does tell me everything" **

"Really then please elaborate" he grinned like a predator

**"He told me that he was jumped suddenly from a group of guys who wanted to take something from him, he said they were jealous of him"** she seethed at his accusations or course her brother would never lie to her. And it even annoyed her further when Kaiba the Seto Kaiba broke out in a loud yet demonic laugh.

**"What is so funny?"** Serenity snapped

"And what exactly did this group of guys want to take from that pathetic loser?" his bangs covered his eyes as his smirk was firmly in place.

**"Joey is not a loser, it's you who is acts like a loser" **

**"You did not answer my question Wheeler"** Kaiba snapped back at her

"I...I don't know he never told me" Serenity admitted defeated, her gaze went back to her lap.

A question arose in her mind _'Why did Joey not tell what it was?'. _As she thought on that question she didn't realize that Kaiba had seated himself beside until he grabbed her chin roughly. Serenity was force to confront those haunting eyes once again.

**"You are such an idiot Wheeler"** his voice was laced in ice I guess fun time was over because his serious tone was back.

Her eyes held his for the longest time...his eyes were trying to tell her something and she wanted to know what it was. He lowered his head to her ear, his breath danced upon his skin making her shiver. "And here I thought you were smarter then your Mutt of a brother...didn't he retire from fighting?" he whispered in her ear and that silky voice only made her more nervous

"He did" she whispered back, but suddenly a conversation she had with Joey entered her mind.

_"I got into a fight...just drop it" Joey grumbled settling down on the couch._

_"A fight? Joey you promised to stop that a long time ago" Serenity whined while she _

_went to retrieve the first aid kit. Her brother had been the gang type since Serenity and his mother left, but he promised he changed...yet Serenity had a feeling Joey was some what lying._

_"I know, I promise that it won't happen again, only if there's selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed, rich bastards involved" Joey seethed angrily, he was more or least angered at himself, he left her there with him and the enviable and he left like a coward he didn't even try and get back in. Pounding the side of the couch his anger was shown through his face and eyes._

_"Your talking about Kaiba?...You were at Kaiba's again, do you know he could charge you for trespassing?" Serenity came back in the room with worry written on her face._

_"Not if he's doing the thing that illegal" Joey growled,_

"It was you" she whispered in shock...a deep chuckle made it's way to her ears

"Maybe I was quick to judge you" he loved messing with peoples heads and a Wheeler just made her fun a lot more pleasurable. He was instantly shoved away as Serenity made an attempt to blend in the the limo door.

"Stay away from my brother and me" she whimpered, she should have never got in the limo with this guy...she should have known.

"I believe I can't do that your brother has been a thorn in my side for as long as I've known him; he's only good for a laugh" Kaiba straightened himself.

"Joey can do whatever he wants" Serenity yelled over at him "Now let me out of here I had enough with you"

"As I said before Wheeler if you value your brothers life you will come" he grinned and she cringed

"W-What do you want?" she asked terrified, she turned her back to him and looked out the window knowing she would not like the answer.

Her accusations were confirmed when his hands wrapped around her shoulder as she was forced to lean back on him. Once again his breath caressed her ear "I'm sure I can think of something"

Her eyes widened as his demonic chuckle filled the vehicle.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Yikes that was different, you guys know what it will be? You'll just have to read the next chapter hehehe.


	15. A Question of Trust

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Ok ok I finally go the point, I should have updated faster I know but I wanted to work on some of my other fics before I updated this one. With the conclusion of FI (Fake Identity) I have started a one-shot called FI3-Lock Down, so if you haven't read it, you should there's lot's of humor involved.

I have to give you readers an explanation of why I haven't been able to update lately...(sigh heavily) I had a resent break up with my boyfriend that as they said shattered my heart, so I just want to tell you guys I sorry for not updating but I'm on the road to recovery and ready to update more now.

On a darker note, this chapter is going to be intense, like before there will be mentions of rape but it will not be shown; also this chapter holds one event that will add complications in the future...but I'll leave it to you to guess what that is. With this event though the story will move quickly into it's highest point of action! once the turn around point is complete there are several things that will happen hehehe I'm become so evil...just like this story will.

I would like to thank the reviewers for the 25 reviews in this chapter!

**Now to Reviews:**

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Yes things will get intense, but I can't promise anyone's safety. Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**_Angel-Belle:_** Looks like you are in a tight situation now (Smirks), good luck with Kaiba (Waves and walks away)

**_Kiyoshi-Wheeler:_** YEAH you can't complain your cliffhangers are just as bad! I don't know which Kaiba I would like better: evil or just plain demonicOO I can't choose!

**_Mayako:_** Could you send me a picture of Kaiba in green hair? That way I can look at it while laughing out loud and pointing fingers at Kaiba

Kaiba: You do and your dead!

YIPE!

**_Black Dragon of the Bayou:_** You'll just have to wait and find out what happens between Kaiba and Serenity hehehe don't worry your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**_xXXkIkOkEnxXx:_** That's putting it mildly...AND I'M STILL WAITING FOR ITAMI NO KASEN DORO! I'm about to explode like a bomb shell from all this suspense!

**_GoddessOfGlory:_** I'm not promising anything, all I can say is you have to wait and see

**_WeirdPerson:_** I wanted to keep people in suspense. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review.

**_KaibaGurl:_** I will obey your command oh great master and update

**_NanoMecka:_** I have missed your reviews, thanks for starting with my story first it was (sniff) touching (Gives Joey's thumbs up)

**_Chaos Inferno:_** You'll have to wait and see, it will be answered in this chapter

**_Lina567:_** Yeah I'm sorry I didn't update fast like last time. Yes dumb Joey and his blondness but yet we still love him. If only he said 'I love ya' to Mai they would be living in a happily ever after! Through me of a cliff (sniff) why are you so mean (smirks evilly) besides I think I through all my readers of the edge of my cliffhangers!

**_Serene Mermaid:_** Yeah they should have believed him, but they were worried about his safety more then his cussing!

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Can we say sadist here! Why would you ever wish poor Serenity harm? For that maybe I should give you more shivers down your back!

**_To Be Or Not To Be:_** It's going to get even more wicked!

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Yes a little bit...or a lot which ever you prefer can be very yummy

**_Awesome:_** That's exactly what it means, so I have to go and update just for you

**_MARJANI:_** Thanks and I will keep going so you can finish I want everyone to finish reading it.

**_Wings From Above:_** OK!

**_Remixer:_** As soon as I got your last review I started typing right away! The rest is coming!

**_GREAT:_** As I said before I'm not promising anything

**Last Time:**

_"Joey can do whatever he wants" Serenity yelled over at him "Now let me out of here I had enough with you"_

_"As I said before Wheeler if you value your brothers life you will come" he grinned and she cringed_

_"W-What do you want?" she asked terrified, she turned her back to him and looked out the window knowing she would not like the answer._

_Her accusations were confirmed when his hands wrapped around her shoulder as she was forced to lean back on him. Once again his breath caressed her ear "I'm sure I can think of something" _

_Her eyes widened as his demonic chuckle filled the vehicle._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**A Question of Trust**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Her feet clicked lightly upon the floor as she walked the narrow passage way. Dim lights fluttered as their life source was slowly dieing. It was an endless maze of questions of why?...why was this kept a secret from her? All this added up to a question of trust!

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, what was he trying to hide from her? All she knew was the mansion held many secrets some that she would rather not know. She hugged her night gown closer to her body, it had suddenly got really cold. Mai shuddered from the cement floor beneath her feet that never carried a slight bit of warmth; it was almost as if she was walking on

ice.

Mai shifted uncomfortably as she came to a stop right outside of a door. Another shiver ran cold up her back; she didn't know if she really wanted to look in the room or not. With a heavy sigh Mai decided it was for the best; maybe if she knew what was in there she might be able to understand why Kaiba had changed for the worse.

Her hand shakily reached for the door knob grasping it softly, all traces of second thoughts were no where to be seen. She squeezed her eyes shut as she opened the door. Mai couldn't explain why she was so afraid of what she might find all she knew was that the sickening of her stomach had add further annoyance. _Come on where's the old Mai? strong and determined Mai?_

She slid her eyes open

Light flooded all around her; it stung her eyes as they slowly started to adjust to the brightness. The room was blurry at first things coming in focused.

Mai gaped at the sight before her. She was confronted by a huge...and when I say huge I mean gigantic computer screen. And if you think it couldn't get any brighter, the screen exploded in colors of blue and white. Mai squinted her eyes as a name appeared on the screen. Once again she was amazed...not at the computer this time, at the size of Kaiba's ego! His name was centered on the computer as beautiful colors circled around his name.

Mai's attention went to the blinking light which read password, what could be his password?

She sat down in the leather chair pondering over the password.

Part of her conscience was telling her that she shouldn't pry into things that don't belong to her...but then again her curiosity was stronger then her conscience. She would have to take a guess on the password; knowing Kaiba's ego he would only talk about things that were important to him: Mokuba, his company, and...himself.

Mai was taking a long shot, but what harm could it do? She reached for the set of ear phones on the desk and placed it to her ear.

"Seto Kaiba" she mouthed

"Voice recognition denied" the computer replied

"Damn you" Mai cursed at the damn computer...and at Kaiba for putting this type of system up.

Clearing her throat she made her voice raspy "Seto Kaiba" she replied again

"Voice recognitionn denied" The computer repeated

"Seto Kaiba"

"Voice recognition denied"

**"Seto Kaiba!"**

"Voice recognition denied"

**"DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA"**

"Voice recognition denied"

Mai slumped her head, this was giving her a headache. She threw the ear phones away from her clearly frustrated from her attempts. Slamming her fist down of the desk she cursed under her breath. She was sure that was the password, the computer never said access denied only voice recognition denied. Mai's eyes wondered everywhere trying to find something to help her, until her eyes wondered down to the key board...duh.

A smile appeared as she maneuvered the arrow key to the password slot. Once done, she typed in Seto Kaiba and pressed enter...

"Access allowed" the computer stated "Welcome Seto Kaiba"

Mai retrieved the discarded ear phones willing to try it once again. "Computer inform me of the latest files activated" Mai asked

"One moment please" Mai waited patiently as the computer loaded, suddenly files poured all over the desk top. Her eyes wondered through security over the mansion, to basic procedures

to...

"Open 'Hit off'" Mai asked as the file was opened

Her eyes widened

There were pictures of business men in suits...that wasn't the thing that made her stomach turn; it was the fact that each picture had a 'X' across their picture. She scrolled down further seeing all the different photo's of people that had apparently been killed. Her eyes landed on the one business man that was found over a month ago killed in a car 'accident'.

_'Was he really the one to blame for their deaths?' _Mai thought as she continued to scroll to the bottom until she hit the last picture...

Her stomach did summersaults, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and her hand grasped her mouth feeling sick instantly...there was a picture of Joey! There he was smiling like a fool.

Thank heavens he does not have an X across his name...but at the bottom of his picture it sickened her even more.

_'Stand By'_

With that Mai quickly shut down the computer, she didn't care how she did it all she wanted was for that image to get out of her head! She fled the room as soon as the computer went blank...she felt sick.

Her hands hit the wall, taking in deep and shallow breaths. Cold sweat ran down her forehead, her eyes distance from the real world. Could she have really seen what she had? Maybe it was just her imagination?

She slid to the ground as her head rested against the wall. She squeezed her eyes as tight as they would allow her trying to control the uneasiness in her stomach.

"Oh please...please" Mai whispered into the dark corridor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The door opened as light flooded over the tiny apartment. Serenity moved aside to let Kaiba in. With all his pride and arrogance he entered in Joey's apartment. Serenity watched as Kaiba's ice blue orbs wondered over the loom of the place...and she never felt so scared!

Instead of having a beautiful pink hue to her face it was all white, her breath was shaky as she went to shut the door. She knew as soon as she shut that door there would be no escape for her...but she loved her brother and so she had agreed to his proposition.

_**FlashBack**_

_"I'm sure I can think of something" _

_Her eyes widened as his demonic chuckle filled the vehicle. Could she really have heard that right? What was he implying?_

_"W-What do you want?" Serenity squeaked, she refused to look at him, her body was frozen in the position that he had put her in._

_"I'll keep your brother out of harms way if you do a favor for me..." she could feel him smirk, she didn't think twice about that._

_"W-w-what?" she was terrified of him, she could never feel safe in his arms let alone his company._

_"I want you to...how would I put this so a Wheeler like yourself could understand?...I want you to...relieve me" _

_Her eyes widened,_

_"What are you implying?" Serenity felt degraded and over-all embarrassed_

_"I knew I should have used smaller words" Kaiba frowned at her **"You have something **_

_**I'm going to take like it or not" **Kaiba growled in her ear causing her to flinch._

_**"No I would never do that!"** Serenity yelled, if he thinks he can use her like some whore then he was wrong_

_"But the safety of her brother...is he not worth more then your interested?" Kaiba mocked that same smirk back again._

_**"Yes, but I'll lose his trust if I made a deal with the devil himself!"** Serenity snarled trying to get tough like Joey._

_"I really don't think he'll care if he's dead...beside there are things that don't have to be told" Kaiba whispered against her neck._

_"Please Kaiba" Serenity begged not liking him close to her like that. "Where's Mai?" maybe she could change the subject_

_**"That is why I have brought you my proposition, it seems that the Mutt has found himself a pretty little bitch...unfortunately he's not smart enough to know that he doesn't stand a chance"** Kaiba snarled _

_**"Don't say that about Joey and Mai!"** Serenity warned_

_"You are not in the position to say anything at all...so what will it be?" Kaiba smiled "I can guarantee if your answer is no then you will find your brother dead by morning"_

_"Then what choice do I have" Serenity whimpered_

_"You don't have one" Kaiba moved away from her, and motioned his driver._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was stupid to agree going back to her place but like she said before, what choice did she have. Her brother would never forgive her for this, and that is why she has to keep her own secrets from him. She wouldn't be able to go on if Joey died.

"You might want to check that" a raspy voice brought her attention back, she stared over at Kaiba than to where he was pointing, to her answering machine. There was a single message there.

Before she could protest Kaiba press the button as it started to play:

_'Hey Serenity it's me Ryou; I heard of what happened to your brother; I'm so sorry. Well I hope he get's better soon. The reason why I called was I was wondering maybe we could uh...well...have dinner together before you leave...call me back when you feel up to it. Talk to you later'_

"Hmm isn't this a heart warming experience, I suggest you call your little boyfriend" Kaiba mocked

"Knock it off" Serenity answered quietly

She forgot about Ryou, how could she betray him like this? Maybe this was a bad idea, she should ask him to leave! Beside she was sure Joey could hold his own against Kaiba...yeah right that's why he's in the hospital!

Serenity knew she was doing the wrong thing...she should go to the police! Maybe...but what if

Kaiba was telling the truth, what if Joey could be dead by morning! She was trapped. It took all of her courage to say the next thing to him.

"Please leave" Serenity whispered under her breath

Kaiba turned his attention to her,** "What did you say?"** his voice was dangerous, but Serenity knew he was even more dangerous.

"I-I said please leave...y-you have no b-business here" Serenity was losing all her courage and fast.

Suddenly Kaiba had her pinned to the wall. His breath hitting her cheek as he spoke darkly

**"You wouldn't be having second thoughts would you?"** he growled low

"Please I don't want to do this" Serenity whimpered as he pressed closer to her

**"Do you think I care what you want?" **

Serenity kept quiet at his question, so many other things were running through her head. She

could think, he was to close...to close. Before she knew it, Kaiba had thrown her over his shoulder and began walking towards her room. Instantly her blood ran cold.

**"NO KAIBA PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT...PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE...KAIBA NO"** Serenity screamed unnoticed by Kaiba who continued down to her

room.

Serenity grabbed for the walls, for the doors anything to stop Kaiba. She successfully grabbed onto Joey's door frame of his room stopping Kaiba...but for how long?

**"Let go"** Kaiba hissed

**"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS"** Serenity cried, tears poured down her face as she felt Kaiba

tug at her. She tried to get a better grip on the door frame but instead she was pulled harshly making her release her grip. And they descended into her room with the door being slammed shut.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was nearly 4:00a.m before Mai had reached the passage way leading to Kaiba's room. The window had been left open as the curtains danced wildly with the cold wind that came in. His room was decorated in blue's and white's but yet even this room scared her like all the rest.

She had found passage ways to the kitchen, to the front entrance, to Kaiba's room, to Mokuba's room and then...that control room. A lump built up in her throat Kaiba had really killed all those people.

Mai felt a tear run down her cheek, everything that he promised her was a lie. She fell right into his trap not even knowing it was there. Suddenly she jumped as she heard her door fly open. Turning around slightly was met with those cold blue eyes.

**"What are you doing here!"** Kaiba growled in irritation.

Mai didn't say anything just gaped at him in shock. His eyes wondered over to the open passage way to his left. A smirk had placed itself over his frown.

"Oh I see" he mocked then looked back at Mai

"I-I'm sorry...I just...I" Mai looked down at her feet, she was babbling like an idiot. "I'll go" Mai didn't look up at him as she made her way to the door to leave until a hand shot out grasping her arm.

**"Where do you think your going, I'm not done with you"** Kaiba hissed as he threw her back into the room and once again she was trapped against Kaiba and her freedom.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** So I hope the chapter was ok for you readers, my mind is everywhere but on updating but don't worry I try an update faster!


	16. The Broken Road

**_ZeldaJewel:_** I would just like to say that I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a very long time. This month is been one stressful time, I have a final exam to write soon; life is getting hard right now, but don't worry I did update finally. I'll try and update sooner but I can't promise anything right now; and yes _'Forever in the Night' _I will update its final chapter soon.

**Reviews:**

**_xXXkIkOkEnxXx:_** You know its amazing Kaiba doesn't have brain damage from all the times you beat him (smirks)

**_Kiyoshi-Wheeler:_** Yes Kaiba is really demonic in this; in a way he is a killer but usually he will hire an assassin to kill and not himself, so as not to lead the authorities to him.

**_Black Dragon of the Bayou:_** Thank you for what you said, its people like you that helps those who need encouragement. You think I have that ability? Why thank you (smirks) but you know who has that ability, Kikoken, now her ability to make him evil is amazing! Once again thank you for your kind words.

**_Angel-Belle:_** No I would never do that (Keeps walking away) you'll just have to wait and see if he raped her or not, it will be explained in this chapter.

**_JoeyWheelerPup:_** Well this story is a tragedy so of course it's going to be sad.

**_NanoMecka:_** Yeah, so in a way Serenity is very noble and courageous for giving herself to Kaiba instead of running away, most people would never do that. I find that Serenity might act childish because of her love for her brother but I also see that she has the charactistics of Joey for being loyal, brave and courageous.

**_GoddessOfVictory:_** Thanks for your support! I never thought about it being like the incredibles, but your right now that I think about it.

**_Choas Inferno:_** Kaiba has his reasons (CoughPhsycocough) hmm must of had something in my throat. I'll try and update sooner but a lot is happening in these next month.

**_KaibaGurl:_** Don't worry all your questions will be answered sooner or later.

**_Lina567:_** I'm happy I'm keeping you suspense; it makes for an excellent review from you. There's a high probability that your 'OMG' will happen, depending on which omg you're talking about. Yeah Serenity is in a tight situation and Mai is doing no better.

**_SeanGJ:_** Thanks for the compliment but no I don't have a website, all my stories are on but there are others on but most are all here.

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Don't worry I'll put flashbacks in this chapter and Joey's condition will be mentioned.

**_Crossfire:_** Ok I will!

**_Kittyge:_** (blushes) thanks. Kaiba does make a good villain I think he has potential to be a villain and a hero all in one! Weird isn't it?

**_Maelgwyn-Violetstar:_** I absolutely love Kaiba; I never mean to make you hate him, that's not what I wanted to do. I used Kaiba because in all truth Kaiba in the show always pushes Joey to his best, and is his all time rival, although he has Marik and Valon etc... But with them he made friends in the end whereas Kaiba they never got along, so I used Kaiba because he would push Joey to act for his love of Mai. I know I made Kaiba ooc but I wanted to show the effects of domestic violence. I'm happy that you like the story though.

**_Serene Mermaid:_** It's going to get even creepier in later chapters

**_Viciously Wicked:_** Well keep it to yourself no telling

**_Hakiruo:_** I can't ell you right away but, the plot is getting thicker...don't worry about Kaiba, leave him to me

**_JxMObsessivlyDuh:_** Don't go crazy for here is the next chapter

Thanks for the reviews.

_**Last Time:**_

_**"What are you doing here?"** Kaiba growled in irritation._

_Mai didn't say anything just gaped at him in shock. His eyes wondered over to the open passage way to his left. A smirk had placed itself over his frown._

_"Oh I see" he mocked then looked back at Mai_

_"I-I'm sorry...I just...I" Mai looked down at her feet, she was babbling like an idiot. "I'll go" Mai didn't look up at him as she made her way to the door to leave until a hand shot out grasping her arm._

_**"Where do you think you're going I'm not done with you"** Kaiba hissed as he threw her back into the room and once again she was trapped against Kaiba and her freedom._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Broken Road**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Watery purple eyes opened to blur; the cool breeze coming from the window stung her new wounds like a whip slicing her skin open once again with every blow. Her golden hair stuck to her face caused but the stick sweat that graced her pale face. She weakly braced herself as she tried to lift herself from the position on the ground. Mai's stomach felt like lurching at anytime, yet she ignored the feeling and focused on the task of getting up.

Bracing her hands on the side of the bed she successfully pulled herself into a sitting position before looking around. The room was decorated with silvers and blues, and at that moment Mai knew she was in Kaiba's room. It was a nightmare, he really hurt her again. Her clothes were shredded across the room, indicating that he had taken her again, without her permission he had done that to her again...how could she let that happen again? Tears formed from her already red eyes as she grabbed her stomach feeling sicker then ever.

Her mind was spinning with questions...so many yet they could never be answered, she didn't want to know the answered to her questions. What happened to her where did she go wrong? She never let men walk all over her, she was suppose to be the strong and independent women that men went weak in the knees for, and here she was crying like a pathetic little girl. Kaiba, at the time seemed like a gentleman that was impressed with a strong woman, to give him a good name...yet why was he doing this to her?

_"...he's a jerk that will never appreciate you..."_

Mai squeezed her eyes shut trying to block the one voice that made her heart pound with excitement and fear, his words were true, but she didn't want to believe him, he couldn't be right. Seto Kaiba needed to have emotion that's what makes us human...

A sob escape, as she fought back the tears. Was love like that? She did love Seto Kaiba didn't she? He could protect her; no one will harm her if Kaiba was near her. She would never walk in the shadows again with someone as strong as Kaiba beside her. She was scared, her life changed and now she lived in fear of the unknown.

_"I told you, you don't belong in this world"_

"Stop! Leave me alone" Mai cried, she shook with the realization the Marik still haunted her, and he had forced her into a reality she never wanted to live but yet had no choice to do so or not.

"Please...I-I don't want to be alone...please d-don't let me...I-I-I don't want to go back" Mai buried her head in her hands, maybe if she hides her face no one will know that she's there. From youth Mai knew she was alone in this world, no one could ever care about her and that's what she accepted. The only one who ever showed that they cared was...

Joey...

Mai's cries grew louder, trying to block of her minds thinking, she didn't want to remember him...it hurt to remember him. She had cause so much pain to him that she wanted to run away from herself let alone him. She had chosen a narrow way to follow many years ago; she lived on her own standards, her own rules. There was no time for fairy tale romances...until she met Yugi, there she realized she did not want to be alone anymore so she searched for men that would be able to protect her. Unfortunately along that dark path to find love, she got sidetracked, all the men she thought would be her true love left her, turned their backs on her so now she just wander in the shadows.

A knock at the door wakened Mai's mind as she forced herself to stop crying, wiping her tear stained cheeks, she reached for the house coat that hung loosely to the bed post, and she wrapped it around her broken body as she painfully got up from her position on the bed. Mai limped towards the door, each step felt like knives stabbing into her feet.

"W-who is it?" Mai weakly asked leaning against the door for support

"Miss its Linda, I have something for you from Master Kaiba" the maid responded through the door. Taking a deep breath Mai pushed her body away from the door and opened it. She was met with a warm smile from the green eyed maid.

"Morning miss" she smiled,

Mai opened the door wider for her to enter, one thing is that Linda was Mai's favorite maid, she was sweet, kind and also knew what she was going through with Kaiba; I guess you can say they shared a bond with each other. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mai?" Mai croaked out

"I guess one more time dear" Linda was a middle age woman, yet very beautiful, her black hair brought of her gorgeous green eyes and her smile was comforting, to anyone in Mai's predicament. "Master Kaiba had asked me to give this to you for tonight"

Mai looked down at the navy blue dress the maid held in her hands. There was no doubt that it was expensive, the sleeves where beaded and the drape in the back look very elegant. Mai nervously took it and looked it over but soon after suspicion got the better of her as she looked to Linda. "What is this for?" Mai asked.

"For your dinner tonight"

"Dinner? I wasn't informed of this" Mai placed the dress on the bed, then looked back to the maid.

"It's a business party for a branch office who works with Master Kaiba. You were also invited to accompany Master Kaiba to the dinner and the dance that follows" the maid explained

Mai nodded her head...this was going to be one long day! She suddenly did not feel so well.

"Miss how long is it going to take you?" Mai looked up at that questioned, what could she mean by that!

"What do you mean?" Mai looked confused

"I mean, how long will it take you to see that you're not happy here?" The maid gave a sad smile, since she met Mai she liked her, but she also knew that her boss was not one to be messed with and maybe she learn the hard way that it was true. This sweet angel didn't deserve such treatment, and what she had witness, she knew it could only get worse.

"I am happy here" Mai whispered not truly believing herself

"You are? And yet you never smile no more" Mai looked away ashamed "You know what I think? I think you should leave, find a place you are truly happy and find someone who loves you more than life itself...like that young man that was here, now he is-"

"Stop! I don't want to here what you think. Don't tell me what is right for me, I'll decide that, understand?" Mai clenched her fist, "Now please leave"

The maid stood in shock before a frown appeared, she nodded her head in agreement before turn to leave out the door, but before she left she turned to Mai, "I don't believe you ever decided what was best for you, I think you have been lying to yourself from the beginning" with that the maid left Mai to her thoughts.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

If she could stop the tears she would have, but the anguish of what happened kept flooding her mind, haunting her with painful memories of what she had experienced at his hands. Her body felt broken, pain coursed through her back with the ripping sensation in her ribs and all she could ask herself was why this had happened to her...what had she done to bring this on her. Auburn hair fell into her tear stained face, her shoulders shook with silent sobs...she was betrayed not just by him, but by herself for doing such a thing! The memories were sickening, why had she been so foolish to allow him in. Why had she given up everything? Her happiness, her care-free ways, her vir...

She suddenly felt sick, as she bolted from her bed to the bathroom. Her stomach twisted in knots, as her head felt dizzy with the burning of her stomach. She grabbed the sides of the toilet bowl bracing herself for the inevitable. Her body shook as she started to cough, tears rolled freely down her cheeks, it was all too much for her, and she was at her breaking point. She thrusted her head into the bowl to spill whatever was in the stomach. She gasped for breath through her own tears and the contracting of her inward parts.

The night haunted her like a nightmare and she found herself getting sick once again. Her eyes wondered down to her sore wrists, there were bruises that painted her creamy flesh. She nearly passed out at the horrible memory.

_**Flashback**_

_**"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS"** Serenity cried, tears poured down her face as she felt Kaiba tug at her. She tried to get a better grip on the door frame but instead she was pulled harshly making her release her grip. And they descended into her room with the door being slammed shut._

_Her mind couldn't register fast enough as she was thrown roughly on the bed as her head collided with the wooden post. Her mind was screaming for her to run, get up and get out of there but through the pain her body was frozen. Until there was an added weigh upon her, and her blood ran cold, she forced her eyes to open through the pain to see Kaiba straddling her waist making it impossible for her to move her body._

_She looked away from him ashamed that she had agreed to this to save her brother, but if given the chance she would do it all over again. Through all the humility that she was experience she would do it all over again for him. Her chin was roughly grabbed as her eyes met his icy ones...didn't he have feeling! Did he not know what he was doing was wrong!_

_"P-please don't do this to me" Serenity cried, but all she got in response was a dark smirk,_

_Before she could ask again his lips covered hers, silencing her in one of the most torturous way she could think of, a slap, a punch would not have meant anything...but a kiss? A kiss from him was like poison and she found herself struggling to get away from him. She raised her hands to his chest to push him off of her, as she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She was weaker then Kaiba, she admitted to that but it didn't stop her from trying to get away from him!_

_Suddenly her hands were grabbed sharply, being constricted in his grasp, forcing her only means of movement above her head so he could have full control over her. She cried out in his grip, giving him full access to her mouth. She was now his to do with what he wanted, she could fight, and she couldn't struggle. At that point she knew what she had done was wrong._

_**End of Flashback**_

Her body moved tensely from the bathroom, to her hallway. She looked up sadly at the scratch marks on the walls; where she thought that she actually have a chance to resist him.

_**"NO KAIBA PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT...PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE...KAIBA NO"** Serenity screamed unnoticed by Kaiba who continued down to her room._

_Serenity grabbed for the walls, for the doors anything to stop Kaiba. She successfully grabbed onto Joey's door frame of his room stopping Kaiba...but for how long?_

She shuddered at the moment. _'There was no use of thinking of the past'_, she tried to tell herself.

Suddenly a knock on her front door made her jump. Her mind reeled at the thought of who could be at her door...was it him? Was he back for her? She hugged her housecoat around her body wishing for the person to go away. The knocking continued scaring her; she wanted to back up into a corner to hide from the real world.

"Serenity?"

Her eyes shot up the sound of Ryou at her door, and she felt sick all over again.

"Serenity are you there?" Ryou asked through the door

Serenity made her way to the door, leaning against it, her head resting on the door, contemplating if she should really answer it...could she face him?

"I just was worried about you...you didn't response to my call last night..." Ryou continued

"I-I can't" Serenity cried in response

"Serenity what's wrong!" Ryou's worried voice replied, the sound of her crying was scaring her

"I-I can't face you yet" Serenity pressed her forehead against the door crying harder then she thought she could, She couldn't face him yet, she had betrayed him, what there relationship meant to them, she destroyed that trust.

"Please Serenity tell me what I have done" his voice was strained

"P-p-please just leave me alone...I-I can't...I-I can't see your f-face" She wailed

"Serenity..."

**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"** her voice cracked as she yelled through the door. She listened to the silence that engulfed her; it was like it was choking her.

"Alright...I'll leave you" Serenity noted the sadness in his voice and how she wanted to run in his arms, but how could she, she didn't deserve him anymore. She was marked, alone.

She fell to her knees, she was nothing anymore. She was scared and confused, the only way she was going to forget was if she left...she needed to go, and she needed to go back to America where she would be safe.

Serenity grabbed for the phone on the counter and quickly dialed the airport,

"Domino International Airport, how may I help you?" the woman's voice came through the phone

"D-Do you have any seat available to America tonight" Serenity tried to steady her voice

"Hold one moment...yes there are two seats available, would you, like me to hold both of them for you?"

"Yes please"

"Alright, your flight leaves at 10:00pm tonight; you will be expected to pay as soon as you get there"

"T-Thank you"

She quickly hung up the phone, and smiled she was almost free; she would never come back here in her life if she could. Now all she had to do was to get Joey to agree.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

His head hurt like hell when he woke. The smell of the hospital was almost enough to make anyone sick. Turning a tired eyes towards the door of his room, he looked around at all the doctors rushing around like chickens with there heads cut off. He almost laughed at there antics except for the pain that was forced on his ribs made it more like a cry.

"Yes he should be able to leave tonight miss, but make sure he doesn't overdo himself!" the sound of the doctor made him look once again to see his sister standing there talking to one of the doctors.

**"Serenity!"** He shouted ignoring his ribs

Serenity's eyes wondered to Joey who called her name, she forced a sweet smile before walking over to him, "How are you Joey?" she asked kindly, not showing any weakness in front of him.

"I'm fine, but ya, are ya okay? What did Kaiba do ta ya?" Joey's anger was coming through

Serenity almost cried with the mentioned of his name, but she reframed and went on with her smiling, "He did nothing, what are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Last night didn't he...I was sure that he..." now it was Joey's turn to be confused

"It must have been a nightmare Joey, I'm fine...it is probably all those drugs they have you on" Serenity smiled at her brothers face "But look, I'm fine and I'm right here"

"I guess so..." Joey thought wanting to truly believe her, but something in the back of his mind was telling him different, it was just too real.

"Never mind that, the doctor says you will be able to leave today" Serenity chirped

"Really?" Joey couldn't be happier that he was finally getting out of here

"Yeah and he said that you'll be good for traveling as well" She noticed the confusion that flash across his face "Were leaving to America tonight" she stated

"WHA! Ya can't be serious, I can leave tonight!" Joey yelled

"P-please Joey calm down, you must leave with me" Serenity's lip quivered

"Why? Dis is crazy, I can't leave now"

"Why can't you?" her questioned stumped him, he really had no reason to stay...maybe he just didn't want to leave because his vow was not complete.

"Serenity please understand, I don't..."

"No please Joey listen to me...w-we have to leave" Serenity knew she was cry but she never tore her eyes away from him

"What are ya running from Ren?" he asked softly yet questioning "Is it Ryou?"

"N-No please I just want to go home" Serenity cried

Now Joey hardly ever saw Serenity cry and when she did, his heart always broke. Joey gently held her close to him, letting her cry upon his shoulders, he stroked her long auburn hair as he tried to hush her "Shh it's ok Ren; I'll go, just please stop crying"

"T-Thank you Joey" Serenity hiccupped as she held onto Joey not wanting to let him go.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Once again sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have a final tomorrow and a job I need to be looking for, so updates will be slower. And yes 'Forever in the Night' is coming!


	17. After All

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Sorry it's been so long, I'm in the middle of finding a job and getting over a cold! Oh well I'll live, anyways this chapter will be an importance to all those JoeyxMai fans out there. From here on the story will deal with romance, then it will pick up 10 times the point that we are at now...in another words there's going to be an explosion of action, romance and horror.

I appreciate the 20 reviews that I had received from this chapter, unfortunately I won't be replying to them through the story but will be on my profile page. So if you wrote a review and wanted here my reply go to my profile page and it will be there.

_**Last Time:**_

_"WHA! Ya can't be serious, I can leave tonight!" Joey yelled_

_"P-please Joey calm down, you must leave with me" Serenity's lip quivered_

_"Why? Dis is crazy, I can't leave now"_

_"Why can't you?" her questioned stumped him, he really had no reason to stay...maybe he just didn't want to leave because his vow was not complete._

_"Serenity please understand, I don't..."_

_"No please Joey listen to me...w-we have to leave" Serenity knew she was cry but she never tore her eyes away from him_

_"What are ya running from Ren?" he asked softly yet questioning "Is it Ryou?"_

_"N-No please I just want to go home" Serenity cried_

_Now Joey hardly ever saw Serenity cry and when she did, his heart always broke. Joey gently held her close to him, letting her cry upon his shoulders, he stroked her long auburn hair as he tried to hush her "Shh it's ok Ren; I'll go, just please stop crying"_

_"T-Thank you Joey" Serenity hiccupped as she held onto Joey not wanting to let him go._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**After All**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Words could not describe the joy running through him, had it really been that long? It was almost pathetic the joy he felt just staring at his apartment door. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Even though the wooden door was rotting off it's hinges and was over due for a good painting, the familiar sound of the squeaking joints as he opened the door gave a sort of melodious ring to his ears that just broadened his smile. He turned his attention behind him when he heard a soft giggle from his sister,

"Happy to be home?"

"Ya have no idea" he responded as he stepped into his tiny apartment. He threw his suit case to the side as he took in his surroundings...yes he missed this place, it was definitely better then that damn hospital.

Joey turned around to close the door until he noticed his sister still in the doorway. It was almost as if she was contemplating whether or not to enter, she seemed scared to move let alone think! "Serenity?" her eyes snapped up with the mention of her name. "Are ya goin' ta come in or not?"

"Oh...I...uh well I got lost in my thoughts" she was quick to put on a smile as she entered the apartment she shared with her brother.

"Ya have been zoning out a lot lately" Joey stated as he moved towards the sofa

"I'm sorry Joey, I've just had a lot on my mind...like our trip tonight" Serenity nervously looked around the room, almost if she was afraid someone who jump out at her.

"About dat, when does da flight leave?" Joey watched her cautiously, from where he sat he could see her discomfort...what did he stink that bad! _Why was she just standing in one place? Was she afraid to move or something?_

"10:00pm" Serenity looked back at her brother, "We need to be at the airport at 7:30pm" Why was she acting like this? She was safe with her brother here, surely she could relax a bit, no one was going to jump her while her brother was around to protect her.

Joey looked at his watch at how much time they had before they needed to leave, "Ok, dat gives us four hours to get packed, ask Yug if he would look after da apartment, and eat...oh I can't forget ta eat" Joey gave a cheesy smile at Serenity, one that she knew meant. Now usually she was decline in making him anything seeing that he was lazy by nature, but how could she not. He was giving her those cute puppy dog eyes that no respected person could resist.

"Fine, I'll make you something" Serenity smiled as she left for the kitchen. With Joey just getting home from the hospital she knew that he would get her to make himself something after being deprived of 'good' food for days...she was only afraid of the chaos the would ensure after she put that plate in front of his face.

-

-

_**(5 minutes later)**_

-

-

Amazing, simply amazing! She never seen it this bad since she was little. How could someone manage that much? Is it physically possible? Then again she was staring at the proof right in front of her eyes. But how? It must not be human...pretty sure it wasn't human. No one can stuff that much in their mouth and still have a half decent conversation! Yet here she was sitting there somewhat listening to his muffled words.

Actually not one word he spoke came into connection with her mind. She stared wide eye at the sight before her. _'Is he suppose to turn that color? Purple!...oh my God he's choking?' _Suddenly her adrenaline kicked in as she mercilessly slammed her fist into his back. A gasp of air was taken as she relaxed in her seat. _'Was this a regular occurrence?'_

"Ah danks sis, it happens all da time" Joey thanked her as he repeated the whole process again by stuffing another huge part of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Joey you shouldn't do that" Serenity warned once again watching in amazement her brothers eating habits.

"Nah, dats da fun in eaten'" another bite full entered the _'bottomless pit'. _Serenity couldn't help giggle at her lame joke. "Now as I was sayin', it will be great ta get away from Domino for a while. Of course I will miss all ma friends but I tink dis will be good for me" Serenity smiled at the front her brother was trying to put up, he just wanted to leave so he could get Mai out of his mind. "And what about ya Ren...why are ya in such a hurry ta leave, aren't ya goin' miss Ryou?"

Serenity's eyes went down to her lap, how could she face him with everything that has happened? He doesn't deserve her, and what she did to him. For all she knew, he would get anger and leave her anyways, so what was the point? She would be better off just to leave and not think of what would happen if she stayed. He will find another, many girls would love a soft hearted person like Ryou. It brang tears to her eyes knowing that Ryou would forget her and find someone to take her place...Heck her relationship just started and it was already at an end!

"Hellooo...earth ta Serenity...hellllooo" Joey waved his hands in front of his sisters blank face. With a blink Serenity returned her attention to Joey.

"Sorry Joey, I zoned out there...what were you saying?" She smiled

"I asked if ya were goin' ta miss Ryou?" Joey looked at her skeptical as she fidgeted

"No, he will be ok if I leave" Serenity mumbled

"Wha, did ya break up wit him or somethin', did he hurt ya...because if he did I'll kick his ass" there he goes getting all protective again...

**"Joey! He didn't do anything! So just drop it, stay out of my problems"** Serenity yelled at him as he leaned back in his chair afraid to move. **"I'm going to go pack" **Serenity stomped past him to her room slamming the door. And all Joey thought was...

_Whadda I do?_

Shaking his head, he decided it was for the best if he just dropped it. He still had to pack and call Yugi, there was no time to ask questions. With a sigh he left for his room to pack the necessity that he would need for the trip.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She didn't know how long she was staring at the navy colored dress on her bed, she really didn't feel like going to this dinner tonight, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Kaiba told her she would go and therefore she would go like it or not. Her fingers danced upon the fabric of the dress, she had no choice in anything...not even at the style of dresses she wore.

The velvet of the dress was something that she would not pick, and the turtle neck seemed to her like a chain that would clamp around her neck making sure she doesn't breathe. Looking up at the clock it was nearly 6:00pm, she had about an hour to get ready for this party at 7:00pm. Getting up from the bed she left for her side washroom, locking it after entering.

_"I don't believe you ever decided what was best for you, I think you have been lying to yourself from the beginning"_

The maids words echoed in her mind, was she really lying to herself? Was she better off alone in the dark then being here with someone that would protect her even if she had to suffer scars along the way? She shook the thought our of her mind as she turned the hot water on, the steam began to fill the large bathroom as she stripped down.

She stepped into the shower hissing as the heated water washed over her bruised body. Maybe she had been lying to herself, but she was safe. No one would get to her as long as she stayed within the walls of the mansion. She was guaranteed to be protected from anyone, if someone was to touch her Kaiba was quickly deal with them...isn't that what she wanted from the beginning someone that would guard her from the darkness?

Then why does she feel like she being dragged back into the shadows?

Looking down at her wrists she saw the purple blue colors that were formed by his so called _'Protected hands'. _Maybe she was destined to walk forever lost in her own angst and misery, without anyone's help. Before she started to cry she turned her body around so that the heat of the water splashed upon her face. She could feel how it stung her body as the streams rolled off her face flowing down her chest, around her thighs and dieing at her toes. For a moment she was lost in the rhythm of the water. Without knowing it, the water relax her tense muscles as it slowly caressed her bare skin.

Realization hit her, this could be the only soft touch she would ever know. That thought only hurt her more then she could bare, she gave up her life for a life of a coward that runs from the problems whereas she use to face them head on and conquer them...but that was along time ago. She shut off the water with a heavy sigh and stepped out of the shower.

The only thing she didn't expect when she got out of the shower was Seto Kaiba leaning against the counter, smirking that cocky smirk she hated and feared. Mai quickly grabbed the towel that hung on the shower door, wrapping it tightly around her wet frame. "W-What are you doing in here?" she blushed at the intrusion...didn't she lock the door behind her?

His smirk broadened, "I was just making sure you didn't forget about tonight" his figure didn't move from the position that it was in, and to her that was both a good thing and a bad thing.

"I d-didn't" she replied getting more nervous as he continued to watch her "I-I was just washing up" she forced a smile for reassurance...or a way of saying could you please leave now. Her heart stopped when he straightened out, her body went tense, was he coming near her? What was he doing?. She backed away a little.

"Good" was all he said as he move for the door "I'll expect you ready in the next half an hour" she had an urge to solute him with a 'Yes sir' but she reframed knowing it would only cause her more problems than she had to deal with right now. "Oh and just for the record...there's nothing you can't hide that I've not already seen" he smirked at her blush and walked out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey Yug" Joey greeted over the phone,

_"Hey Joey, how are you doing?"_ Yugi asked

"Yeah I'm fine now...gads it feels so good ta be out of dat hospital" Joey paced around his small apartment, he couldn't help but smile at the place, he never thought he would be so happy to see this place.

_"That's good, we've missed you lately...all summer come to think of it, what's up?"_

"Well ya see, I have been applying for different colleges in America to take law..." Joey suddenly had a very annoying itch at the back of his head "Anyways, I was accepted to one starting this fall semester..."

_"Wow that's great Joey!"_ Yugi excitedly congratulated his best friend

"Danks Yug', but ya see dere fall semester starts in a couple of weeks, so Serenity has already booked a flight for tonight..." Joey didn't get to finish his sentence when Yugi interrupted him

_"Tonight! But Joey we haven't even got the chance to hang out this summer!"_

"I know but I think it means a lot ta Serenity if I come wit her tonight, she seems like she can't wait ta get out of 'ere"

_"Did you ask her why she wants to leave so early?"_

"Yeah, but all I get in response is her yellin' at me like I just read her diary! I don't know what it is..."

_"Maybe Ryou would know, he had spent most of the summer with her"_ Yugi pointed out to his friend, if anyone should know what was troubling her, it would be Ryou

"I think dat might be da reason why she's leavin'...I swear if he did anythin' ta her I'll personally kick his ass back ta England" Joey growled into the phone making his point clear.

_"I don't think so, Ryou's been really down lately. He has been completely ignoring us since this morning"_ Yugi pointed out

"Well whatever it is, I just want ta make Serenity happy, so I'm leaving tonight" Joey sighed before continuing "But I'll be back on da winter break"

_"I'll look forward to your return, I'll miss you"_

"Ya don't have ta miss me...Tea will keep ya company" Joey smirked imagining his friends face

_"JOEY!"_

"Calm don't Yug', everyone knows...anyways da reason I called was ta ask ya a favor"

_"Sure Joey anything"_

"I was wondering if ya could keep care of ma apartment while I'm gone?"

_"Sure just drop off your spare keys at the game shop and I'll make sure of the rest"_

"Danks Yug' your da best"

_"I know"_

"Talk about modest" Joey laughed "Well I better get goin' I'll drop of ma keys and I'll say ma goodbyes" With that Joey hung the phone up

"Joey could you help me" Joey smiled as he saw his sister dragging her bags on the floor, he quickly went over helping her pick them up and move them by the door. He didn't know if leaving was such a great idea, but he felt he just needed to leave; there was nothing left for him here anymore.

"Are you all packed Joey? Serenity asked

"Yeah I just have ta get da last of ma things den we can go" he replied heading back to his room. He sat on his bed for what was the last time in a long time. His heart felt heavy in a way, like this apartment would never be here when he returned. His eyes darted to a photograph that was taken during his dueling years at battle city.

He couldn't help but smile at his friends, Yugi just won the tournament and they were celebrating his victory. Tristan and Duke had both their arms intertwined with Serenity's as they smiled like idiots...in Joey's opinion. Ryou had been on the other side smiling the way that he does next to Tea who held Yugi's hand. Joey couldn't help but laugh at Yugi embarrassed reaction in the picture, then of course there was himself on the other side Yugi and Mai right behind him. Her smile told him she was happy there...who knew she walked away afraid and alone. Maybe if he noticed he would have stayed by her side, but he didn't.

He had lost her because of his thick skull. He didn't even see, he didn't even notice and he lost her because of that. It was so unfair! Joey jumped from his position on the bed as he thrusted his fist against his bedroom wall. His teeth clenched tightly as his anger appeared through his shaken body. Damn him, damn his control, his pride and his anger.

"Joey?" He lifted his head to Serenity at his door

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need ta get out of 'ere" Joey smiled, he hugged his sister tightly for comfort then moved past her "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go" Serenity smiled, yet she was worried for her brother as he grabbed their bags without another word.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She carefully dragged her black eyeliner over her eyelid with her shaky hands. The intrusion from Kaiba had really shaken her, she found it hard to blow-dry her hair let alone put makeup on! She steady her breathing as she finished apply her eyeliner going to her lip stick. She applied a light pink over her dry lips being sure to put emphasis on the points of the lip to give her a illusion of thicker lips. Once done she turned around to look herself over in the standup mirror. She had to admit the dress that was given to her looked beautiful on her. It brings out the size of her chest and the curves of her body. Mai moved her legs around to see her restrictions in movement, thanks to the slits on both sides of the dress that came up to her mid thigh she had fair enough room to move and dance...not that she would.

Her hair was done in a beautiful French roll as strands of spiral curls fell elegantly around her head. With a spray of perfume she was finished. She grabbed her coat on the bed and moved to the bedroom door. Upon opening it she was surprised to see Mokuba there just about to knock on her door. He blushed and pulled at his tie on his suit.

"uh...my brother wanted to know if you were coming..." he stuttered, well being a 14 year old boy he probably couldn't help it, but she had doubts he would even look at her if Rebecca was in the room. She smiled and took the liberty of closing his mouth for him.

"You'll catch flies like that" Mai smiled and walked down the hallway. On getting to the staircase her eyes locked onto Kaiba who stood there angrily, his foot taped on the floor impatiently as he eyed her...it was a good thing Mokuba was right behind her or she would be afraid.

**"What took you so long!"** he growled

"I-I'm sorry, I was just finishing getting ready" Mai apologized before placing her shoes on

**"Whatever let's just go"** He snapped as he left for the limo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Joey was greeted with a huge hug by Yugi as Serenity and him pulled up at the game shop. He was even more amazed that the whole gang was there to say goodbye to them, there they are Tea, Tristan, Duke, and even Ryou showed up.

"Hey everyone, what are ya guys doin' 'ere?" Joey asked as he hugged Yugi back

"We just all wanted to say goodbye to you Joey, Yugi phoned and told us that you were leaving" Tea smiled

"Yeah" Tristan budded in front of Tea and gave Joey a hard punch to his arm "That's for not telling us that you were smarter then you look" Tristan glared that matched Joey's. Tristan instantly dropped his tough guy act and smiled shaking Joey's hand.

"I'm goin' ta ignore dat comment dis time Tristan" Joey punched him back as soon as his hand was free

"Hey Joey what's wrong with Serenity?" Duke pointed out, Joey looked back at his rusty car to see Serenity still sitting there.

"I don't know, she's been actin' weird since yesterday" Joey shrugged, he gave up guessing and he dare not ask anymore questions.

Ryou watched her for a brief moment, Serenity's eyes met his before glance back at her lap. Taking a deep sigh he gave his attention back to Joey, "Tell her goodbye, and I'll miss both of you guys...oh and Joey good luck in college"

"Danks Ryou, ya keep dat Yami of yours in check" Joey gave thumbs up as he looked back to Yugi. "Here's ma key's, don't go all crazy in ma apartment wit da parties" he passed Yugi his spare keys, maybe that was the hardest thing he could do, because to him that means that he was really going through with this...he was leaving. "Well I gotta go before I get all teary eyed on ya guys, so take care" Joey grinned, he went back to his car and started it back up, he gave a wave before pulling away.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke waved their last fair well to their friends as they disappeared from their view...they weren't counting on Ryou to run after the car. For the most part they were in shock! It was Tea who first came to her senses.

**"Ryou! Wait"** She ran after him as the rest quickly followed

**"I have to go"** Ryou yelled back to them **"I can't let her walk out on me"**

**"Ryou! Wait, you'll never catch them"** Tristan yelled, apparently his words had an effect on him as Ryou slowed to a stop.

"I can't let her go...she'll never come back if I let them just drive away" Ryou whispered

"Then we'll help you" Yugi place a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder

-

-

-

-

-

-

The ballroom was huge as the three of them walked in, it would be something that looked perfect for a fairy tale. The chandler that hung at the entrance looked like a jewel from a palace. The people also fit perfectly with the setting, most of the men dressed in tux as the women looked rather stylish yet snobbish in their gowns. Even though Mai had been around these types of gatherings all her life, she felt like she didn't fit in.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm glad you were able to make it" a man of older years approached with his wife at his side, it was apparent that he flaunted his money in front of people to get his way, something Mai wasn't particularly fond of.

**"I had no want to join your little party Fleetwood, I'm here only for the transaction of your company with mine"** Kaiba kept a firm stand as he glared down at the older man.

"Of course, but while your here help yourself to some refreshments" the man smiled as his eyes drifted to Mai, "You must be Mr. Kaiba's wife" he took her hand soft and kissed it "I'm happy to finally meet you" the was no mistaking it, that was definitely Kaiba's growl behind her. She nervously smiled at him.

"Actually I'm his fiancé" Mai explained

"Oh, well congratulations Mr. Kaiba she's a jewel" he smiled only to see Kaiba roll his eyes before grabbing Mai's hand and lead her into the ballroom. **"Don't get to comfortable, as soon as I get that mans signature we're leaving" **Kaiba grunted

"Ah Seto you never have any fun" Mokuba whined behind them. Kaiba twisted his sight back to his little brother with a frown

**"Are you not a little to old to act like a child"** Kaiba asked displeased, and more so when Mokuba gave a cheesy grin at his brother before walking off...probably to go flirt with the ladies he has a talent for that...I guess his childish innocence went to a sly fox. Mai giggled only to get Kaiba's frown on her, she nervously looked down at the floor.

"I'm going to sit down" she replied at the silence

She heard a sigh as her wrist were freed from his grasp, she pulled it to her chest rubbing the numb flesh...was he really holding me that tightly? She shook off her question before disappearing into the crowd. Yet the more she entered the crowd of CEO's and their respected dates, the more she felt their gaze peering down at her like an insect. She might have stood out but did she really need their downgrading stares?

She kept her vision in front of her, promising herself that she would keep her head up high. She sat at a table closes to the patio window, she looked out into the night and for once she admitted it was beautiful this night. The star started to appear as the twinkled from the setting sun in the horizon. Mr. Fleetwood had a very nice view from the ballroom at the ocean. And from here the ocean looked more gold then blue.

"Miss?" Mai looked up at one of the butlers, she was almost upset for the interruption, you could say she felt at peace looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"You like some champagne?" She looked at the sparkling wine on his tray

"Yes please" the butler smiled before passing a glass to her "Thanks you" she whispered as she took a sip

"Your welcome Miss" he bowed respectfully before leaving to the next table

Mai swirled the contents in the glass, watching it form a mini whirl pool within the crystal glass. It had been a long time since she had tasted alcohol, she was somewhat deprived of that pleasure a long time ago. Not that she was a heavy drink, a glass here and there never hurt anyone. She took a small sip and savored the taste of her tongue...maybe tonight would be enjoyable, a relaxing night compared to the others.

"Hey Mai" Mokuba greeted coming up to the table "What are you doing over here all by yourself?" he smiled

"I don't know, I guess just relaxing" she grinned

"Relaxing! You should be dancing" Mokuba exclaimed, with a hint of mischief in his voice, he stared down at her with what would look to the untrained eye an innocent child look.

"Unlike you, I don't have dancing partners hanging on me all the time" she smiled and took another sip of her champagne

"Well...will you consider me your first dance?" Mokuba stretched out his hand to her and smiled

It was the first time she had actually got a good look at him that night. He wore a black suit with a crimson silk vest and a black tie, he looked handsome stand there, she could see why most girls swoon over him just as must as they swoon over his brother...the only difference was that unlike Seto, Mokuba paid attention to the opposite sex. Mai smiled at the young man as she gave him her hand.

"I would love to" she smiled as Mokuba showed her to the dance floor

Mokuba gentle placed his hand on the small of her back pushing her closer to him. She hissed at the contact, because of the scar that was formed there, but she dare not let Mokuba heard her hiss. She placed her hand on his shoulder giving him the go ahead to move. Compared to her he was just a few inches short then herself but hey he was still growing. Mai found herself being glided through the dance floor like if she was gliding on ice, it was a beautiful pace. Who knew Mokuba was an excellent dancer? But somehow she already knew he was.

Mai let her body react to the music as the soft music made her feet stay in rhythm to Mokuba's. Not one of them talked as they let the music absorb them on the dance floor. Mai watched with a content look over Mokuba's shoulder, the crowd all seemed taken by the music they all danced like a fairy tale, those that refused to dance stood on the side lines talking amongst themselves. Suddenly a flash of gold rushed through the crowd making Mai blink rapidly. She looked again only to see the same few individuals standing there talking. Her eyes darted in each direction trying to find what she saw.

She was startled when Mokuba guided her with his hand to do a spin, she complied as she twirled around. She regained her stand deciding not to waste her time searching for what she saw. Mai shut her eyes letting the music take her again, but no matter how she tried she couldn't get into the serene setting of dancing even if it was with someone as talented as Mokuba. The music softly came to an end as the partners came to a slow, the men bowed giving a light kiss to their female counterparts before taking different directions or walking off together.

"Thank you Mokuba" Mai tried to smile

"Your a good dancer Mai, you should dance more often" Mokuba complimented her watching as she blushed

"Thank you, you are an excellent dancer as well"

"I know" Mokuba cockily smiled before his vision came in contact with the angel of his dreams, there stood Rebecca across the dance floor, "Will you excuse me Mai? I have to go put on my charm" Mokuba didn't wait for her to reply before he took off after Rebecca. Of course she would be here, her father is a famous archeologist know for his great finds.

Mai smiled and made her way back to her table. She figured that she would sit for the rest of the evening before she left. Her eyes scanned the room, until her eyes landed on Kaiba standing in a small crowd of executive business men...probably talking about their companies, something that would easily boring her.

The night sky now covered the whole sky like a blanket and the stars shined like diamonds, and the light of the moon illuminated the sky with it's glow, yet Mai believed it was laughing at her. Like the elements knew a secret that she didn't, of something that would change her life and she didn't even expect it. She drew her attention back to her hands that rested lightly on the table. The Safire stone that shone on her left hand was beautiful...but it felt confining.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"Stupid custom rules"** Joey grumbled as he stood in line at the airport, after going through about three custom lines, he had enough. He just wanted to get on the plane and get out of there...but no he was stuck in line for another hour and an half. He looked at his watched in frustration it was 8:15pm and their plane left at 10:00pm, he used his fingers to count the amount of time he had left...until Serenity broke his train of thought.

"Relax Joey, it won't be that long until we get on the plane, just relax" She gave her bag to one of the staff to look over as Joey grunted on her other side

**"How can I relax, I'm not fond of people goin' through ma bags three hundred times"** Joey threw up his hands in emphasis

"Joey your exaggerating now" Serenity smiled

**"So what if I am? It's not like your not in a hurry ta leave"** Joey growled as he grabbed his bag and went to the next line, he failed to notice Serenity's saddened expression.

"It's not that I want to leave, it's that I have to leave" Serenity explained, she really didn't feel like fighting with her brother

**"Why do ya have ta!" **Joey asked

"Uh...it's just that...mom really needs me home...she's really lonely" Serenity stuttered after her brother as she came right behind him

**"I bet"** Joey bit out with sarcasm

Serenity just dropped her come back, she decided it was for the best to not fight with her brother since they would be sitting next to each other for a couple of hours. Joey on the other hand didn't know why he was getting so mad, at his sister. It wasn't like she was the reason he was mad, it was more or less himself. He was angry at himself for being so stupid when he was younger. He took a deep breath before moving up in the line.

He wished he could have touched her once more before leaving, how he wished he could feel her silky blond hair through his fingers, to see her amethyst eyes shining back at him, and he would take her in his arms and never let her go. He was a fool for letting her leave his life when he was younger, so she was older than he was...he still loved her no matter what her age she was, being six years older wasn't that bad...heck there are people in the world that are 50 getting married to 20 year olds! It didn't matter he loved her, and maybe if he wasn't so thick head he would have saw that she loved him too.

But that was then, now she was in love with Seto Kaiba, his arch nemesis, his rival in every way, shape and form. His hands clenched tightly at his sides, he hated him! He loathed the brunette with a passion. He wished he could reach her, he prayed with all his heart that he would be able to touch her heart just once before he left her life, just once he would be able to call out to her and make her see that he loved her with his whole being...he prayed endlessly for that, just so that she would hear his call.

"Mai" he whispered

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mai helped herself to another glass of champagne as she watched the dance continue, showing the brilliance of the night. She sat there sulking at the people that looked happy whereas she sat alone in the corner. A few times she notice Rebecca walk by with Mokuba in tow, I guess Mokuba's charm didn't work on her, he was reduced to begging. Mai hardly noticed Mr. Fleetwood take a seat right next to her, she was to caught up in her amusing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he eyed her with a smile

Mai blinked a few times before noticing someone was talking to her, she looked over at the older CEO and smiled, "Yes, I'm having a great time" she tried to be polite but she found the whole thing to boring for her liking.

"I somehow get the feel that you are lying to me" Mr. Fleetwood complimented, shocking Mai as she nervously looked for an explanation, "That's alright miss, you are probably use to something more exotic being the fiancé to Mr. Kaiba"

"No it's not that, it's just that I just been caught up in my thoughts lately...just a few things on my mind" Mai reasoned, Kaiba was rich but he hardly threw parties out of his generosity, it was mostly just to benefit himself.

"Your a bright woman, may I ask your name?" he smiled

"Mai Valentine" she replied sipping her drink

"Well Ms. Valentine, I think that your stronger then you let on, a women that does not crack under Mr. Kaiba's gaze must be stronger then steel" he pointed to her, in hopes he would cheer her up. He had noticed her that night, she seemed troubled.

"I think you give me to much credit, I'm not strong at all...not anymore" Mai broke eye contact to look out the window

"I think you are. You just have to see that in yourself before you can show it. It's the same in the business world as much as in a person" He smiled seeing her give a grin, "Now you would make me very happy if you would dance with me my dear"

Mai smiled, this man was very friendly, "I would love to"

Once again she took her position on the dance floor, letting him guide her around. The music was calming, but she still felt unsure of why she was so upset. She knew that she gave her life to Kaiba, like she would give her soul to the devil. Maybe it was as if she was slowly changing her mind, that maybe she wanted more to life then what she saw in Kaiba's arms.

The musical instruments played melodiously to her movements, as she thought of a world that she could never have. In the hands of the one she deeply loved all her life, but was to afraid to show him. To be held close to his chest, to hear his heart beat close to her ears letting it take her into a fantasy world of his kisses and heart felt appreciation. She wished that she was given a sign that she was to be his, that she could rise up against her fears and go back to him...she wished

_"Mai" _

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice being whispered through her ear, was he there? She looked around frantically looking for him, he was there? she heard him call her name, he was there for her.

"Joey"

-

-

-

-

-

-

The dance slowed to a finish, as he let go of the beautiful blond. She seemed distracted like she was searching for someone, it worried him but he was sure that she would be alright. He gave her a quick kiss before heading back to his awaiting wife.

"What wrong?" his wife smiled to her husband

"Mr. Kaiba's fiancé...she seems out of her mind, I feel for her" the CEO explained

"Well anyone who could withstand Mr. Kaiba would go crazy after a while...he's been just standing in the corner like he was a statue" his wife explained. Mr. Fleetwoods eyes went to the cold CEO making his way over to them. He smiled to his wife letting her know that he agreed with her. He went to greet the angered CEO.

"Mr. Kaiba are you enjoying the night?" he asked kindly

**"I think it's a waist of my time"** Kaiba replied angrily **"I want your signature now, I've spent enough time here as is"**

"Patience Mr. Kaiba, I wish for you to have a good time, and stop worrying about our business agreement. I'll sign the contract in due time" Kaiba's fist clenched tightly as he growled in irritation.

**"What do I have to do to get you to sign this thing. I have a life I would like to get back to"** Kaiba hissed

"Some life" the older CEO mumbled under his breath as he put on his patient smile "Listen you might be the best in your business deals, but I will not be pressured to make this deal by you. I would like you to have a good time, but if you are in a hurry to leave, then all I ask is that you dance once this night. I have yet to see you dance with your fiancé let alone anyone else"

Gritting his teeth Kaiba replied**, "Then you will sign my contract"** it wasn't a question it was a demand and the older CEO knew it.

With that Kaiba walked off to find Mai, he had just about enough partying for one night. His eyes dangerously scanned the crowd until they reached her form sitting at a table. People quickly moved aside to let Kaiba passed, those that stood in his way would probably have felt his wrath. He came to a stop at the table she was sitting at, her eyes looked out the window emotionless not paying any attention to him which furthered his annoyance.

**"Get up"** he demanded. Seeing her jump gave him a sort of satisfaction as she quickly complied with his command.

"Are we leaving?" she asked in hope that the night was finally over.

**"Not yet"** he growled grabbing her hand and dragged her through the crowd to the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she was dragged through the crowds of people, she had to basically run to keep up with his long strides. She was annoyed when he didn't give her an answer but she refused to question him.

Upon reaching the center of the dance floor he spun her around sharply getting her into a dancing position. Placing his hands on her lower back, he held her in place tightly so she was pressed right up against his chest. His other hand grabbed her right hand roughly before taking off in a slow dance. Usually Mai would let the music take her into a calm setting but being held tightly against Kaiba was no more of a comfort then hugging a cold rock! As she forced her heart to calm down as they twisted and turned through the other dancers. The music was different then most of the other dances, instead of instrumental in played a tune from a singer. Her voice was beautiful but held sorrow that was guided by the words of the song.

Her eyes looked out once again to the other dancers. They held each other so softly moving with the rhythm of the music, yet she felt like she was dancing with a stick. His body was very stiff and it only made dancing with him more uncomfortable. She sighed trying to ignore the tight grasp he had on her as she look to the side of them, seeing the crowd pleasantly stand watching them dance...

Then there was that flash of gold again, her eyes desperately snapped in the direction it was in and the in the crowd she saw him! He was just standing there looking at her with a hurt expression. Her expression widened as she tried to pulled away from Kaiba to go over to him. Unfortunately Kaiba tightened his hold and hissed low in her ear.

**"Stand still"** he growled before continuing

She was now afraid, in the crowd he kept watching her. His blond hair hide his wounded expression as he continued to stand there in a normal t-shirt and jeans, _didn't anyone else notice him! _She blinked rapidly trying to get him out of her sight, but he just stood there. _What the hell was in the champagne! _Her breathing grew deep, she found difficult to think and breath when his eyes met her from the crowd.

Mai looked away not wanting to see his hurt eyes, but everywhere she looked he was there watching her. She stared mouth open as he lips parted and whispered something that haunted her mind.

_"Look back before you leave my life"_

Her throat went dry as she continued to watch him, was his words only something she could here...no one else seemed to have heard them. She wanted to run away from him, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him at the same time. Was she going insane?

_"Do you know what you do to me? Are you thinking only about yourself? Please think of what your about to do to me, please think twice before you walk out on me forever"_ His words were full of sorrow, his eyes shone with tears as he slowly started to fade. With a sense of fear Mai struggled to get free of Kaiba's grasp, wanting to get close to him before he disappeared from before her.

**"What the hell do you think your doing?"** Kaiba growled trying to holder in place

**"LET ME GO! I NEED TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES"** Mai screamed attracting the attention of everyone on the dance floor **"LET ME GO" **she screamed frantically

**"Damn you wretch, stay still"** Kaiba was thoroughly pissed now

**"STOP IT LET ME GO!"** she quickly slammed her heels into Kaiba's foot as he was forced to let go of his hold on her. Instantly she took of running in the direction she saw him...where she saw Joey in the crowd. Guest moved aside for her as she ran through the mansion halls looking for him.

"Where are you?" she was out of breath, but she would not give up, he was there she knew it! She wasn't crazy.

"Mai? What are you doing?" Mokuba rushed up to her worried about her outburst. He was quickly grabbed by Mai who looked at him in terror.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice strained

"Who?" Mokuba asked but he never got the chance to ask again as he was released but Mai who ran into the crowd. He watched her disappear into the dense crowd, something was right he was sure of it, but he didn't know what.

**"Mokuba, where the hell is she?"** Kaiba growled stomping up to him

"She went that way...something's wrong with her" Mokuba pointed in that direction, as Kaiba followed like a predator stalking his prey.

Mai continued to run searching for Joey, she was sure she saw him. Suddenly a flash of gold brought her attention to one of the patios heading out to the gardens. She quickly moved towards the glass door throwing it open only to see a transparent figure standing there with his back to her.

"Joey" she cried rushing over to him

The figure turned slowly, his brown eyes stared at her full of sorrow before his lips moved

_"...don't do what your about to do...my everything depends on your love. Don't walk out on me and leave me"_

"Please Joey don't leave me...I'm sorry" Mai cried she couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes anymore. She crashed to the ground as her legs gave out of her.

_"I love you, come to me before it's to late"_ With that his figure disappeared

**"JOEY! Please come back, don't leave me"** Mai shouted

The night never seemed so lonely as she was reduced to tears. She didn't want him to leave her, but how could she come to him. He would never forgive her for what she did to him. She was forced out of her thoughts as a rough hand grabbed her to her feet spinning around.

She was forced to look into icy blue eyes, she wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice as she continue to stare at Kaiba, his anger was apparent as his teeth were baring with sheer anger, the vein on his forehead stuck out as his eyes bore into her.

**"You do think you were trying to pull?"** he shouted jerking her to respond to him **"You dare embarrass me in front of other CEO's just because you decided to go insane" **he seethed as his grip tightened painful around her arms.

**"LET GO OF ME"** she hissed at the pressure he was putting on her arm

**"Shut before I'm force to silence you myself"** he growled, slapping her forcefully against her pale cheek

**"STOP IT...LEAVE ME ALONE...I DON'T LOVE YOU"** as she screamed she was rough pushed away from him making her trip to the ground.

**"Don't think that I actually care for you, you mean nothing to me. You are here just to do what your suppose to as a damn woman"** his words were like poison as her eyes widened with realization...he never loved her, and he would never protect her! He want just to hurt her like all the others except...him. **"Get a grip, and don't think your off the hook when we get back"** Kaiba growled before entering the mansion again.

"He never loved me" Mai whimpered on the ground her hair fell from it's place as she looked emotionlessly at the ground "Joey was right" she cried. Everything that Joey said was right, Kaiba could never love anyone but his own brother! She was foolish for not seeing that. She slapped Joey in face by turning her back to him, she pushed him away when he was just trying to show her the truth.

Suddenly she looked towards the stars with determination. After all she was destined to be with him, and she would be damned if she let him go now. She got to her feet leaving in hurry. She need to make things right again, and that meant going to Joey's apartment and beg for his forgiveness.

Mai ran through the parking lot towards the mansion gates, if she had to run on foot she would. She just had to get there before he let her life forever. Her eyes landed on a motorcycle parked on the side of the street. Quickly jumping on it, pulled at the wires to start it up.

**"Hey lady! That's my bike"** a man shouted at her down the street

Mai jumped, as she quickened her pace. She was happy to hear the bike roar up, she kicked up the kick stand before screeching around heading off to Joey's apartment.

"I'm so sorry Joey, please forgive me" her hands steadied on the bike handles as pick up the pace, she needed to get to Joey before he left her life.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Joey walked up to Serenity after getting past customs. He placed a hand on her shoulder before smiling down at her "Ready to go?" he smiled,

"I sure am" Serenity smiled passing her ticket to the lady then Joey gave her his,

"Let's go home Joey" Serenity smile taking her brothers hands and walking on the plane together

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** That was one hell of a long chapter! Anyways, keep in mind that Mai doesn't know that Joey is leaving to America, she be in for a surprise when she does. Also the figure of Joey that Mai saw was to be represent as Mai's heart trying to tell her how wrong she was. Remember how Joey prayed to reach Mai before he left...well his pray was answered.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, should make the JoeyxMai fans happy.


	18. Not Ready For Goodbye

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Heh...I guess I can't give no good explanation as to why this chapter is late...yeah...uh...anyways I've been working on a new story that will probably be uploaded soon. I haven't really done a silentshipping fiction since _'Fake Identity'_ trilogy so I decided to create a story on that couple. It will be humorous, not like my other stories with angst and all that so it should get a few giggles.

Once again I'm truly sorry about the wait, and I'm not sure when the next one will be, I start a class on Artificial Nails soon, so it might be slow coming. Do you know how hard it is to learn Artificial Nails! You have to know your chemistry, biology, and physics! I hate it when people say you become a hairdresser when your not smart enough to get a real job...You need to know Math, all your Sciences, and you need to have good personal relations...It's hard!

This chapters based on a song called 'Goodbye' by Fly to the Sky, if you want to here this song just write to me through e-mail or a private message, I'll give you the address.

**Last Time:**

_Mai jumped, as she quickened her pace. She was happy to hear the bike roar up, she kicked up the kick stand before screeching around heading off to Joey's apartment._

_"I'm so sorry Joey, please forgive me" her hands steadied on the bike handles as pick up the pace, she needed to get to Joey before he left her life. _

_Joey walked up to Serenity after getting past customs. He placed a hand on her shoulder before smiling down at her "Ready to go?" he smiled,_

_"I sure am" Serenity smiled passing her ticket to the lady then Joey gave her his,_

_"Let's go home Joey" Serenity smile taking her brothers hand and walking to the plane together._

-

-

-

-

-

_**Not Ready For Goodbye**_

-

-

-

-

-

_Sittin' here staring at the wall_

_Another lonely tear falls_

_I'd tried to write you this song_

_But I can hardly see the page at all_

Never had her eyes been so determined on the road ahead. Her teeth grinded together at the increasing speed she put on the pedals, as if she were to slow down for a moment, she would face defeat of her own guilt. Her hands clenched the bike handles forcing herself to push herself faster. Her amethyst eyes narrowed challengingly, and unwavering at anyone who would dare stop her from getting to him before he left her life. Steams of golden blond hair fluttered wildly in the wind, like a cape of a super hero racing for victory. She had never seemed so beautiful nor dangerous to those that witnessed her strength and courage.

The sky cracked with the power of the heavens as rain started to pour from the dense clouds that almost magically appeared. It only gave fuel to Mai's fury to get there in time. She could see his neighborhood coming up, she could see his apartment on the top floor...the thing that scared her was that it was totally blackened out. Her heart pounded as she brang the motorcycle to a slow stop in front of the broken down apartment.

Her fist clenched as she threw her body off the side of the bike and quickly raced to the apartment door. She pushed the caller button on the side, hoping with all she had that Joey would answer her, that he would kindly open the door for her to come and apologies; but as static came as her only response he heart felt like it dropped to her stomach.

Did he even want to see her? Should she just leave? No, she had to keep trying. In rage and hope she pounded hard on the glass of the apartment. Her eyes widened with realizing that no one would let her in...until a old woman poked her head around the corner. A little flashed through Mai as she began to beg.

"P-Please let me in" Mai continued to pounded on the door "Please" she was on the verge of tears, not tears of sadness but of frustration. The old woman slowly came to the door; her face contorted with confusion.

"What do you want?" she asked warily, from the amount of time she lived here the old woman knew not to be easily trusting

"I need to talk to one of my closes friends...I-I have to say I'm sorry...for all I have done" Mai knew she was crying know, the hot tears to the cold rain gave her that evidence. By the way she felt, she knew her make-up was probably messed up all over her face, but she could care less. Her only thought was to she Joey.

The old woman narrowed her eyes skeptical of the younger woman, but her face softened at the tears mixed with her eyeliner as it ran down her red cheeks. Sighing she pressed a button to the side of her. The door swung open as Mai had to jump out of the way.

"Thank you" Mai said as she ran by and up the flight of stairs to her right.

Her breath heaved as she did not slow her pace down, her only thought was of Joey and what she was going to say for his forgiveness...would he turn her away, like she had turned him away? The pain increase as she thought of that...had she really hurt Joey as much as she would be hurt if he turned her away? She was foolish, she had made the wrong decision and Joey knew this.

Reaching his door she knocked furiously on the door hoping that he would have the heart to answer her. She was scared, there was nothing that could describe what she was feeling...she was afraid of what he would say, what she would say. All she knew was she needed to beg, to cry, to ask for his forgiveness.

"Joey please answer to door" she cried and pounded more furiously on the door "Please forgive me...open the door...please" fresh new tears ran down her cheeks as she rested her head on the door and cried

"P-please" she whispered "Please forgive me"

**"What the hell do you want?"** a gruffly sounding voice came from the side of her. She looked up fast as an middle age man wondered out from the next door,

"I need to speak with Joey" her voice cracked as she answered the man. He looked dirty, with hair coming out of ever direction, he had a pot belly that was not hidden by his short full of holes.

**"That damn kid isn't here"** he growled, Mai backed up like she was going to flee if he came closer to her; but suddenly she stopped and her face came on as determined

"Were did he go?" she asked with no room to be questioned

**"The kid left a few hours ago with a red headed girl for the airport..." **after those words it was like the whole world vanished from Mai. The airport? He was leaving her...he was leaving to America like he said he would. Her eyes widened as she turned around and ran back down the stairs ignoring the shouts of the man behind her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Cause it's breaking my heart_

_When I look in your eyes_

_And I don't see me anymore_

_When your all I'm living for_

"Let's go home Joey" Serenity smiled taking her brothers hand and walking to the plane together.

Joey gave a fake smile to his little sister as he squeezed her hand gently, more for his reassurance then hers. He walked silently to the woman taking tickets from the other passengers. His sister was equally silent, like they were walking the death penalty. The woman gave a smile that only Joey could define as sickly; here she was smile for a great trip to come but all he thought of was a life that he was leaving to pursue one he never wanted.

"Tickets?" she smiled and held out her hands

Serenity gave her ticket to the woman who was quick to return it the her before holding out her hand to Joey himself. His eyes wondered to the ticket in his hands...it was curse and a blessing. He stared at it lonely, after he gave this to the woman he would never be able to give go back to the life that he knew. He would never see her again, he would never hear her voice or her laugh or her threats.

"Sir? Ticket" the woman looked concern as well as Serenity

He couldn't hear them, he just kept staring at the ticket. Was he willing to leave? Did he want to? It's not like there is anything left for him now. She was never going to leave that stuck-up jerk. Kaiba was rich, powerful, and strong...how could he compete with someone like that. Even all his love could not provide a home, or a the luxuries of life that a come with a job like Kaiba's. Sure he was going to school to become a lawyer but he still couldn't afford the things a woman like Mai would need at the moment...Not only that, but the time he confronted Mai about his feelings all he saw reflecting in her eyes was pain, hate...not himself, she didn't care for him and she broke his heart because of that.

"Joey?" Serenity asked unsure

"I'm fine" he mumbled and passed his ticket to the woman roughly. The woman smiled as she passed his ticket back to him. Serenity took his hand once again and hugged him. To bad that it was no more comforting than having the door slammed in your face. He placed his hand on Serenity's without saying any words. His feet reluctantly began to move.

This was truly painful, every step felt like his feet were on fire. His eyes looked over at Serenity, and by the looks of it she was feeling the same as he was. Her face told him that she was holding back her tears as much as he was. They were both running from something...something they both kept secret, even from themselves.

**"Wait!"**

Joey and Serenity face whipped around sharply at the voice, and both gasp as the peoples outline came into view of them. Joey not know whether to be angry or happy...

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Baby tell me that you still believe_

_That you still love me_

_The way I love you_

_If you take your love away from me_

_You know I would die_

_Cause I'm not ready for goodbye_

Joey stood there in shock...that's all he could do. There, standing in front of him was Ryou. He looked out of breath, sweat covered his forehead as he shakily raised his hand in a effort to stop them from moving another step.

"P-Please wait" his voice was shakily like his hands were, and his voice cracked with the soft tune that he used.

"Ryou...what are ya doin' 'ere?" Joey asked amazed that Ryou had rushed in like a bat out of hell just to stop them. At this it made Joey happy, but he knew from what he got out of Serenity that he had someway hurt his little sister which made him angry.

"I-I need to talk to Serenity" he tried to steady his voice as he took a step forward.

At this, Joey felt Serenity release his hand and take a step back. He twisted his head to see her scared expression as she back up more from the two of them. Joey gritted his teeth before turn back on Ryou.

**"What did you do to her?"** Joey growled **"Why is she afraid of you?" **

"I don't know. Please Serenity tell me, I'll make it up to you I promise...just...just don't leave me please" Ryou grabbed the side of the wall to steady himself while his heart pounded heavily in his chest. His chocolate eyes locked onto Serenity's honey-brown ones. "Please Serenity tell me"

Joey stepped aside and watched as Ryou clasped to his knees a few feet from Serenity. He held out his hands like he was praying for her to come back to him...and that was exactly what he was doing. Joey looked to Serenity watching as her tears flooded with tears at See Ryou like this...and to Joey it was like watching a mirror reflection of himself.

"Tell me p-please Serenity...I'll fix it I promise" Ryou pleaded

"Don't R-Ryou, don't beg...please let me be" Serenity cried at the hopeless look in Ryou's eyes

"**I'll fix it**...I'll fix it" Ryou bowed his head down as his body shook with sobs,

"Y-You can't fix this problem Ryou, just leave me alone" Serenity took another step backwards. Ryou didn't response he continued to cry. "I can't hurt you Ryou...you'll never forgive me" Serenity now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me" Ryou whispered as he brought his head up with all the effort he had left. His eyes pierced right through Serenity as she had to turn her head away from him.

"I-I'm sorry R-Ryou" at that Serenity turned and ran down the airport tunnel.

Joey watched his sister leave, feeling sadness for both her and Ryou. He looked back to the broken boy on the floor. He sighed as Ryou's eyes looked distant, he kept staring down the path Serenity ran off.

"I'm sorry" Joey said as he continued to stare at Ryou "I truly am"

Ryou turned his head to Joey, his eyes still distant and glossed over, "She left me...why is she running away from me?" The words hit Joey hard, for that was the same thing that he was doing...they were running like cowards.

"I don't know, she has something she needs to work out for herself" Joey tried to explain, to himself more to Ryou.

"Why won't she tell me what's wrong? Why is she leaving me? Does she not love me?" Ryou cried helplessly

Joey stared down at his feet. There was nothing he could say to make Ryou feel differently, they were both cowards for there own reasons. He was leaving because he lost the game...to Seto Kaiba. Serenity was a coward for reason he had yet to know, but they were both running away from their problems.

"I'm sorry Ryou" At that Joey turned and walked off in the direction that Serenity went.

"T-Tell her I-I love her..." Joey stopped to look back at Ryou as he weakly got to his feet

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Baby please guide my fall_

_Tell me your crazy, I got it all wrong_

_I don't know what I'm going to do_

_I don't know how to live without you_

_You are the first song, my heart ever knew_

_Baby I, I believed every word_

_You are my heart, my soul, my world_

The rain slowly started to cease as Mai continued down the slick road. The airport was in her sights the finishing line was just minutes away. In seconds she will now if she lost or won the race...and if she lost she would be devastated. Her dress stuck to her thin body from the rain that soaked through the fabric to her skin. It did not matter however, she didn't care what she looked like. She needed to get to Joey.

Her bike screeched to a stop in front of the airport. Not wasting any time she ran towards the entrance only to be stopped by a security man. Her heart pounded as he grabbed onto her stopping her from getting to Joey.

"Miss you must move your bike, it's in a no parking zone" the guard struggled to keep her still

**"No please, let me go I have to stop him from leaving"** Mai screamed as the guard continued to hold her.

"Calm down miss...move your vehicle then you can enter"

Anger flashed in her purple eyes as he knead the guard were it would hurt before taking off through the door. Her one thought was to get were she needed to go. She ran for the desk as a brown hair lady smiled to her.

"How my I help you miss?" she asked sweetly

"Please, which plane is the one leaving for America?" Mai

"One moment..."

**"I don't have one moment"** Mai demanded as the lady looked up shocked

"Flight 773" the lady asked unsure "Just continue left until you come to a flight of stairs, go up the stair then turn right...it's the last one there"

Without another word Mai took off down that direction. Her heart beat wildly in her chest but she refused to let it slow her down, she was going to get Joey no matter what it took. If he wasn't there she would catch the next plane out, she would not lose him ever again...and she would see to it that he heard her apologies before he turned her away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Baby tell me that you still believe_

_That you still love me_

_The way I love you_

_If you take your love away from me_

_You know I would die_

_Cause I'm not ready for goodbye_

Mai raced up the stairs faster than normal, skipping steps as she forced her legs to move to her mind. People moved out of the way for her as she paid no attention to the looks she had received. Getting to the top, her stopped just to take in a deep breath before turning right.

Of course the hallway would be crowded this time of night. She pushed passed people getting rude comment in return...she didn't care she knew she had to get there it was right there in front of her. Mai lifted her hand up as if trying to reach for an invisible person. Her breath broke in short gasps as her feet were about ready to collapse from the running it was forced to do.

She saw the woman standing there and her heart skipped a beat...right beyond that lady was Joey and she would get to him no matter what...suddenly she was cut off when the lady stood in the way.

"Miss, you cannot go in there"

Mai looked shocked that she was actually stopped by this woman. She growled and began to push passed her, when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back around to see the woman holding her tightly.

"Please, you can't go in there"

**"Why not?"** Mai grounded out

"Because the plane just left"

Mai's heart stopped for a minute...the plane left? Joey was gone? The woman pointed to the window beside the tunnel. Mai emotionlessly followed were the woman was pointing. There her eyes widened when she saw the plane going down the take off lane. She pounded on the window like she was trying to get his attention.

"**JOEY DON'T LEAVE ME**...**I'M SORRY**...I'm sorry" her body fell to the ground, tears fell as Mai tried nothing to hold them back, she was alone. He was gone forever, he didn't even wait for her he left.

Her body shook helplessly as her head rested against the glass tears slide down as her fist clenched together.

**"Get up Mai!"** And she froze at these words.

-

-

-

-

-

_Every breath that I take_

_Every beat of my heart_

_You know it's all for you_

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna love you_

_Forever and always_

Mai whipped her head around so fast that you would think that she had whiplash. There her eyes met his...his honey-brown orbs. They held pain, they held anger, they held happiness...there she stared at Joey.

She quickly got to her feet, she turned to stare at him. He stood there examining her with his eyes...sadness could be seen with hurt. Mai stood frozen to her spot, he was really here stand there not to far from her. She could reach out and touch his face with her hands.

He was expressionless, his mouth was pressed thinly together as he continued to look her up and down. Then when he was sure it was her standing there, he smiled. Mai's heart melted as she ran to him.

_Baby tell me that you still believe_

_That you still love me (That you still love me)_

_The way I love you_

_If you take your love away from me (From me)_

_You know I would die (You know I would die)_

_Cause I'm not ready for goodbye_

Her arms encircled his waist as she held him tightly to her. His arms held her cold body gently as he felt her cry on his shoulder, at that he started to cry. For she had come back to him, it proved to him that she loved him just as much as he loved her...they were together. They never had to say goodbye again.

_Baby tell me that you still believe_

_That you still love me (That you still love me)_

_The way I love you_

_If you take your love away from me (From me)_

_You know I would die (You know I would die)_

_Cause I'm not ready for goodbye_

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** What did you guys think? It's was a long chapter and lot's of JoeyxMai in this one...heck I even cried writing it with Ryou and all...damn my sisters looking at me weird. Anyways I hope to get that new story up soon, oh and if your a Teen Titans fan then, I'm coming out with my first one-shot, so yes there is lot's more stories coming from me.

R&R


	19. Eternal Flame

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** First off I like to say thank you for the awesome reviews, they really inspire me to write more. Alright, to begin, this isn't a long chapter but it holds different emotions and one hell of an ending. Although it is not centered on Joey and Mai, it has a new conflict that will be introduced among the many to come. Well hope you like this next chapter

One more thing, I'm so sorry I've been slow with updates. Right now I have been taking a class that has been receiving all my attention, but hopefully I'll get back in the swing of things. I don't know when I'll update next but it I can say that reviews make me work faster at getting the next chapter done. Thanks for your understanding.

I will answer all your reviews through a 'composed review reply'

**Last Time:**

Her arms encircled his waist as she held him tightly to her. His arms held her cold body gently as he felt her cry on his shoulder, at that he started to cry. For she had come back to him, it proved to him that she loved him just as much as he loved her...they were together. They never had to say goodbye again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Eternal Flame**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity looked anxiously out the window of the plane. She had not heard one word that the flight attendant was saying about the safety measure in case of an emergency. In all honesty she couldn't be bothered with what the lady said, it's not like she hasn't been on a plane before. All she really cared about was getting as far away from Domino and _him_ as she could.

Her eyes wondered to the empty seat next to her. She was starting to get worried as to why Joey was taking his time. He should be already seated, getting ready to leave but he wasn't even in sight of her. Serenity looked to her watch, the plane was to take off at any minute now.

_Where was he?_

"I have to ask all those with electronics to shut them down for the time being as we get ready to lift off" this caught Serenity's attention, and instantly fear gripped her at the thought of Joey not being with her.

Her hand gripped the side of the seat dangerously tight as she tried to look around her to see if Joey was coming near, yet she couldn't see a glimpse of him, not even his blond hair...which usually stands out from the rest. She was certain that Joey had followed right behind her on the plane when she ran off, but maybe he had stayed to talk to Ryou.

Her heart fell at knowing that she was running from him, and just leaving him in the dark. She just couldn't tell him, he would never look at her the same; he would look away from her not wanting to even talk to her for what she did. She wasn't even clear if what she did could have been called rape or not. At the beginning she had agreed, but then she disagreed...does that cancel the one before? Does that mean that she cheated on the only one that had made her feel like a grown woman? She winced at the thought. She shook her head to fight the lump in her throat down as she turned to look out the window once again.

Serenity was to in thought to notice that the empty chair beside was now occupied, and that one seated there had his eyes on her. She felt a familiar chill run down her back but chose to ignore it. She was sure that Joey had finally showed up, but couldn't face him at the moment.

"Please buckle your seat belts we are about to take off" the flight attendant left after saying this, and shortly afterwards the plane started moving onto the runway.

The thrust of the airplane taking off caused Serenity to move back a bit, but either than that she kept her eyes looking out the window as Domino became smaller and smaller. After the plane had steadied itself, Serenity was able to let go of the breath she had been holding. She smiled for the first time in a long time, she had never been so happy to be going home.

"This is the Captain speaking. Please enjoy the flight, we'll be landing in New York in a few hours as it seems like the weather will be good on us. Please also enjoy the freshmen's that the flight attendants will be coming around with. Thank you and have a good flight"

She inhaled a deep breath of air before relaxing in her seat. Up here in the air, it looked so pure and refreshing. Like no one was accused of horrible deeds, like the sky and sun shun on all that it could see. The clouds rolled by softly, nothing like the harsh wind on the ground when winter was near. And the blue sky cleared all her anxieties away. Finally she felt like she was free.

"Anything to drink sir?" she heard the flight attendant ask her brother beside her.

"Yes please, a glass of water would be great" Serenity froze at the voice...there was no slurs, no mispronounced words. That could mean only one thing and it scared her even to look over at the one who was beside her, especially when she recognized that voice all to well.

Her head whipped around so fast you would have thought she had whip lash! There beside her was Ryou, graciously accepting the glass of water the lady gave to him. Her voice caught in her throat, at the sight...it should be Joey! Not Ryou. She leaned away from him as if he was going to hurt her, and at that point she truly felt like crying.

"Thank you" She heard him say, but she was to shock to answer the lady when she asked if she wanted anything. With the a shrug, the attendant walked off to the next row.

Serenity continue to stare open mouth, what was she to say to him. It shouldn't have been! Where was Joey? She needed Joey. She looked around frantically for her brother but could not see him like before. Her heart beat harder and harder as the realization dawned on that she was alone with Ryou, and sooner or later would have to face him. Slowly turning forward, she kept her eyes on the seat ahead of her trying not to make eye contact with the one that made her so happy. On this, she failed; she kept looking over ever so slightly to see what his reaction was...was he disgusted with her? Mad at her? Sad? or Disappointed? Maybe all.

She watched him lift the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the water that the lady had offered him, and she couldn't help but stared at him. The way he drank was intoxicating, even as some of the liquid slid down his jaw. At this point she was hooked in; she didn't even realize that he had placed the cup back down before looking towards her.

"Hi" his voice was hardly audible, but she heard it and quickly looked away.

"Please, won't you at least talk to me?" Ryou asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder only to be shrugged off. "Please" Ryou tried again, only to cause her to start to shake.

"W-Where's Joey?" her question was shaky.

Ryou could tell she was scared.

"He stayed behind" Ryou answered never looking away from her. "He gave me his ticket" he added only to see Serenity stiffen

He was caught off guard as she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, "Why?" was her only reply as she searched his eyes for the truth. She couldn't believe that her brother would just leave her here.

"He said that he knew how it felt to be left in the dark and to be heart broken. To see the one he loved walk away on him, like he was nothing to her anymore" Serenity knew Ryou wasn't just talking about her brothers love for Mai. She knew he was talking about what he was feeling. He was saying he felt betrayed, and left to figure out the answers on his own.

"Ryou..." Serenity paused as she willed her tears away "I c-can't tell you"

She saw the despair in his brown eyes as he moved closer to her, "Why not? What have I done to make you think that you can not tell me what's wrong" he was shocked to see that his hand was not pushed off as he placed it once again on her shoulder. "Please, tell me what I've done and I will fix it"

"I-It's not you" Serenity whispered shakily

"Then what is it? If it's not me then who? Who made you think you needed to run away from your friends?" his voice was now strained, he wanting to know. Someone had hurt her and he could feel his own rage start to build up in him as well as his Yami's.

"I-I can't, he'll hurt J-Joey" Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked up at him. He was shocked at what she had said, someone was threatening Joey...who?

"Who Serenity? Who will hurt Joey?" Ryou asked unsteadily

"H-He said if I didn't do what he want...h-he w-would kill Joey. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her head in his chest and cried silently. "I can't tell you" she said between sobs "He'll hunt all the o-ones I love"

The information that Serenity was pouring out was finally soaking into Ryou, someone had forced her to do something she didn't want to do by threatening all that she cared about. He placed a shaky hand around her, and just held her tight. He knew he needed to hear more, he needed to know what happened. Ryou slowly leaned down a gave a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"You need to tell someone what happen to stop him" Ryou stated "Tell me, who did this to you? I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you" Serenity looked up into his chocolate eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Tears flooded from her as she held on tighter and said the one name she never wanted to hear again.

"Seto Kaiba" she whispered into Ryou's chest

"What!" Ryou was taken back by shock, he couldn't of heard right

"Seto Kaiba" Serenity repeated harder "H-he rape me, he told me that h-he w-would kill Joey. I'm sorry, p-please don't hate me" Serenity's body shook with what she just said to Ryou. She felt him stiffen as his muscles shook with rage, looking up at him she saw a new face staring down at her.

**"I'll kill him"** the voice was dark and malevolent

"Please don't, I just want to go home...don't let me face him again. I don't want to be responsible for his death. I'm sorry don't hate me...I did it for my brother" Serenity knew it was not Ryou, but she couldn't help but hug Bakura tightly as she explained

**"He dared to touch you!"** his tone was of rage. And all Serenity could do was move away from him in fear, she didn't know if he would attack her right here on the airplane, in front of all these people. **"I swear I better not see his face, for the day I do it will be his last" **it wasn't a thought it was a promise, one that she would never want to see fulfilled. As much as she hated Kaiba for what he did, she could never bear the fact that she was one of the factors of his death.

"Don't hate me" Serenity's eyes fell to her knees, where bruises of finger marks scarred her creamy flesh. She softly rubbed them from the pain that it had caused her, she felt sick of what she did.

Suddenly, she felt a hand softly touch hers. She looked up to Ryou smiling face and relaxed at what he said, "I could never hate you Serenity...I love you to much" he looked honest and for that Serenity's heart jumped with gladness.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine" he continued as he slipped a hand around Serenity's neck and pulled her forward

"I can imagine quite a bit" Serenity whispered, she couldn't help but smile

"I hold so much more than what your mind thinks" with that Ryou kiss Serenity gently, a soft kiss that told her everything would be all right. They would get through this, and she knew at this time she should tell him the whole story of her running away. As they broke apart her eyes held anxieties as she spoke.

"I'm Pregnant"

**"...I'LL KILL HIM!"**

_Good old Bakura..._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Once again sorry for the slow updates, just remember that more reviews means faster uploads!


	20. Gomen Nasai

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** As much as that last chapter opened up some questions on Ryou and Serenity's relationship; I have to admit that it will be the last time either of them is mentioned until the end of the story...sorry. This is after all based around Joey and Mai if I were to suddenly jump to Serenity then the whole summary of the story would be of no use. This is focusing on Joey, Mai and Kaiba; really no one else.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time; I've been really busy with work and well my own love life hehe (blushes) This chapter is the start of a lot of fluff so I hope you enjoy these next few chapters because it will not last (hint hint).

This chapter is based on the song 'Gomen Nasai' by tatu

Enjoy

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Gomen Nasai**_

_(I am Sorry)_

-

-

-

-

-

-

She was happy yet scared all in one as she came up to the apartment door. A hand reached for the door but was stop as she squeezed the arm connected to the hand. Slowly her amethyst eyes looked up into honey brown; this was it the start of a new life, the beginning of her healing from scars of the past and of the present. She was afraid of what her life would hold for her now...it had been so long since she lived a life free.

She continued to stare deep within his honey eyes looking for comfort and when his lips curved in a soft smile she couldn't help but melt as the feeling of just being close to him.

Mai nodded for Joey to continue and that's all he needed before he swung the door open to his old apartment. He turned the light switch on to light the whole house with light. Mai took a hesitant step forwards into the small entrance way, it was a lot different then she imagined...It was CLEAN! She stared wide-eye at the apartment the looked over at Joey then back to apartment. With a sigh she turned back towards the door in an effort to leave until Joey gently grabbed her arm.

"Where are ya goin'?" he asked afraid that she changed her mind and was headed back to Kaiba.

Mai quickly wiped around and started laughing, "I think we're in the wrong apartment...it's too clean to be your home" she giggled at his dumbfounded stare before playfully glaring at her.

"Hey I may be a pig but I'm no pig...wait a second dat didn't sound right" Joey scratched the top of his head, trying to find words for what he was trying to say.

"It's ok Joseph I understand" Mai's eyes wondered over the various items that covered the countertops and shelves. Pictures laid neatly in a row; she looked at them deeply taking each one down to look closely at them.

These were Joey's memories of all the good times and the people that were important to him. She looked at one of a family of four; by the looks of the little boy she would say that was Joey as a child, _he still held his boyish charm...if that's what you could call it, more like immaturity_. Her eyes focused on the smaller petite young girl hanging on his arm and she instantly recognized her as his younger sister Serenity. _She sure was cute._ Mai couldn't help but look at what she concluded to be Joey's parents; they seemed happy at the time both were smiling and holding hands. They looked like older versions of Joey and Serenity. Mai could only wish to have a family that was close...if only for a little time like Joey's. Her parents never had time for her, never spent time with her...they were too busy with making money then being with her.

She placed the picture back were she got it from and moved to the next. It was a school picture...or at least it was taken on the school grounds. It had all of his friends:

Yugi was the first one. She remembered meeting Yugi for the first time; in fact that's when she met Joey as well. It was on the boat to duelist kingdom, she was a real jerk to both of them back then but she couldn't help but be drawn to their kindness. Next was Tristan but she couldn't really linger on him for the fact that she hardly came in contact with him, she new Tristan was an old friend of Joey back when he was a gangster type 'breed' but now they had both came clean and changed their lives around; just like she wished to do. Then who could forget Tea? She was the one that held the gang together and Mai had to admit she hated her at the beginning. She wasn't use to having a girly girly around, she preferred to keep to the tough type but as time went on she learn to depend on Tea's compassion and self-sacrificing love. From that all, Mai had everything she desired to have in friendship...but she still felt empty. Her attention went to the last one...the one with the goofy grin.

Joey; he was her strength and that was no mistake. From the beginning she hated his immature ways and his inability to keep his mouth shut, but he had taught her that she couldn't always hide what she was feeling and that there was always someone there to help her up when she was down. He risked everything for her, and she didn't even realize it until now. He was the gap she was longing for since she came in contact with the gang. She loved his grin, his courage, his determination, his stubbornness.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joey playing with some sort of box and when it snapped shut on his finger he gave a yelp then swift kicked it while sticking out his tongue...and she guessed she loved his immaturity too. She turned back around and placed the picture back in its rightful place. She ran her fingers over the others. One's of each of his friend's graduation pictures, one's of his sister. He even had drawings that he himself drew and she couldn't help but be amazed at his skill with a pencil and paper.

She stopped suddenly when a picture Joey had drawn caught her eye. She picked it up to have a closer look and what she thought she saw was true. There on the paper was her. Joey had drawn her, and he must have paid close attention to detail because it looked just like her. She was sitting in the snow bare foot with only a pure white dress covering her. Her hair blew widely and there behind her stood a dragon with its wings spread around her as if protecting her. Looking more closely she realized it was Joey's favorite card: Red Eyes.

Mai was so interested in the picture that when something touched her shoulder she jumped back dropping the picture in the process. She looked scared as she turned to met Joey, afraid that he would be mad for going through his things.

"S-Sumimasen, Gomen Nasai Joey" She stuttered as his hand fell to his side. He looked almost confused at her, at her reaction to his touch. It was then that he noticed the drawing that she dropped.

"I'm not him Mai" He reached down to pick up the photo. He glanced at it before smiling and holding it out towards her. "I will always protect ya, no matter at what cost I'll always be dere"

Her hand went to her mouth to stop herself from gasping at his words. They had touched her; no one had ever risked so much for her...or even wanted to. Her eyes welled with fresh tears and she couldn't surpass a sob as she ran into his open arms causing him to drop the photo once again. She felt him tense as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and cried openly into his chest. Then almost like a dream he softly wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair as she let all her emotions lose on his shirt. He smiled down on her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you Joey...Thank you" she whispered into his chest.

"Your welcome...Shh it's okay, it's goin' to be okay from now on" His words comforted her, but there was still more that she needed to get off her chest.

"Gomen Nasai...I am sorry Joey for everything that I did to you" She cried tightening her grip on him.

"It's ok-"

"No it's not, I took everything for granted, I treated it like dirt and not like the precious pearl that it was. I-I feel so stupid." Mai had to swallow the large lump in her throat as she continued. She needed to tell Joey just how sorry she was. "I left you for someone that was so heartless. I couldn't even cry without him being angry that I show any kind of emotion that would make himself seem weak...And not only did I betray you with Kaiba but with Valon as well, I wanted to run from my pasted that I choose men that could never truly make me happy." She choked on a sob as she felt the loving hands of Joey run his fingers threw her hair.

"It's ok Mai, it was da past-" Joey tried again, not really sure why she all of a sudden started crying her eyes out to him, but he didn't mind.

"The past still can affect the future...s-so I'm telling you now that I let you down, I hurt you to the point that I cried. I thought I was protecting you by shunning you but in all truth I was just trying to protect me from getting hurt again. I'm so sorry...g-gomen nasai for everything that I've done to you." Her hands were now in fists "I wanted to ask for your help after I realized that I had made the wrong decision, but I stopped myself because I thought you could never forgive me after I turned you down...I'm sorry-"

"Mai stop it, your beating yourself over nothin'. Ya should have known dat I'm ta stubborn. I wouldn't give up on ya just because ya rejected me. If dat was da case I would have stopped after gettin' ta duelist kingdom, but I didn't." Joey felt her loosen her hold on him; he looked down to see her smile. "I love ya" he whispered.

"I've made such a mess of everything...I'm going to set it right" Mai slipped out of Joey's arms and wiped away the stray tears before smiling and dropping to her knee. "I've never need a friend as much as I do now and you are that friend, please forgive me...so now I'll ask that question that you once asked me-" She looked up at him with determination "Will you marry me Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey could comprehend what just happened. This was his dream...but wasn't it the other way around. It didn't matter he was glad that she wants to marry like he always wanted...but what did bother him he needed to fix. With a heavy sigh he turned his back to her and began walking away from her.

Mai's choked on a scream as he started walking away. Was he rejecting her? Was he getting revenge on her for what she did to him? So needed him, she couldn't let him walk away. "Joey" she screamed "Please...please don't walk away from me" she cried as she bowed to him. "Please don't leave me" she bowed as low as she could go crying and coughing all at once.

Joey turned his head slightly and frowned...this is what bothered him. He turned back to what he was doing before answering her. "Get up Mai. You're not a slave that he tells you you are; and I am not him. I'm not your master so please do not bow to me." He turned to meet her face. When see the tears he walked over to her and extended his hand to her. She shakily took it before Joey helped her up. "I love ya Mai with all my heart...but I'll only marry you on one condition"

She stayed quiet, silently asking him with her eyes what his demands were. She would happily do anything for him just to have him with her forever. "What is it?" She finally had to ask.

Pressing a small button behind him, he smiled towards her as music flowed through the tiny apartment. Mai looked confused as he once again extended his hand. "Dance with me just one dance" he whispered.

She smiled wide as she took his hand and slowly glided into his arms. For some reason it just felt right being held by him in such a manner. She looked into his eyes as he smiled and started swaying to the song 'She's everything' from Brad Paisley. Her body flowed with the music as she was held tightly from Joey. The soft words of the song took her heart and she felt like she was flying. She quickly let go of Joey's hands and rested them on his shoulders. She felt Joey place his hands around her waist and continue on with the beautiful song.

As she laid her head against his chest she heard his steady heart beat and for some reason she felt like they belonged with the song. It just felt so right to be in his arms. They were so soft compared to Kaiba's tight hold on her. For some reason this was more romantic then any ballroom party that Kaiba had taken her to...and from that moment on she knew she loved Joey more then she had ever loved anyone.

The music slowly was dieing and she was almost afraid that she would never have to chance to be in his arms again. It was a shock when Joey dipped her gently before leaning into her ear and whispering "I will"

At first she was confused, but as she leaned back and his eyes held her very question in them. She couldn't help but fling her arms around him and scream with joy that he had agreed to be with her forever. "I love you Joey" she looked at him.

"I love you Mai" He smiled. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She slowly leaned in as his lips made contact with her own. Who would have guess that the feeling of those sparks were true. They flowed right threw her body giving her the want for more. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss...their first kiss. She knew from this moment nothing could ever come between Joey and herself ever again.

Oh how wrong she would be...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Piercing azure blue eyes stared attentively out the large window behind his desk. His glared could melt the window if he stared long enough. His knuckles were white as the clenched into fists. It was like his eyes were scanning the city of Domino like a robot, seek and destroy.

After a few seconds he whipped around and slammed his fist down on his intercom,

**"WHERE IS SHE?"** he yelled

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry Mr.K-Kaiba I can't track her down...she's disappeared" _the shaky voice answered back,

**"What do I pay you for? To sit on your ass? I want her found and brought to me now" **Kaiba had lost his patience. Mai never returned that night what got him suspicious.

_"B-But sir...t-there's no trace of Ms. Valentine. I-I have no leads" _The man was trying his luck.

**"Have you got information of that Mutt Wheeler?"** Kaiba growled at the very name of that flee bitten dog. How he hated him and he would always hate him...that was a promise.

_"Y-Yes...his ticket number was reported being giving on the flight to America. It had left this evening"_

**"Check again...I want her found, and when you find her...bring her to me"** with that Kaiba pressed the intercom off and once again stared out into the night sky watching as the storm clouds grew with his anger.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** There you guys go. The much wanted chapter. Please review the more reviews I get the fast I update...I'm motivated by reviews

Tell me what you think!


End file.
